Reading Naruto the Y
by SHIPWRECK-5897
Summary: After a failed mission during Mountain Glenn, Team RWBY is forced to read an odd story called, "Naruto the Y" in hopes of returning to Beacon...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: FTDS is one of the best writers I've come to knowing on this sight. It would be a crime not to read at least one of his stories since not only is there an abundance of skill and originality for each and every one, but so many options to choose from when he experiments with so many franchises. Being able to work with him and make a story using his was such an honor. We were all born under a lucky star in order to have a great writers such as fairy tale Dragon Slayer and we got him. I cannot stress enough how lucky we are to have someone as great as him write stories for us.

 **DISCLAIMER/ I don't own Naruto or RWBY and _Reading Naruto the Y_** **was fully written by FTDS and has given me support to use it in a 'READING STORY'.**

* * *

"Where... Are we?" Came from Ruby Rose, a young 15 year old huntress who was enrolled at Beacon academy. It was her first year and currently she had a lot on her shoulders from grimm populations growing to a orange haired madman wanting to blow up Vale. It had been only seconds after Weiss put up the shield to protect them from the explosion on the train. It seemed to be the only logical plan at the time and the probable answer towards the solution... But then again, solutions aren't always as they seemed.

When Ruby looked to her side she was relieved to see her team was there.

"Uhhh... Someone landed on me." Yang said while rubbing her shoulder. Looking to her side she saw her partner Blake Belladonna, who was rubbing the side of her head. "Blake?"

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"Why's there a TV and a coffee table?" She pointed to the side of the dark room they were currently in. There was no light beside a single invisible ray escaping from the room above them, and below that was a rounded brown table with a single book on it. In front of the table was a massive television with curved edges.

"Where are we even?" Weiss asked.

"I'm glad you asked." A voice said suddenly, making all the girls react simultaneously by ripping their weapons free. The scarred heiress studied towards anything that moved and waited for a few seconds. They were just on a train full of Roman Torchwicks goons who were all armed with guns, axes, chainsaws, and anything else they could get their hands on.

"Who's there?" Ruby asked while making sure Crescent rose was loaded. Being knocked out earlier really scared her. She was now on edge and a bit abrasive to what was going to come.

"No one with a name. But that doesn't matter. On the table in front of you is a book. Open it." The voice said more seriously as the room's temperature slowly began to drop.

"Who are you?" Ruby questioned as the voice said nothing, making Weiss huff.

"We're leaving." Weiss said as the voice chuckled.

"Go ahead and try, you'll probably spend the rest of your life journeying in an empty void looking for an exit that doesn't exist. The only way you'll ever be able to get out of this dimension is if you open that book and start reading out loud. All 4 of you need to take turns between chapters. First will be Ruby, then will be Weiss, next will be Blake, lastly it will be Yang. Sound good?" The voice taunted making the girls all frown.

"Where are you?" Blake asked as her sword itched for an opponent. She knew how certain mind games worked and wasn't about to let her guard down.

"The longer you wait the worse it'll get." The voice said to them.

"Fine, we'll read your diary." Yang said, trying to goad the man jeering them.

"Do I sound like I'm fucking joking with you?" The room became increasingly cold when this came out and Yang felt herself shiver. Goosebumps began to pop up on her skin from the sheer level of ice that began to rub her. "You don't get it do you? I'm in control here. Not you. If I say jump, you say how high. There's no exits for you to leave, there's no planning involved, and there is most certainly not an Ice Cube's chance in hell you'll be leaving until every single solitary sentence in a book is read out loud. Now get your cute little ass on that couch and start reading." Every member on team RWBY had a different thought to that bold statement.

Ruby= Language!

Weiss= What a Creeper.

Blake= Dick.

Yang= Prick.

 _'Yuup, I'm gonna kick his balls in.'_ Yang grinned at the challenge and strode over to the table before plopping on the couch and grabbing the large Leather book by the spine and holding it up to her face so she could read the title out loud.

"Na-ru-to the Y... _Naruto the Y_ , huh, strange name." Yang said as she tried to open the book bu found herself unable to. She dug her fingers underneath the front cover but couldn't budge it an inch. "What gives?"

"It's not your turn yet Yang. In order for it to open all 4 of you have to be sitting on the couch at the same time. So Ruby gets the book first. " The strange voice said making team RWBY look at the sofa in front of the 59 inch plasma screen TV.

The remainder of the team then went over to the couch before taking their seats, slowly. Yang slipped the book over to Ruby who held it in her hands gingerly.

She stared at the title for a second, before asking aloud. "Uh, excuse me, Mr. Scary voice?"

"What?" The voice grumbled.

"You haven't seen small dog around have you?" Ruby asked with a worried glance.

"Let me guess? Zwei?" The voice confirmed.

"Yeah that's him!"

"Nope. Haven't seen him."

"How'd you know his name then creeper, tell us that!" Weiss shouted before she felt her mouth get clamped shut. She reached up to touch her mouth but felt nothing there but her skin. She began to panic until her mouth slowly came back and everything returned to normal. She was so scared when that happened.

"That's strike one. Your lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise your mouth would have been zipped shut until I said otherwise. Strike two and all your clothes will disappear," at this point all the girls instinctively covered their chests while blushing up a storm.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Ruby screamed while wrapping her cloak around her as tightly as possible. If there was one thing she couldn't be it was naked, especially in front of some stranger.

Blake didn't believe it at first. She thought this was all but just an illusion... But she had just seen her teammates mouth vanish in thin air. Who knew what this ghostly form was capable of.

Yang who did look offended, but otherwise a bit irritated. "You've got issues." She pointed out.

"Do tell, and if that doesn't work strike three will make all your hair fall out." The voice warned, making Ruby's, Weiss's, Blake's, and Yang's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Yang was especially livid at this statement.

Being nude with someone watching was one thing, but their hair falling out was insane. Yang wasn't about to let something she cared for each and every morning be taken from her in an instant over a story.

Yang stood up with her fists balled and her hair dancing wildly. "If you so much as lay one finger on my hair I'm gonna-

"What? Kick me in the balls?" The voice taunted.

"I'll rip them off and make you eat them." Yang threatened as her hair spun wildly engulfed in flames.

"Sorry to disappoint you then, but you need to remember who's in control here. This is where I am God. If you want to stay here forever then be my guests, I could always use the company. But if you're smart enough and want to leave and all I have to do is read the book. It's that simple. And don't worry, your dog's fine..."

"You really are a creeper." Weiss insulted while fixing her hair.

"And you're a narcissistic racist belligerent girl with nothing better to do than live off her daddy's riches and try to be her sister's equal since she so insecure about her faults. Get a clue Weiss Schnee, not everyone is perfect, and not everyone is who they seem to be." The voice said making Weiss gasp in shock before her face turned red in rage.

"H-how dare you! Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?" She asked while standing up from her seat.

"No but you're going to find out who you're speaking to very quickly, now sit down and relax." The voice said making Weiss I know almost everything about you 4. It's easy to say your a bit famous where I come from. And no I won't be sharing that information with you."

"What's the story about anyway? Whose Naruto?" Blake asked while trying to think of a way to escape.

"Naruto... Is probably one of the most powerful sentient beings that we will ever come to knowing. He's from another sub plane of reality. Or in other words an alternate dimension. This story Is a direct passage from that dimension... That is also part of your world, but a different dimension."

"Uhhh... So that means what?" Ruby asked while a sigh was heard.

"Okay, I'll dumb it down for you, there's a theory that with each universe, another one is created when a change occurs. So think of it this way, when the grimm were created in your world, there was a world where the grimm were never created at all. Get it?"

"That sounds... Kinda boring. I'm glad there wouldn't be any grimm but then there wouldn-" Ruby mentioned.

"Let me finish. With each universe, there is a small difference with each one. No one, not a single soul can reach these dimensions... But there is been ways to look at them instead. There are universes where humans never existed. For your reality there are many changes to the sub-plane. Jaune has a pair of balls for instance, you're all boys instead of girls, Weiss is actually nice for once," Weiss huffed at this, "also one where Ruby has a twin brother or Blake is dating Yang."

"I have a Brother/A brother?!" Both Yang and Ruby shouted simultaneously. While Blake's eyes widened at the last comment. Why would she ever date Yang? Not her. Not in a million years...

Yang looked at Blake slyly before saying. "So... Hows about a-"

"Zip it." Blake cut off.

"Yes, you do, but that is a story for another time. Now back to what I was saying. Naruto is a young man with various gifts and anomalies that are questionable by all data and physics... Truly a god, bigger than me even! This is where he was in your world. A big what if? Now Ruby, if you would." The voice uttered.

Ruby, gulped before opening the first page of the book before she read it aloud.

 **Chapter 1- Naruto**

 **By, FTDS**

"FTDS?" Blake questioned. "Is this the name of a hunting team?"

"Nope, try again." The voice said.

"I... Can't think of any." Blake tried to sum up any name linked, but couldn't figure out anyone named FTDS.

"Simple, he's the creator of another universe. Just like I'm the creator of this one." The voice claimed making Yang glare around the room.

"Your universe is kinda creepy, like you." She said before she felt something yank her hair and slap her across the face. Her cheek stung while her scalp felt like it was being torn off. Yang jumped out of the couch before balling her fists up. "Cut it out!" She screamed before seeing no one behind her. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked around as well. Trying to figure out how this was happening and how they could beat the invisible force.

"The more you talk the worse it'll get." The voice warned once again.

 _'Ya'know, a real big boy would come out and sit with us, face to face.'_ Yang thought while the voice said nothing.

Yang ran a couple fingers through her hair before plopping down on the couch and putting her boots on the coffee table.

Ruby read on.

 _ **Ruby Rose was a pleasant young girl, she believed that she had a really nice life with a really loving family. Her family wasn't complete, she did lose her mother at a young age, and didn't really remember much of her because of that, but she still have a very loving family. She had her father Taiyang Xiao Long, and her genetic half-sister Yang Xiao Long, whom she barely even noticed was only a half-sister with how close they were as sisters. She had her Uncle Qrow, who taught her everything she knew about using her favorite form of weapon.**_

 _ **She had a small family, but it was her family.**_

Weiss or Blake didn't say anything on the matter of Ruby losing her mother, thinking it was not their place to speak. Weiss thought she should apologize in the future, but now wasn't the best of times.

 _ **She was a smaller girl for her age, being only 5'2" in height, which was actually a pretty normal height for a 15 year old girl to be. She had moon pale skin, which was normal considering that her birth home was from Patch, an offshoot island of the Kingdom of Vale, of which she was a registered citizen. She had shorter black hair waved to the left side of her head, with natural red tips to it. She had a normal, if not petite, figure and she showed it off with her clothing. She wore a jet blAck short dress with a corset around her stomach, with red string, and her shirt had long sleeves. The skirt was short, but had red frills hiding everything from view, and around her waist was a black belt with a flaming rose symbol in white attached to it. She had black stockings, with led to black and red combat boots.**_

 _ **On the back of her belt was a red, metal foldable weapon, her Crescent Rose. To finish it all off, she had a red hooded cape over her shoulders, and going down her back.**_

At this point the TV turned on, and to Ruby's shock, she was standing on the screen. She blinked once. Then again. Finally she bit.

"When did this happen?" She asked since she had never been to _that_ part of Vale before.

"It didn't... Not in your universe." The voice said.

' _This is weird."_ Blake thought.

"It knows my clothes... My family... And me. This is so freaky." Ruby said as she looked back down again.

 _ **She was a pleasant young girl, with a weapons fetish, but she was annoyed at the moment.**_

"HEY! No I don't!" Ruby shouted in denial.

"Yes you do/Yes you do/Yes you do." Blake, Yang, and Weiss said making Ruby pout.

"I REALLY like weapons but that doesn't mean I have a way with them!" Ruby defended.

"Lies!" The voice said out loud suddenly.

Ruby mouthed, _"dork",_ before reemerging her eyes onto the passage.

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Her sister, Yang Xiao Long, had complete forgotten to come home last night. She never came home from her date, and because of that, Ruby had been forced to take a long walk to the boat, before she ended up taking another long walk all the way back to their house. She was rightfully annoyed with her sister, and because of that, she going to where she highly suspected Yang would be... and by highly suspected, she meant that she knew without a shadow of a doubt this was where Yang was going to be.**_

"YANG! Your forgot about me!?" Ruby shouted in anger and hurt.

"Date?" Yang questioned. "Since when was I dating?" Yang looked on her hand and counted. "I've... Never dated anyone."

Blake had to blink at this. If there was someone who she never thought would be in a serious relationship, it would be Yang. She was just too... Odd and rambunctious.

"Again, alternate universe, different universe different shit." The voice said abruptly.

"Language." Ruby corrected, still angry that her sister forgot about her. While she was raised to never swear it didn't mean her family wouldn't.

"I can't really see Yang being with anyone." Weiss said with her eyes closed.

"Neither can I with you dipstick." Yang said.

"Shut the fuck up already!" The voice shouted, shaking the room.

"Language!" Ruby yelled before continuing.

 _ **Now all she had to do was knock on the door.**_

 _ **This was part of the reason why she was also nervous, because she was standing in front of the worst apartment complex she had ever seen. The apartment building was run down, and most of the tenants had long since been either killed, run off, or where only there because they had no money to live anywhere else. The door she was about to knock on had writing all over it in paint, words like 'Get out Freak' and 'The Animal's Cage' and other filthy racist phrases were written about the tenant of this room.**_

Blake visibly shook at this, hearing names and slander similar to that. She had also been to this part of Vale and know of its crimes and dangerous that was littering the streets.

 _ **Ruby was hit in the back of the head with a newspaper, thrown by a disrespectful kid who was laughing as he rode away on his bike. This part of Vale was where the lowest of the low lived, where scum and poverty reighed supreme. She had always been warned to NEVER come to this part of Vale alone at night, which was why she did NOT come to this part of the city last night.**_

Weiss chuckled lightly at this, making Yang smack the back of her head. She looked at Yang with absolute detest in her eyes but said nothing.

 _ **Despite this fact, she had been here before... and she knocked on the door and waited for an answer from the people inside.**_

 _ **She heard what sounded like a lot of scratching on the door, and she could hear a man saying something on the other side of the door. She didn't even hear the door unlock, showing she could have just walked in if she wanted to. The door just opened to reveal the person inside of it, standing there tight black boxers with orange flames at the bottom, wearing a black pajama shirt with a red swirling whirlpool symbol on it.**_

 _ **The boy stood at over 5'11" in height, and looked to be around 17 years old with a lot of muscle tone on his athletic body. He had tanned skin, showing he was not a native of Vale, instead, his tan skin suggested that he was born in the Kingdom of Vacuo. He scratched his stomach, showing a 6-pack underneath his shirt, and he yawned, showing sharper than normal canines. He had BRIGHT blond hair, short and messy, and bright, sky blue eyes.**_

 _ **On each of his cheeks were 3 thin whisker marks, and coming out of the back of his body, right at the end of his spine, was a long and fluffy, 5 foot long, fox tail in the color orange with a white tip to it. It waved against the floor in a lazy way, and the older teen looked down at Ruby with lazy eyes.**_

 _ **This was Naruto Uzumaki, one of the few Faunus that were open with their heritage in Vale.**_

His image appeared on the screen slowly, and it was met with mixed reactions. Ruby didn't do much other than look at his whisker marks, thinking it made him appear more animal like. Although the tail, was a bit of a dead giveaway.

Blake scrutinized the man before her, not only feeling her face heat up a bit, but also feeling a small twinge in her nose. She kept on staring, specifically his tail, arms, legs, neck, and finally face. She would admit he was quite a looker. Not to mention an open free minded Faunus. That took some serious courage.

Weiss simply turned her head to the side, not being used to seeing a half naked teen on the screen. Even for a Faunus there were still images she couldn't keep.

Yang licked her lips with anticipation. "So... This is Naruto? I like what I'm seeing." She said while imagining rubbing the abs with her fingers.

"I can't disagree either." Blake muttered while her face was a tad bit pink.

Ruby then shook her thoughts before reading some more.

 _ **"Eh? Red, what are you doing here at night?" Naruto asked with a yawn, and Ruby waved to him with an awkward smile on her face.**_

 _ **"It is morning, actually... is Yang inside?" Ruby asked, and she corrected him. Naruto leaned down and picked up, by the scruff of the neck, a red fox, before he tossed it back into the house. Ruby looked down at the floor of the apartment, and she could never get over the fact that he didn't have just ONE pet. He had over 3 different pets, the first was his pet fox, which was named Kurama, though she didn't know why he chose that name.**_

"A fox? Where would he get a fox?' Yang asked since fox's weren't plentiful in Vale. She had never seen one live before but knew of them.

Ruby looked back at the book.

 _ **The second was a dog of the Boxer breed, a brown and large dog with dark brown and white spots over it's body... and it was named Peggy. The last was a lazy black cat, sitting on a bed of dirty clothes, not even looking at her, named Blake.**_

"Don't tell me... Yang and Naruto? A pair?" Weiss questioned while Yang shook her head and smiled.

"Looks like Yang-1, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake-0." She said since she had yet to see any of her team members with anyone.

"Don't... Even go there." Blake wanted with slitted eyes before wondering. "Is there any reason why his cat has my name?" She questioned making the other members wonder too.

Ruby went back to reading, wanting to know the answer as well.

 _ **"She is still asleep, wanna come in?" Naruto asked as he kicked away, not in the mean way, Peggy when she tried to run at Ruby. Boxers were a tough breed of dog, and most dog owners knew that you could push an animal away with your foot without hurting them. Naruto's kick wasn't abuse, and it wasn't hard enough to hurt Peggy, it was more like pushing than kicking.**_

 _ **"I can wait outside, I don't want to be pushy." Ruby said with a shy tone to her voice. Naruto, despite his cute and fluffy tail, was still a rather intimidating guy. He had sharp canines that you really noticed, and slit shaped pupils that stared into your soul, with whisker marks that gave him a wild aura, along with unkempt hair and a well toned body.**_

 _ **It didn't help he lived in the literal worst part of town.**_

 _ **"Pushy? Red, Yang is your sister, get inside. It isn't safe outside." Naruto said as he pulled her into the apartment, and she almost tripped over Kurama as the excited young kit pawed at her boots.**_

Weiss wasn't always a cold cynical belligerent person. No. She did have one weakness, one particular weakness that many people can relate to. And that was to cute things. When she got first glimpse of Kurama, the small Fox with an overly large fluffy tail, small beady eyes, a small snout, and those large ears on the top of its head, she did what's her team had only seen her do once when she had first met Ruby's dog Zwei.

"OHHHH Isn't he just a cutey patootie!" Weiss gushed while being absolutely captivated by the foxes features. Small furry things just made her feel happy. Yang felt her hand reaching toward her pocket to take out her scroll and videotape Weiss acting this way, but stopped when ruby was about to continue her reading.

 _ **She almost gushed, before she looked at the state of the inside of the apartment. She had never been inside before, but the floor was littered with trash, clothes both clean and dirty, cups of empty instant ramen... the apartment wasn't even big. Just by entering it, she was in the living room, which was most of the apartment... it had a couch with a pull out bed, a door that led to the bathroom, and a small kitchen attached to the living room.**_

"This place is a dump." Ruby said when getting a first look inside Naruto's apartment. Yang looked at her sister.

"Ruby, some people don't have a lot of money." She said before Weiss huffed.

"Some people should know proper manners, I mean look at this place. All of the garbage on the floor. Disgusting!" Weiss said when looking at the number of ramen cups on the floor. She was beginning to lose count.

 _ **There was her sister, sleeping on the couch peacefully, like she wasn't inside of a messy apartment that looked like it could come down at any moment.**_

Yang was a bit weirded out at the fact she was not only reading a story about her and her sister, but also seeing a doppelganger of herself on the screen but not having a single memory of every doing this.

"If dad heard or saw this, he'd have a cow. Qrow too even." Ruby muttered. Her family, however little it was, was VERY protective. Yang being around boys would have driven Taiyang to take his daughter away, far away from any of them.

"Uncle Qrow's a womanizer, and dad needs to let me loose rubes. I can't be chained down forever." Yang said as Weiss nudged to Ruby to keep reading.

 _ **'It doesn't look safe inside either.' Ruby thought to herself, and she almost jumped out of shock when a mouse ran out of the pile of clothes on the floor and towards a hole in the wall. Blake, the cat, jumped on top of the mouse and snatched it up with his jaws, before killing the mouse and licking it, to strip it of fur before devouring it. She had to look away from that.**_

"Gross." Ruby said while Blake's bow twitched. Mice were just... SO CAPTIVATING TO WATCH WHEN RUNNING. There were just certain urges she couldn't let go of. From being addicted to fish, milk, and small laser pointers, she couldn't take her eyes off of the mouse running...

Yang saw this before saying. "Is there something you'd like to share with us Blake?" She asked while Blake had the urge to flip her off.

 _ **"Gross, heheheh, good job Blake... Peggy! Stop drinking from the toilet!" Naruto said as he grabbed a rubber ball and threw it at his dog, pegging her in the hip just hard enough to get her to stop drinking out of the toilet in the bathroom.**_

"Ewww." Ruby said to herself as she readjusted the heavy book on her lap.

 _ **Peggy jumped after the bouncing ball, forgetting about the toilet in the excitement of seeing the ball. She soon caught the ball and started to squeek in in her mouth, while Kurama jumped up onto the bed/couch and looked up at Naruto with an expecting look in his eyes.**_

 _ **Yang had the pillow over her head, but long, light golden blond hair over 3 feet long and a naturally wavy appearance, was peeking out from under the pillow and sprawled out all over the bed. Naruto grabbed her by the shoulder, before he shoved her right off of the bed and onto the floor with a none to graceful show of forth.**_

Weiss and Blake both laughed while Ruby and Yang looked sourly at the book.

"What kind of gentlemen shoves a classy lady off a bed, especially while she's sleeping?" Yang asked dramatically while Weiss snickered.

"When was there ever mention of a 'Classy lady', because I fail to see one." Weiss made fun of Yang as Ruby ignored the bickering, wanting to read through the chapter and get her dog back.

 _ **"Ah! Where under attack! Battle stations, battle stations!" A flailing set of limbs moved around as the girl inside of the blankets only got herself even more tangled up. Naruto grabbed the bottom of the bed, before he pushed it into the couch, before placing the pillows back on it, turning it from a bed into a couch again. The tangled up blanket on the floor seemed to groan, before a slim hand came out of the blankets and started to pull them apart from her body.**_

"Real mature and modest, who other than Yang?" Weiss said making Yang crack her knuckles. She wasn't some daisy who needed to be taken care of or make sure she was all gifted up. Yang was someone who felt there wasn't a real need for manners or charm. If you had a good face, body, and mind, you were all good.

"If it's possible, is there a bathroom?" Blake asked while knowing she had an idea of escape.

"When the chapter ends, you may leave to your business..." The voice said as Ruby placed her finger under the sentence.

 _ **Yang Xiao Long, a very attractive girl of 17 years old. Without even standing, you could tell that her height was 5'8" and she had a body many girls would kill for. She had a slim, hourglass figure, with a tiny waist, but not only great hips, but a large bust when compared to other girls, easily in the DD or above. She had on one of his orange shirts, with a pair of black boxers with flames on the bottom... his boxers, and that was his dress shirt. She had pale, but not moon pale, skin and a perfect complexion, with lilac colored eyes... her body was super toned, in the feminine way, that showed she worked out... and she had a nice butt as well.**_

"Thanks for pointing that out, I think my butt is nice as well." Yang said as she shook it a little. If there were a something she was more proud of then her hips, breasts, and legs, it was her ass. She would often catch a pair of eyes every now and then eyeing it.

"I didn't write this so don't even go there." The voice said. "FTDS made this universe up, not me, and in my opinion Blake's got a better ass."

Blake seethed in her seat, visibly uncomfortable about the direct attention her dairy air was getting.

"Then who wrote all of this? This book, who?" Weiss asked with a sour frown.

"That's none of your concern." The voice said. "Ruby, please continue."

 _ **"Yang! You forgot about me you jerk!" Ruby shouted out childishly, and Naruto rolled his eyes, while Yang smiled and waved to her sister.**_

 _ **"Hey Ruby... wait, you shouldn't be here at night." Yang told her sister, while Naruto offered her a hand and helped her stand up.**_

"You forgot me! How could you!" Ruby acted as she attempted to slap Yang but leaned back. Weiss grabbed the book out of Ruby's lap before slamming it on the table to seetle them both down. Both girls stopped before Ruby took the book back and kept reading.

 _ **"Actually, turns out it is morning, we slept until... 11:40 AM." Naruto informed Yang as he looked at the frog clock he had hanging from the wall, though the glass on the front of it was cracked.**_

 _ **He barely had anything that wasn't broken.**_

"See." Yang gestured to the living spaces Naruto had.

"By any chance did he ever consider getting a job?" Weiss asked while Blake said.

"Getting work in Vale as a Faunus is near impossible." Blake said since before she could remember, every one in the White Fang was jobless.

"No, the Schnee company has recutible places where we hire anyone." Weiss answered.

"Places where Faunus are put to work in mines. Yes, I know." Blake said making Weiss growl.

"That's a lie." Weiss accused while Ruby cleared her throat.

 _ **"Huh... what... how did we...?" Yang fumbled with her words as she tried to remember what time they actually fell asleep last night.**_

 _ **"Yang, you were suppose to pick me up and take me home last night." Ruby complained to her sister, and Yang did look sorry, before she elbowed Naruto in the stomach with a teasing grin on her face.**_

 _ **"Yeah, sorry about that, I'll pick you up on time next time... cross my heart." Yang said as she animated her words, but crossing her heart with her fingers. Ruby seemed satisfied with that, while Naruto saw Kurama worm his way out of the couch cushions, having been pushed into the couch with the bed.**_

 _ **"Whoops, sorry bud." Naruto said as he rubbed his pet on the head, and all seemed to be forgiven.**_

"All of these pets must be hard to take care of." Weiss pointed out.

"I'm not really much of a cat person, no offense." Blake took obvious offense. "I'm not much of a boxer fan either, but where did he get a fox? I've never seen one in those parts of Vale. Anywhere even." Yang asked as Kurama wagged it's tail on the screen.

 _ **"What were you two even doing last night?" Ruby asked with a pout on her face.**_

 _ **"Naruto... lost his job, so we went out to get a few to drink." Yang said as she looked at Naruto, who shook his fist at the ceiling in an overdramatic way.**_

"Ooooookay, so jobs out the window." Yang said. "I wonder what got him fired."

"Being a faunus maybe?" Blake pointed out just as Ruby read the next line.

 _ **"Racism!" Naruto shouted out, but he wasn't overly hurt by losing his job. Sure, it was annoying, but he had other ways to make money... that he desperately needed. Yang looked around for her clothes, which were scattered around on the floor... everywhere. She even folded them into a nice pile before going to bed, but now they were everywhere thanks to Peggy, the only one who messed with clothes. Blake just slept on clothes, while Kurama would hide underneath pillows like they were his own fort.**_

 _ **Yang did punch Naruto playfully in the thigh while she bent over and picked up her top.**_

 _ **"Dork, it isn't racism if you punch a customer in the face." Yang told him with a glint in her eye.**_

"Told ya." Blake answered.

"HA~! That's what I call service with a smile!" Yang said making Blake chuckle a bit. Ruby was a bit shocked that Naruto would deliberately attack someone without so much as thinking of the consequences. Was he stupid or something?

"How did get away with it though? Punching a customer, just because of what they said seems a bit... Extreme and immature." Weiss said.

"So... He's jobless, lives in a dump, dating my sister, and has 3 pets. How is he so powerful?" Ruby asked herself.

"You'll find out... Just read." The voice ordered Ruby.

 _ **"I punch a RACIST customer in the face." Naruto told her with confidence in his tone. Ruby felt more uncomfy with how easy the two of them were able to talk about racism in such a joking way.**_

"Good." Blake said as she crossed her arms. She enjoyed it when racist people got what they deserved. It was all Karma to her...

 _ **"Uh... yeah?" Ruby said lowly, her voice not really registering with either Yang or Naruto. Yang was almost down picking up her clothes, all she needed to do was find her panties and she would be done. Naruto was helping her look, and while he helped her look she started to get dressed. Yang used to wear different clothing than what she did now, but after Naruto, the two of them had a theme of outfit they wore.**_

"Yang... Why are you sleeping naked? In someone else's house?" Ruby asked with a growing blush on her face. Yang shrugged before thinking of something pegging at her mind.

"Maybe it says how long we've been dating." She mentioned.

"What doe have to do with being na-naked?!" Ruby asked out loud making Weiss face palm in disbelief.

'Dust she is so dull.' Weiss thought as Ruby shook her head along with the blush. Her fingers were a bit shaky but otherwise fine.

 _ **Yang wore a collared cream top with a DEEP V that showed off most of her breasts, with a black shirt on underneath it to keep a bit of her breasts from showing. Over the top of her cream colored top was a small, very small, jacket that only covered the top part of her back, with elbow length sleeves with golden cuffs, and a raised up black collar, and a strap going over her collarbone. She had on black leather gloves, no fingetips, and over those she had shrunken down yellow gauntlets. She had a black miniskirt, with a purple hip cape on the left side, and her thighs showed, with a black stripe going down from the skirt and connecting to thigh high black socks, that went down into black combat boots with multiple buckles... and she had a purple gem necklace on around her neck.**_

 _ **Around her waist was a black belt, with an ammo pouch connected to it.**_

 _ **She wore no bra, period... ever... and Naruto picked up black biker shorts that Yang used to replace panties apparently, before she slid them on under her miniskirt.**_

"That so indecent!" Weiss shouted while Yang nearly fell out of her spot.

"What is?" Yang asked while scratching the back of her head.

"You. Don't. Wear. A. Bra?" Weiss said while pointing accusing at Yang. "Have you have no shame?"

"Uhhh... Nope. I just don't see there being a reason to." Yang then crossed her arms to gesture how much more free her assets were.

"Your disgusting to me." Weiss said, making Yang stand up and look her right in the eye.

"So what makes you so special? In fact why do you even wear a bra. You've got nothing to support there so why bother?" Yang asked back before Weiss gasped and covered her chest.

"Okay... That was a bit rough." The voice said making Ruby roll her eyes.

 _ **"Naruto, I'm stealing a Soda." Yang told Naruto as she went over to his fridge, and opened it up to reveal... how empty it was with the exception of a few sodas. She grabbed an orange colored one, before popping the cap and taking a drink from it.**_

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked at Yang with the same deadpan looks at how she could just be so undemeeaning in someone else's home. Yang shrugged her shoulder before saying.

"What, he didn't seem to care at all." Yang said.

 _ **While she did that, Naruto got finished getting dressed into his normal outfit as well, that had a matching theme to Yang's outfit.**_

 _ **He wore a black shirt with a higher neck to it, and like Yang's clothes it clung tightly to his body, and was tied up with red strings going up the right side. The shirt had no sleeves, but it didn't need them because over it Naruto had a very similar small jacket to Yang. His jacket was orange though, and it only covered a small bit of his chest, the top part of his back, and had a up collar that flared out, as well as long sleeved that went to his wrists. Going over his collarbone was a red string to keep the jacket tight, like Yang's strap did for her. Over his jacket though, he had a red chest plate with the same swirl from earlier on it.**_

 _ **He had metal forearm guards, and he wore fingerless black gloves with metal plates over the tops of his hands. On his left arm was a small green pouch, strapped to his biscep.**_

 _ **He had a metal plated belt going arounds his waist, the plates connected by red strings, and they were connected to a green belt that went goinf over his outer thighs. There were green straps with green gun holsters on his legs, each holster having in them simple pistols, each holding five bullets, with the holsters strapped to his legs. Underneath that, he wore orange pants, and they were tucked into his shin high, black, combat shoes with open toes, and metal plating over the shins.**_

"That's so cool!" Ruby said as she looked at all the gear he was wearing.

 _ **Over is back, he carried a small brown pack, with a leather strap going over his chest.**_

 _ **Their outfits were actually very similar, with a matching basic theme, even if some of the colors were different, and the clothes changed to fit their genders.**_

"It's weird... You don't think this guy, Naruto, could be related to you?" Blake questioned.

"I don't see the comparisons." Yang said, obviously ignoring Blake's claims.

 _ **"Not an orange soda." Naruto told her without looking at what she had grabbed, and she continued to drink the soda anyway.**_

"You were saying?" Blake asked Yang about the drink she swiped who again, didn't really show much consideration at her actions.

 _ **"So... are... like you to doing something...?" Ruby asked as she tried to get used to being in somebody elses home. Naruto grabbed a large bag of dog food, which all of his pets ate, before he poured it into three seperate bowls.**_

 _ **"Yeah, we were just going to be packing some stuff up today, and moving Kurama, Peggy, and Blake to out house." Yang told Ruby, who blinked in surprise.**_

 _ **"Huh?" Ruby said in surprise, not expecting that one. Sure, their dad had once suggested that Naruto might as well move in, because he came around pretty often, but she was like... 30% sure he was kidding around. Her parent was pretty weird, so it was hard to tell when he was serious or not.**_

"Holy crap!" Yang shouted as she punched a hand in the air in victory. "Dad you're the greatest!" Hearing that her dad being so open with a boy, A BOY, was like hearing all Grimm had gone extinct.

"Wow..." Ruby said since her father, and quoting, 'Would never let a solitary soul take away his babies.'

Weiss grumbled at this. Not at all _caring that her father would more than likely castrate any boy that wasn't good enough._

 _ **"Don't worry Red, I'm not going to be moving into your place." Naruto said as he reached down and yanked the ball from Peggy's mouth, before he threw it into the kitchen.**_

"Awwww..." Yang said in an over-the-top-dramatic manner.

 _ **Naruto laughed at Peggy when she stumbled going from carpet to tile, but the dog recovered and got the ball... before squeeking could be heard from the kitchen... Peggy didn't do fetch. When she got the ball, she played with it. If you took it from her, she wouldn't try and stop you, but she didn't bring the ball back.**_

 _ **"You two are getting married!?" Ruby shouted as she jumped away from them, and Yang snorted, while Naruto let out a short laugh.**_

"..." Came from Weiss.

"..." Came from Blake.

"..." Came from Yang.

"Huh?" Ruby said as she thought she read the line wrong. Her gray eyes skimmed over the paragraph again and again, reading it over and over to her team members who were really inches away from the same sentence, thinking they had heard it wrong. But to their surprise and astonishment, it was right there in black and white. As plain as day.

"This... Isn't what I wanted. I'm a thrill seeker. I don't have time to be strapped down." Yang said while thinking this wasn't her. She didn't really know much from Naruto and wasn't at all ready to take that kind of step... Not yet at least.

Yang casted that thought out of her mind, thinking it was a fib.

"You guys are way too young to get married anyway." Weiss said dismissively.

"Thanks mom..." Yang muttered.

 _ **"Like I have the money to buy a ring, or do anything fancy like that. I just got accepted into Beacon, and Taiyang said I can leave my animals over at your place." Naruto said as Kurama jumped on top of his tail and just sat there in happiness... before he seemed to sink into Naruto's fir and vanished from sight. Yang looked at the tail for a second, before she looked at Naruto's face, then back to the tail.**_

 _ **It was SO fluffy that you could hide things in it.**_

"That is so useful, just to put anything in your tail without losing it." Yang said as she remembered times she had tried to sneak stuff without being caught like make-up, candy, magazines, or other stuff. But being able to hide an entire animal in your tail was expert in sneak in her opinion.

"Wait... just got accepted into Beacon?" Weiss asked indiscreetly. "When does this take place?" She asked aloud. They were near the end of the year with the Vytal festival just a few weeks away. This must have taken place all that time ago before initiation... Meaning that none of them had known eachother.

"This is before the initiation." Blake pointed out.

Ruby nodded, albeit shocked too, but kept on reading.

 _ **"So... wait, you had a job!?" Ruby shouted out in surprise, if Naruto had a job, then why the hell did he live in such horrible conditions.**_

"Wording on HAD." Yang pointed out with Weiss and Blake nodding.

 _ **"It was a night job, but... yeah, not anymore. Anyway, I am heading off to Beacon soon. I just passed the tests to get in, I am surprised that going to a training school isn't a requirement." Naruto said as he grabbed some animal collars from the floor and jimmied them around. The animals all took the bait and ran over to Naruto, and he put the collars on them all without a fuss.**_

 _ **"Yeah, you and me, kicking ass together at Beacon." Yang said as she punched him in the arm, and he punched her back. The two of them stared at each other, before she punched him again, and he punched her back.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Their eyes narrowed.**_

 _"Uh-oh."_ Ruby thought as Yang grinned. Ruby knew her sister like the back of her hand. When someone stood up to hr like that, there was bound to be a fight. Fair or dirty.

When Yang looked at her own face on the screen, and her supposed boyfriend, the pure rivalry shooting between the two, she knew she had come across a heartthrob. 1 in a million. Someone that she could be herself around. Someone... Like her in a way. Naruto was just like her. Blunt, kind, dismissive to over-exaggerating things, and overall a hottie like her.

She had really hit the jackpot!

"A fighter whose not afraid... I'm totally in love." She said while Weiss and Blake looked away, or didn't have a single thing to say.

 _ **"Hey, hey, hey! Can you give me a ride to the dust shop Yang!?" Ruby asked to prevent the two of them from starting an all out brawl with each other. She saw Naruto's hand itching to go for his gun, and Yang had already activated her gauntlets. The two of them deactivated their weapons, before Yang gave Ruby a thumbs up.**_

"Dang it, we could have had a spar and then bump uglies in the shower for make up." Yang said making Ruby tilt her head in confusion, while Blake and Weiss had steam coming from their ears. Yang was just so BLUNT and straightforward that it could drive someone to drink for crying out loud.

Ruby ignored that before reading on.

 _ **"Sure thing, let us just finish up here." Yang said as she went over towards some small boxes that were placed in the corner.**_

 _ **They had a busy day today.**_

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 1**_

"And to think, they're dating but almost got into a fist fight... How does that even work?" Weiss asked herself out loud while Blake said.

"Love works in mysterious ways, not really hard to understand." Weiss looked at Ruby before gesturing her to hand the book over. Blake looked back up to the ceiling before asking again to use the restroom and look for a way of escaping.

Weiss found the book held in front of her before she took it, carefully that is, and tuned the page to the next chapter. Yang scooted closer to Weiss before pressing the side of her face practically inches from the TV. Not waiting to see the excitement that was about to unfold before them.

 _'If there is one more sex joke I'm going to scream...'_ She thought dimly to herself.

* * *

Authors Note: So tell me, was it good or was it bad? If so then tell me and reviews and what I did right and what can be improved, civilly that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER/ I don't own RWBY or Naruto, and** _ **Naruto the Y**_ **was written by FTDS**

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" Came a ghastly scream as Team RWY _(minus Blake)_ looked back to see Blake... Only in her birthday suit. Everything that she had worn earlier was gone and she looked absolutely terrified.

Ruby instinctively covered her eyes while Weiss looked away in the opposite direction. For some reason though Yang never took her eyes off of Blake's body.

Blake stood just 30 feet away from them with a heated face and petrified look. Every stitch of clothing from her corset, boots, stockings, and even her precious bow that sat on her head was gone. One second she was in the bathroom check in the corners for any type of escape, such as a panel or air vent. The next thing she knew her clothes vanished and she's back where she had started, only right in front of her teammates who were looking at her intensely.

While she was naked...

' _This can't possibly get any worse.'_ Blake thought while feeling a increasing draft downstairs.

"Blake? Why're you naked? Not that I'm complaining." Yang questioned while sharing what was on her mind as her teammate who didn't know what to do besides cover herself with her hands. Failing to keep her already collapsing modesty intact.

"Ruby! Give me your cloak!" Blake shouted as she tried to cover both her crotch and breasts. It was hard to do it as the cold air bit and nipped at her skin and Yang was staring at her.

"Look the other way Yang..." Blake's slithering tone mixed in with some killing intent didn't deter Yang from her goggling.

"Sorry kitty, you've got some fine curves.~"

Ruby obliged as she took it off around her neck and threw it right at Blake who caught it and wrapped herself with it instantly.

"Strike 2," The voice said as Weiss stood up with a shocked expression.

"How can you do this?" She asked while feeling unprotected at the moment. Even with her abilities she felt at the mercy of the voice.

"I just can. Let me illustrate what I can do." The voice said as the room suddenly became as hit as a furnace. Weiss began to sweat more than she ever did in her entire life and took off her coat. Ruby suddenly regretted wearing stocking today and thought of taking off her boots. Yang just stood there for a second before taking her vest off along with her scarf. Blake suddenly began to think the best option now was to read and get out as quickly as possible.

The room then suddenly calmed down. The four of them looked around and began to wonder, who was this mysterious being?

"That. I can do much worse. Change the temperature, change the color, make Weiss into a more prestigious huntsman, maybe make Yang a boy." The voice said, getting Weiss to glare hatefully at the ceiling and Yang think for a moment.

"I would kinda want to see what I would look like as a boy. Ya'know, see if my tools legit." Yang said making Blake and Weiss face palmed but Ruby look confused.

"Now can you sit down." The voice said toward Blake.

"Give. Me. My clothes!" Blake shouted while trying but failing to keep her composure.

"No. At the end of the chapter they'll return back, but until then get used to it. I told you, **I'm in control.** " The voice said.

"Leave her alone you jerk!" Ruby shouted at the voice. Yang looked at her sister in great worry, fearing she could be next under the voices wrath.

"Do I have to make your clothes vanish too Rose? Oh wait, you still have your strike one." The voice said.

"Don't take my mouth! Please!" Ruby pleaded while the voice sighed.

"No... I've got something better in mind. If you can't keep yourself under control, I'll release the hogs of war." The voice said.

"Don't you mean dogs of war?" Blake corrected

"Dogs, hogs, who cares whatever inbred farm animal of war it is already so shut up!" The voice shouted making Ruby laugh.

Weiss looked down before beginning to read.

 _ **Chapter 2-**_ _**WHAT?**_

 _ **"Awesome, all packed up!" Naruto said with a grin on his face. After working for hours, mostly washing and drying his clothes, and then sorting them. The more Ruby saw of how little he had, the more depressed she felt for feeling so uncomfortable around him. His looks, and his rather brash attitude, made her normally shy away from him. She kind of prefered to not be in the spotlight, while Naruto lavished in attention.**_

"They got that right!" Ruby said.

"Be quiet you dolt, I want to leave sometime!" Weiss chastised Ruby who scooted away from her in fear. Weiss cleared her throat again.

 _ **She didn't expect such a happy guy to have so little.**_

 _ **All of his clothes had been sorted into 2 regular sized boxes, and the toys for his pets were in another box. Everything else he owned was broken, so it had gone in a box with 'Trash/Burn' written on the side of it. It was the biggest box, filled with a lot of the junk that could be seen around the apartment. Peggy was taking a nap in her bed, while Blake was sitting on the couch with a sour look on his face, mostly because Kurama was laying over his backside, making it hard for the cat to peacefully sleep.**_

 _ **Most of Naruto's worldly possessions were his clothes, and the toys he kept for his pets.**_

' _How does he do it?'_ Weiss thought. Even though money was never an issue with her, she couldn't imagine someone so underprivileged yet remaining happy at the same time.

 _ **It made her feel bad about having a lot of good things in her life, to see a happy person with so little and not complaining, but working to change it with his own two hands. Yang had helped wash the clothes, because Naruto had to hand wash everything. Ruby looked around the mostly empty apartment... she had been told to sit down and do nothing. She didn't know the way Naruto liked to organise his stuff, which he didn't do... everything either got washed and folded, before being put into a box, or it was put in a box labelled for burning.**_

"Is a garbage can not optional?" Weiss asked at the stupidity Naruto displayed. Burning? What was next, riding on a giant Nevermore on his first day of school? If that happened she would gladly give Yang a lap dance.

She swore as a Schnee.

"Sounds fun, he should roast marshmallows." Yang commented while Ruby licked her lips. If there was one thing she couldn't help herself with, it was the warm creamy goodness of a charred marshmallow.

 _ **She was holding a potted plant though.**_

 _ **It was a small bonsai tree, and it was very well groomed.**_

 _ **"Hey Naruto, what do you want me to do with this old picture?" Yang asked as she grabbed a framed picture, the glass on the frame cracked. The picture was of Naruto when he was younger, though she didn't recognize the group that he was with.**_

The screen showed Yang holding a picture frame that looked old and unused, but they couldn't see much in the picture. Blake however looked a bit terrified at what she saw with her more enhanced vision in the photo.

 _ **"You can put it in the burn pile, I'm not proud of those days." Naruto told her with an annoyed look on his face. He had a falling out with the people in that picture a long time ago, a very long time ago, before he had even moved to Vale.**_

 _ **"Oh... oh yeah, you used to be in the White Fang before they turned all violent and sinister." Yang said as she remembered what Naruto had told her about his past. He didn't bring up his past too often, because he looked to live in the present more than the past.**_

Weiss stopped reading and growled while Yang and Ruby looked perplexed at the sudden revelation of Naruto's past affiliation.

The White Fang.

To Weiss they were the cause of all the heartache in her home when she was a toddler to a child to a teenager. Her father's wrath was always evident when the White Fang was ever mentioned. She loathed them, hated them, and wanted nothing more than to see them all burned into nothing but ashes.

Weiss looked at Blake, who showed no emotion at the announcement but was a bit surprised at how he just said it without care.

Weiss then asked. "Isn't anyone surprised that he was a crook?" Weiss said while Ruby pointed down at the next line. Weiss looked down before frowning more.

 _ **"Sons of bitches, all of them are worthless. There isn't a good person in the White Fang these days." Naruto said as he spat on the floor in disgust. He lived his life for others, and he had 3 pets because he enjoyed taking care of others, being an important and positive part of people's lives. He took care of a plant, because the plant needed him, and it made him feel nice to see it growing so well.**_

 _ **The White Fang used to try and nurture a relationship between Human and Faunus, and when he was younger he truly enjoyed going to the peaceful boycots and protests.**_

 _ **Then they changed, and he quit the second he saw the direction they were going in.**_

"See. He's good." Ruby said while Weiss narrowed her eyes.

 _He got off of it this time..._

"He left just got up and left? Wow, kudos for him!" Yang made a thumbs up as Weiss groaned.

"Are you going to just let it slip that-

"He left before anything bad happened, don't condemn him." Blake said sternly. Weiss didn't say anything before Yang cut her off.

"I wonder why the White Fang changed though."

"Are you going to interrupt me every time I try to start?" Weiss asked.

"Keep it up, the crowd likes it." The voice suddenly said as Team RWBY looked around.

"Uhhhh... Crowd?" Ruby asked as she tried looking for any signs of life, but saw nothing besides the empty blackness that was their temporary prison.

Blake this time was worried beyond belief!

"Don't worry... I'm just _joking_ with you." The voice lied while winking to the readers.

 _ **"Oh wow, you seem angry." Ruby said to Naruto, who nodded to her.**_

 _ **"I am angry, when I was a kit I used to be in the White Fang, then a few years ago leadership changed, and peaceful turned to violent. So I quit and moved here." Naruto admitted freely, and without shame. He used to be a member of the White Fang, but not the CURRENT White Fang who did so many evil acts. He had been a member of the GOOD White Fang, who sought equal rights between Humans and Faunus, to mend the broken relationship between the races.**_

"That's why you left right?" Weiss asked Blake who nodded and kept the hood close to her skin, trying to cover her bust.

"Yes, Adam was why too. It was just becoming... More grimmer to be around. I didn't want any of that." Blake admitted with a downward gaze.

 _ **"Well, I'm happy you moved here." Yang told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, walking by with a smile on her face.**_

 _ **"Thanks, I'm much happier in Vale. Most of the people are a bit nicer than those in Vacuo... most Faunus in Vacuo move to Mistral or something... Vacuo is not a Faunus friendly place." Naruto said with a shake of his head. Honestly, Menagerie was the only truly Faunus friendly place in the world. It was a island of mostly Faunus, but it was way to cold for him to live in comfort in. He didn't like the cold all that much, he prefered a nicer, warmer place to live.**_

 _ **"Most?" Ruby asked in confusion.**_

 _ **"Yeah, Vale is a... bit more accepting of Faunus, and it certainly beats places like Atlas where the Schnee Dust Company is mainly situated, but it isn't the best place." Naruto explained to the younger girl as he stacked the boxes on top of each other.**_

"Vale isn't the most friendly place either." Yang commented when she remembered Team CRDL bullying Velvet Scarlatina months ago in the lunchroom. Blake nodded too. Most if not all shop owners or workers were belligerent to Faunus in Vale. Not only was it hard to get a job but unemployment for fauna was still on the rise. 73% of faunus who lived in Vale were jobless. The lucky ones who were able to manage upon getting a job barely got enough to support themselves though...

Weiss looked back at the sentence below.

 _ **Yang went over towards the window, before she opened it up and let out the stale air, and let in... Yang closed the window when she realized that there was a horrible smelling dumpster right outside of the window.**_

 _ **"Hey, you live in a dumpster of a place." Yang laughed out, making a pun at Naruto's expense.**_

 _ **"Yang! That is really rude!" Ruby shouted at Yang with a tone that told Yang how disappointed she was with her. Yang didn't feel bad though, because Naruto laughed at her pun.**_

"Didn't we just have this last chapter?" Yang asked confusingly from remebeing something like this happen just a few minutes ago.

"But I was the one who said it was a dump." Ruby said while Blake shook her head at the obvious case of déjà vu. She readjusted the cloak that rode up a bit on her bit when she let herself try to calm down.

 _ **"I'm a guy living alone, my place is a dump." Naruto joked right back at Yang, and Ruby thought about his words for a moment.**_

 _ **"Why do you live alone anyway?" Ruby asked, since she never really had the chance to get to know Naruto before now. Normally their interaction was rather limited, this was the longest she had ever hung around him. Normally she and Yang went to school, and Naruto was a man who worked to make a living for himself. The only times she saw him, was when he was hanging out with Yang, and she only saw him for maybe... an hour at most, and they never really had much to talk about.**_

"You never ask someone why they live alone!" Weiss shouted to Ruby suddenly who didn't see it coming.

"Sorry!" She said automatically.

 _'Dust she is a fool! Bigger than Jaune!'_ Weiss thought before she returned to her previous spot.

 _ **Now she learned he had passed the Beacon entrance exam, without even going to a training school, and suddenly they had a LOT more in common than she thought.**_

 _ **"Oh you know, freedom and all that." Naruto said, avoiding the question, since he would rather not talk about it... at all.**_

"Now do you see what I mean you idiot!" Weiss yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know he's sad!" Ruby defended.

"Can you both calm down..." Blake asked very slowly but loud enough. The cloak wasn't enough to cover her full since it stopped right around her knees. She had it wrapped under her butt and thighs while making sure to tie the little knot around the neck to restrain it from being blown off or her breasts from being shown.

She didn't know why, but she could just feel hundreds of pairs of eyes watching her this very moment.

Freaky.

 _ **"Freedom!" Yang called out with a large grin on her face, and Naruto grabbed the box of trash, before he opened the window again and started to dump it out, before he quickly closed the window. There was an open dumpster below the window after all, so it was no problem to get rid of the garbage now.**_

 _ **"Freedom!" Naruto shouted out with her, before he look the leashes and started to connect them to the collars of his pets. They seemed rather excited to get the chance to go outside, sure they went outside to use the bathroom but walks were special... when a pet went outside to use the bathroom, that was all they did. They used the bathroom, and then their owner called them back inside. When they went on walks, it was a special bonding time between owner and pet. It wasn't something they HAD to do, it was something that wanted to do.**_

 _ **It was good for the pets, and it was good for the owners.**_

 _ **If you had a pet, then it only made sense for you to take them on a walk a few times a week, and if you didn't have time... you MADE time. Pets were living creatures too, and you couldn't just push them to the side because you were too busy.**_

 _ **"Freedom?" Ruby said with a little less enthusiam, kind of confused about how well Yang and Naruto clicked together. Yang never really mentioned if Naruto was actually her boyfriend or not, ot just really good friends. She wanted to assume boyfriend by the way they interacted and how she kissed his cheek so easily, but she didn't want to assume and make a fool of herself in front of her sister's potential boyfriend.**_

"Potential boyfriend? I'm sorry, but if I'm sleeping naked in his house then that's a different story!" Yang said while she slapped her knee.

"What? What does it mean?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head.

"Simple Ruby, when two people... uhhh." Yang stopped for a second before her brain froze. She couldn't give THE TALK to her baby sister now. Especially with creeper watching and or listening.

"When we leave we're going on a lecture of socializing, I can't stand you tonight!" Weiss exclaimed.

"So, are drinks real in this universe?" Yang questioned. Almost two chapters had gotten her parched.

In a fury of smoke and light, 4 drinks appeared on the table. Yang was the first one to take the cold drink and inspect it.

"You didn't spice out our drinks did ya?" Yang asked while Blake sniffed it. Blake was a faunus, and faunus were given special attributes. Her nose could smell certain types of drugs, hallucinogens, laxatives, poisons, and certain ingredients.

All she smelled was vanilla.

Yang looked at her drink before grimacing. "How's about a strawberry sunrise. Hold the umbrella." She asked.

"Do I look like a bartender?" The voice said while Yang laughed a bit. Blake then looked at the book again.

 _ **They had matching outfits for pete's sake.**_

 _ **"Hey Ruby, can you take Blake's leash?" Yang asked for Naruto, since he was going to be taking care of both Peggy and Kurama.**_

 _ **She never understood why Naruto only named one of his pets in his native language. Peggy was a very common name for female boxers, while Blake was a even more common name for black cats, more so males than female cats. She didn't understand why Naruto had named his pet fox Kurama.**_

"Kurama... Sound's like yo-mama." Yang made a pun off of the strange name.

"God Dammit BAR-(Sputters)Uh - I mean Yang!" The voice yelled in annoyance.

Weiss then looked at Yang. "See, even he hates your jokes." She said before re-reading the line.

 _ **"Okay!" Ruby said as she grabbed the leash with a happy look on her face again, while Naruto gave Yang the boxes of his, and his pets, things for the moment. Naruto went over towards the kitchen, before he pulled open a drawer and undid a secret compartment in it. With it open, Naruto pulled out a small wooden box, before he packed it into his pack on his back. He was satisified with himself, having not forgotten that, before he whistled and Peggy came running to him so he could grab her leash from the floor.**_

 _ **Kurama made himself at home inside of the fur on Naruto's tail, but Naruto grabbed the leash and pulled him out of his tail.**_

 _ **"Hey, some of my clothes got mixed in here." Yang commented when she went through the clothes and pulled out a copy of her older outfit, before she had switched into her newer one to match with Naruto.**_

"You really made yourself at home at his place..." Blake said.

 _ **"That isn't surprising, how often do you wear my clothes after getting out of the shower?" Naruto asked her, and she laughed awkwardly. It wasn't strange for her to accidently leave her clothes at his place, because she forgot to change back into them.**_

' _Hmmm, steam covering all the naughty bits as wet arms wrap around his fair maiden. Taking her each and every hip swing.'_ Blake thought from one of the lines from one of her more, disclosed stories.

 _ **"Hey Ruby, is Dad home?" Yang asked with a tilted head, avoiding answering at all costs.**_

 _ **"Uh, I think Dad is visting Uncle Qrow right now... but I don't think we would want a boy coming over." Ruby said with a look at Naruto, who stuck his tongue out with a playful look.**_

 _ **"I think he would be fine with Naruto, I stay over here all the time and Dad doesn't mind." Yang commented with a wave of her hand, and she grabbed all of the boxes, which were pretty light, being only medium sized boxes. It was more of problem to walk Peggy and Kurama than it was to carry boxes.**_

"Naruto must be a an angel for him to get on dads good side." Yang commented while Blake looked at her.

"You're father sounds controlling." She noted.

"Nah he's just protective. That all." Yang said while Ruby nodded as well.

 _ **"Dad thinks you two are a step away from getting married." Ruby said honestly. Taiyang was under the greatest impression that Naruto had proposed to Yang, and the two were simply months away from getting married. The man seemed to have been happy with Naruto for the reason that he had tamed Yang, and could hopefully get her to settle down instead of travelling the world in the pursuit of thrills. Hopefully, getting her to settle down on Patch, nearby their own home so that he could visit his grandchildren, one day, with ease.**_

Weiss stopped at that part before Yang could take the book from her hand in a flash

"This. Is. Insane!" She shouted with a mixture of shock and awe.

Her father being okay with a boy= check.

Her father potentially wanting grandchildren= check.

Her father thinking they were already Engaged= check.

All in all, her father being OKAY with it= check.

This had really been a lot for her to take in all in one sitting. Weiss took the book back before continuing.

 _ **To bad for him, Naruto and Yang were BOTH thrill seekers who wanted to travel the world.**_

"..."

Weiss looked at Yang and could have sworn she saw stars twinkling in her eyes. The pure satisfaction she had on her face said it all. If she could meet Naruto, she would in a heartbeat without a single thoughts hesitation.

 _'YES! One thousand times yes!'_ Yang screamed in her mind.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Naruto and Yang looked away from Ruby, who started to jump up and down in the most excited way she had all day. She was clapping her hands, before she hugged her sister and started to jump while holding onto her.**_

 _ **"Why sister is getting married!" Ruby shouted out with a happy look to her. She looked all over Yang's hands moments later in the search of a ring, before she looked towards Yang and Naruto in surprise, and a little disappointment when she didn't find a ring.**_

 _ **"Ruby, we aren't getting married." Yang told her sister, who looked... like she wasn't sure how to take the way Yang said that.**_

 _ **How could you get married to somebody... who you were already married too?**_

There was a pregnant silence in the room. So quiet you could practically hear the heartbeat of a butterfly. Ruby's jaw nearly hit the floor when Weiss read that out loud and Blake nearly shouted in surprise. Weiss began to get sweaty palms at the increasing heat beside her, and regretted turning her head when she saw that Yang... Was blushing.

Blushing?

Ruby nearly did a double take.

Yang never blushed!

Yang herself was not feeling right. She felt butterflies in her stomach that were up in her throat. Hearing that she was married to someone was quite breathtaking. She herself wasn't on the market for dating. Being single had all its rewards in heaps and amounts. She was expected to carry out her duty to become a huntress, travel the world, and e that way. Meeting someone, a romance possibly, wasn't on her to do list.

"My sisters married?!" Ruby shouted in excitement with her eyes becoming massive.

"That's... The strangest news I've heard in ages." Blake said while Yang still remained silent. Blake didn't really have much of a future planned out besides trying to mend relations between humans and fauna. She didn't see herself falling in love, getting married, or having children. She was in too deep with the white ang to do any of that. Now that she had become a deserter she was marked for death, extinguishing her chances of having a normal life.

"I'm... So... Happy." Yang said, a bit unsure at the news of her doppelganger, until she realized something. This WASN'T her. She was just shocked because this WAS her, his from another dimension. Same but again not.

 _ **They had been dating for 3 years, having met each other when Yang had been kicked out of a store for punching a guy in the face. She bumped into him, and knocked a cup of ramen out of his hands. The two of them then kicked each other's asses, before they just sort of... well into place togeher. With Yang's rather recent birthday, making her legal to marry without the permission of her father, she had went to Naruto and... well she suggested that they elope.**_

 _ **Naruto didn't have enough money to afford a ring, and neither did she. He didn't have the money to buy a house, just enough to support himself and his animals. They had gotten married in secret, with only the witness to their marraige, and the priest who preformed the marraige, knowing about their status as a married couple. When they got out of Beacon, they planned to work together, and travel the world helping people and experiencing thrilling new things. They had their lives together already planned out, they weren't going to stay in one place for any real length of time, so buying a house was completely useless to them at this point.**_

 _ **Technically, by law, she was Yang Uzumaki... or Sun Whirlpool as she learned her name was translated too. Naruto was Maelstrom Whirlpool, even their names were forces of nature, making them fit together... and while Yang Xiao Long meant Sun Little-Dragon, and everyone thought that was still her last name... despite what people though, Xiao Long was actually her entire ex-last name... Xiao Long was two words, but they combined to form her last name.**_

 _ **"Ahhhhhh, you need to man up and propose!" Ruby said with an accusing finger at Naruto, who flicked her in the forehead the second she said it.**_

"I saw that coming." Blake chimed while Ruby huffed. Telling someone they needed to man up got your 2 different responses. If you were unlucky enough to get a Meathead, You were brought back to reality physically, if not you were given an excuse.

Naruto was the option 1.

 _ **"Red, listen to your sister." Naruto told Ruby, and she rubbed her forehead, large pout in place.**_

 _ **"I know Dad wants me to settle down, live a nice life as a house wife or get a small teaching job... but that isn't my style. I don't want to settle down, I want an exciting life filled with thrills... so on my birthday... I suggest that we elope." Yang explained to her sister. Ruby could keep a secret, so it was relativally okay to tell her now that she had kind of stumbled onto the subjest.**_

 _ **"What does elope mean?" Ruby asked, and Naruto palmed his face.**_

"What does it mean Yang?" Ruby asked while rubbing her chin. Weiss groaned.

"If you let me finish then I would tell you!" Weiss was about ready to explode.

 _ **"It means, we snuck away without telling anyone and got married without making a big deal about it. We can't get married, because we ARE married!" Naruto explained to her slowly and calmly, and Ruby tilted her head, and the smile on her face froze into place, with her eyes going dull... not registering anything anymore.**_

"He broke her." Yang said while Ruby's eyes were massive now.

 _ **"You broke her." Yang told Naruto, amused at her sister's reaction.**_

"Called it!" Yang shouted.

 _ **"You okay Red? Not to broken up about this are you?" Naruto asked the girl, before he snapped his fingers in front of her face a few times and brought her out of her shock.**_

"She took the news better than I thought..." Blake said while Ruby looked at her strangely.

"What did you expect to happen?"

"You'd go Nora." Blake answered.

"What! Never..." Ruby waved off.

If there was one thing no one, not even the craziest individual she knew was to never go Full Nora... Ever.

Rule #1 of Beacon: Never go Full Nora... EVER.

 _ **"Oh... oh wow... so you are already... with him... wow... what a twist." Ruby said with a rather, dull voice. She wasn't even sure how she should take what just happened, while Naruto laughed to himself.**_

 _ **Was it REALLY that strange that two impulsive teens, who had been dating for years, who loved to seek thrills, and lived a fast pace lifestyle, were things like money weren't so important as fun, would elope the second it was legal for them both to marry?**_

 _ **Didn't seem weird to him.**_

 _ **End of Chapter 2.**_

*POOF*

Blake felt her skin covered and wrapped in their bindings. Carefully opening the cloak around her chest she was relieved to see it was concealed. Her clothes were back.

"Never again. How many chapters does this story have?" Blake asked kindly, or at least tried to ask kindly.

"Beats me." The voice said.

"What!?" Ruby shouted in despair.

"How do you not know? Didn't you create this dimension?" Weiss questioned from earlier.

"The dimension. Yes I did. But that book was created by someone else. I don't know what's going to happen, that's up to you to find out."

"Why though? We were just on an important mission." Ruby said as she stood up.

"Which was executed rather poorly by the way. I mean jeezus, you can slice a nevermore up but you get your face pounded by two thugs?" The voice asked making Ruby gasp.

"How would you know?" Ruby asked.

"I know everything... Now if I'm correct Blake is next."

"I wo-... Fine." Blake agreed dimly. She couldn't argue and didn't want to get even more humiliated.

"What happened after strike three? Death?" Blake asked with a twitching eye.

"Death!?" Ruby shouted in fear.

"Yea-No. I'm no murderer or executioner." The voice said making Team RWBY look at each other with worry. "But I did have this one idea that will MAKE you want to finish reading..."

"And that would be?" Yang asked while scratching her armpit.

"The antidote of course." The voice said making all the girls stop suddenly.

Team RWBY looked at their drinks suddenly while making different faces, mostly near cringing. Blake smelled her drink again as Yang through her's at the TV. Smashing it.

"HEY! THAT TV COSTED A FAKE PROSTHETIC ARM AND LEG! A chicken leg that is!" The voice shouted in mock glee.

"What." Weiss started.

"Did." Blake said.

"You." Yang added.

" _Do?_ " Ruby asked with a piercing gaze like her friends.

Were they ever going to escape?

* * *

Author's Note: I want to take a break from the Halo lore or the Master Chief being in the spotlight you know? I'm planning on doing a few Naruto fanfics in the future, buuuuuuuuuuut for now I'll just leave that to the professionals. I'll be updating my own stories _very very soon..._

Well that's enough about me sharing, now how's about you share in the review box on what you like, and dislike about the chapter. Come on. Be honest. Not _too_ honest though...


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Whoever said this was a self insert? I never once mentioned it in the author notes or the conclusion making of the chapters. Never once have I said self-insert. The voice is nothing more than the fan bases... " darker side of things". An original character, not large nor small. It's not me in any way shape or form. I'm quite different in real life so don't assume I'm like this, that's complete bullshit. None of you know me. No one know what I endure on a day to day basis at college or at home. Now I'll turn down MR. Voice... Just for you...

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER/ I don't own Naruto or RWBY and** _ **Reading Naruto the Y**_ **was fully written by FTDS and has given me support to use it in a 'READING STORY'.**

"For the _fake_ poison you just drank!" The voice said as it began to laugh making the members of Team RWBY sneer at the room about them. Weiss finally had it and screamed. "Show yourself coward!" She yelled .

"Coming down there with you four? No way! Besides I don't hit women!" The voice said said making the team grip their weapons, ready for a challenge.

"There's 4 of us and only one of you. Not to mention we all want a piece of you. I'd also like to point out we're all carrying weapons." Yang commented.

"I outnumber, out strength, and out skill all of you by a millennium length. And my mind is a weapon. As a matter of fact you should learn some humility Yang." The voice said.

"You can take that humility and shove it creep." Blake said.

"Blake, Blake, Blake... You aren't getting it. Also I'm no creep. I understand first impressions clearly and I... I know I haven't made the greatest one. In fact you should be thanking me. It's better to be in here then out there getting blown up with a bunch of grimm."

"You're mistaken if you think we'll ever thank you. Once this is over I'm going to take you down." Weiss said while the voice chuckled.

"Good luck." The voice said making Weiss do a _'hmfph'_. Blake then looked down and began to read out loud.

 _ **"Long day, anyone want drinks?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. After delivering the animals, and the few boxes, off at Yang's home in Patch, they had all went straight back to Vale in the hopes of doing something that wasn't as boring. Ruby wasn't old enough to drink, but he didn't really care about age stuff.**_

"He seems very easygoing." Ruby said making Yang snicker.

"Yeah, but no drinks for you Rubes." Yang said making Ruby huff.

"I don't like those kind of drinks! They taste like pee." She said... After sipping it once from her sister.

It was a VERY long time ago when they were younger.

Yang and Ruby would never admit to trying Qrow's stash that one time.

 _ **Age was a relative thing, and it was a standard that he didn't care about. He had been drinking most of his life, though he was a type of Faunus that could brag about having a higher tolerance and a very strong system of organs that flushed it out of his system pretty well.**_

 _ **He could get drunk, but he didn't get hangovers like Yang did.**_

"Lucky." Yang said about Naruto's system. Being hungover was worse than being thrashed about by a Ursa Major. She had lost count how many times she'd woken up with a splitting headache and seasick nausea along with it.

It was all perks to growing up and making along the way.

 _ **"I'm not old enough to drink." Ruby commented, with Yang agreeing.**_

 _ **"Yeah, nobody would serve a minor." Yang... kind of agreed. She would totally let Ruby drink, it would be funny to see a drunk Ruby, but not even the seedy places would let Ruby drink. They could get shut down if they were caught... well one place would let her drink. Yang grinned to herself, before she nudged Naruto in the ribs. "Juniors?" She asked with a suggestive tone.**_

"You would seriously let Ruby drink, what kind of girl are you?" Weiss asked while in disbelief. Yang bit her tongue to talk about the ONE time she'd let Ruby try it once... But decided not to and left the conversation with one term she'd heard a million times by now.

"You only live once." Yang said to Wiess while Ruby sat looked at Naruto on the screen.

"You only live once? YOLO?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

Did Yang just really say that?

Blake shok her head, muttering incoherently under her breath.

 _ **"We can't go back there after the last time." Naruto reminded her, and she blinked at him.**_

 _'Last time?'_ Blake asked while looking at Yang's interested look.

"Yang... What did the OTHER you do this time?" Ruby asked with slight embarrassment. Yang had knack of getting thrown out of stores for acting too irresponsibly. There was the stores, ammo shops, dance clubs, and one time a bar. But it appears this would be bar number two.

"What can I say, people just don't know how to _Yang_ out.~" Yang said as Ruby, Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes in order.

"That joke was so bad it gave me cancer." The voice grumbled while Yang stuck her tongue out.

 _'Hope it kills him.'_ Blake thought grimly.

 _ **"Why?" She asked, like she had no idea... which she didn't. She was black out drunk, with no ability to even slightly remember what had happened to possibly get them kicked out of Juniors.**_

 _ **"What did Yang do?" Ruby asked, with Yang shooting her a look of pure betrayal. She was NOT that bad... was she?**_

"She can be./Yeah./Yes." Ruby, Blake, and Weiss said in sync. Yang had long stare at them, how could the think so expectantly of her?

 _ **"She got WASTED, and we got caught having maritals in the bathroom." Naruto told Ruby, who still looked confused.**_

Blake instantly regretted saying it as the drink Weiss had was caught in her throat from the wording Naruto had used. She began choking and hacking as the liquid went down the wrong pipe.

She'd come from a more upper scale household and knew of certain loopholes in wording.

She most CERTAINLY knew what that word was...

For instance, _'sniveling quim'_ was a dirty remark to a ladies genitals, something her father had used on more than one occasion.

Blake knew what the word meant as she had stopped reading...

Although Yang and Ruby were both waiting for a response.

"Uhhhh Remnant to Blake, what's wrong? Cat got your to tongue?" She asked making Blake shake her head.

"No... Just a annoying blond." She muttered while her face was on fire. Blake could tell Weiss was in the same boat as well as her face could rival a disintegrating comets blair through the planet's atmosphere.

Blake then began to read... Not really feeling good with what was coming up.

 _ **Even Yang looked confused, not sure what the word Naruto used meant. She didn't remember anything about that night, so his hint wasn't... context clues... she got wasted... and they got caught doing something... maritals... marraige... something married people do... that you can do in a bathroom... while you were too wasted to see straight.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **She and Naruto got caught fucking in public.**_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

...

...

Ruby's face, for a lack of better terms must have had a burst blood vessel when those words were said. Her pale skin was now grew red in color with each coming second. Yang was in a similar boat as well, although she had a devilish grin spreading across her face. The thought of being caught in public while in such an innocent place was... A sexual thrill.

"That... Is so..." Ruby tried to spit out whatever crumbling words she had in her mind but couldn't squeeze any of it out. "GROSS!"

"Yang, I swear on all my future children, that I will never let any of them near you." Weiss said as slowly and surely as possible.

"Uhhhh... Oookay?" Yang said unsure.

"Same." Blake said even if she ever had children.

"Not you too, how about you Ruby? Are you going to-

"I can't look at you right now." Ruby said while keeping her hood over her head. Her sister being told about being in that position was one thing, but in a BATHROOM! How dirty could those two be?!

Yang didn't know what she did wrong? All she did was show Naruto how much she loved him... Even in a bit of a bad spot, but what was so bad about that?

 _ **"What are-" Ruby started, before Yang stopped her.**_

 _ **"Don't ask, you don't want to know. I figured it out, and I don't want to explain this to my sister... here. Take this, and go to that Dust shop you always go to." Yang said as she got out her wallet and pulled out a few cards of lien, before handing the cards to Ruby so she could have some money to spend.**_

"Too late!" Ruby's muffled cry came from beneath her hood.

"Awww don't worry Ruby, I bet one day when you get a boyfriend you won't be any different." Yang said while Ruby shook her head.

"I don't want a boyfriend. And if I did I wouldn't want one just for that!" She said.

"You better not, I don't want to even think about that." Weiss said impatiently.

 _ **"Awesome, thanks Yang! Do you need any ammo?" Ruby asked them as she glanced at their weapons. Naruto pulled his pistol out, before he showed her the kind of ammo that he used.**_

 _ **"I don't use Dust for ammo, since I don't like the Schnee Dust Company." Naruto told her, and she looked at him in surprise. ALL ammo was created using Dust, there were no regular bullets sold... anywhere in this day and age. All bullets were formed from dust, so unless Naruto was some kind of genius, which she doubted, that could make his own ammo from scrap he had to use Dust.**_

"Excuse me, what did that buffoon just say?" Weiss said with a heated gaze.

"I can't say that I blame him." Blake claimed, making Weiss's attention divert from the Book.

"That's an absolute lie!" Weiss yelled.

"What is? The Schnee dust company being a racist company." Blake said making Weiss want to rattler her chains, but all she could do was try to calm herself down and sit. She couldn't argue with it but didn't want to agree with it either.

Blake looked down at the book, feeling very calm now.

 _ **"What do you use?" Ruby asked, and Naruto pointed his gun at the wall and shot it. Ruby blinked when instead of a hole on the wall, a familiar swirl marking appeared made out of ink. She blinked again when Naruto was suddenly touching the wall, having moved over 50 feet before she could even react to him moving. Naruto pointed his gun at HER this time, and he pulled the trigger. She tried to dodge it, but it hit her in the shoulder and she felt a small pinch as the same black symbol... might have appeared on her clothes... her clothes were black, so it was too hard to tell.**_

 _ **Then Naruto was gone before she could react, and she felt his fingers touching the back of her head.**_

 _ **Yang was just giving her a look of amusement.**_

 _ **"Marking Bullets for my Semblence, my Semblence is Teleportation, but to teleport I have to mark the spot I teleport to. Normally I can just touch you and mark you, but I can take the mark off and shape it into a bullet... so I make my own ammo." Naruto told her as he gripped his fist, and when he opened it up she saw a black bullet... so black she thought it was made out of ink. Naruto loaded the bullet into the gun, before he pointed it at the the trashcan nearby. Ruby heard a boom, before she heard a second boom when Naruto shot another trashcan on the other side of the street.**_

 _ **"Watch this." Yang said as she paid close attention herself.**_

 _ **"Ok-" Ruby started to say 'Okay' before her jaw dropped when Naruto teleported to the first trashcan and simply touched it, before he teleported the first trashcan on top of the second trashcan. Not only could he teleport himself, but he could teleport other things to the marks he laid. Naruto started to walk back to them, and he started to reload his gun... it held a max of five bullets per gun.**_

"That's... Pretty cool." Yang said with a stunned expression that turned into a smile. Blake nodded as well, thinking the semblance was interesting, but not the CRAZIEST one she had ever seen.

 _ **"Sadly, the marks made from the bullets are made of regular ink so they vanish with water. Marks I make with my hand take about a week to fade away." Naruto told her, and she seemed to be... well she was stunned by how awesome his Semblence was.**_

 _ **"That... that is so COOL!" Ruby said as she vanished in a cloud of rose petals, seeming to go so fast she teleported to him with a near-fangirlish look on her face. Naruto decided to draw his second gun, before he showed her that it was also loaded with the same kind of bullets.**_

"Teleportation? Almost like my glyphs or Ruby's semblance." Weiss said while watching Naruto vanish from one spot but appear at the next. It was most blinding to see him move. Almost like he was never there to begin with.

Blake could admit it was a useful skill. Not many people truly appreciated how important speed was when fighting.

Ruby couldn't help but feel in awe at the semblance. It was almost like hers, but with more tricks to it.

 _ **"Naruto's Semblence is very... unique. Kind of like your speed, but he has mastered his Semblence." Yang informed Ruby, and Naruto nodded. He knew the limitations of his Semblence very well, he had a limit to how many times he could make a jump. After he jumped 5 times, he would have to wait 1 minute before he could make anymore jumps. That was why he got two guns with room for five bullets each, so that he could remember how many times he had jumped.**_

 _ **The stronger the Semblence, the greater the drawback to using it.**_ _ **Naruto could go anywhere in the world he had marked, but it took his aura to use. For just himself, it took the minimal amount of aura. Teleporting something else that was human sized took a good deal of aura, and teleporting a living and breathing human, or rather teleporting somebody who didn't want to be teleported, took a great deal of aura. Teleporting himself, and somebody else, at the same time, took a combined amount of aura to use.**_

 _ **He had mastered his Semblence though, but there was saying, using Dust could modify a Semblence somewhat... but Naruto had no desire to use Dust, so there went that.**_

"Must save him lien... Whatever money he has that is." Weiss commented since dust could be as cheap as a stick of gum or expensive as a new car.

"That wasn't nice." Ruby said to Weiss. "Why are you mean to everyone we meet?"

"I'm not mean! I'm just tired of people acting stupid." Weiss said making Blake frown.

"Naruto's isn't stupid... He's different." She said making Yang look at the way Blake defended him.

 _ **"Wait... what good does that do against Grimm... you don't have a weapon to fight with?" Ruby asked when she saw a fatal flaw. Naruto showed her his hand, before his flexed his fingers and his fingernails turned into claws. She gave a surprised shout and jumped back, while Naruto gave her a chuckle. The claws were about an inch long each, and slightly curved, but ended in sharp points to them. The claws were made for killing, that much was for sure.**_

"Wow... That must be one hell of a back-rub when he gives one." A pale Yang said when she herself saw the claws. Looked pretty sharp... Enough to tear steel into two.

"So Blake, do you have claws?" Ruby asked as Blake nodded.

"Yes, but muscle is another necessity needed to cut deep." She commented. Blake wasn't a vicious fighter and wouldn't resort to claws unless she had to.

"It sounds useful, in case your weapon get's broken." Weiss said making Blake nod.

 _ **"I'm a Faunus, remember. It isn't uncommon for Faunus who take after certain animals to have the ability to turn their fingernails into claws." Naruto told her as he swiped his claws against the concrete to prove a point. The concrete gained 5 new, deep, clawmarks in the ground, with sparks coming off the places Naruto's claws scrapped. The best part, his claws weren't even the least bit affected by slicing through concrete.**_

"See." Blake said, albeit being shocked he managed to cut the concrete that much without so much as chipping a tip of the nail.

"I take it back, if he ever gave any of use a back rub it would go straight through." Yang said with large eyes.

 _ **"By using my aura, I can prevent my claws from taking damage when I cut stuff." Naruto was happy to explain, upon guessing why she looked the way she did.**_

"That explains it then, for a second I thought he was some kind of SUPER-faunus." Weiss said, brushing off the idea.

"Aura has different levels, I wonder how much he used?" She asked as she kept reading.

 _ **"... So no ammo then?" Ruby asked awkwardly, remember what she had to do.**_

 _ **"Pick me up some gum okay?" Yang asked her sister, before Naruto shook his head and laughed a little. Yang liked chewing on gum, or rather, she liked a certain flavor of gum a bit too much because she said 'It makes it more fun to give blowjobs'... and he didn't complain. It changed the texture of her mouth when she blew him... just like she told him to drink fruit punch or sugar water before he ate her out, because it coated the tongue with something that made oral sex... better.**_

"God Yang! What is wrong with you?!" Weiss screamed out. First she had to hear about the sexual innuendos in the previous chapters, but they just seem to be getting worse and worse as time progressed. It was only a matter of time before they actually seal the deal and she was forced to watch, or possibly read that with her in the exact same room!

"What's a blowjob?" Ruby carefully asked while Blake nearly slapped Yang who couldn't help but snicker at her siblings radiating innocence just waiting to be shattered even more. While Ruby knew about certain words and comments pertaining to that touchy subject, didn't know the names of certain positions or sexual acts such as "Blowjobs." She had of course heard the F word said by her sister on a few occasions, her father whenever he was in his tirade mode, and very few times by her uncle Qrow.

"You don't want to know..." Blake said while rubbing her heated face with her hand. There are certain occasions when she had read the word over and over again in the texts of her books, but reading it out loud with all of her friends in the same room next to her on the same couch was almost as embarrassing as watching a porno with your parents.

"Girls got to put her skill set sometime." Yang said while trying to justify her reasoning. It's not like she could disagree with herself now could she?

"What skill do you get from sucking someone off?!" Weiss yelled again.

"Wanna find out?" Yang asked while leaning into Weiss, making her nearly fall back over the couch. Blake couldn't help but slam her forehead on the book and groan in despair. There just wasn't no end to Yang's jokes now was there?

 _ **"Okey dokey then!" Ruby shouted out, and she was already running to get out of the bad part of town, and go to her favorite shop in the world. Naruto laughed as he watched her go, while Yang scratched the back of her head.**_

 _ **They waited until she was out of sight before turning around and walking in a different direction.**_

'My pervert senses are tingling.' Weiss thought with a weary look.

 _ **"Sorry about her, she is a bit... not good with people. She is super friendly, but she is... kind of awkward around some people." Yang apologized to Naruto, who simply waved it off.**_

 _ **"Don't worry, I've had antisocial friends before." Naruto told her, and she nodded to him.**_

 _ **"You mean, your ex-girlfriend before me?" Yang asked, bringing up part of his past that he had told her about when she had first asked him. She had never really gotten... well much information out of him about her though. She knew Naruto though, and once you were apart of his small list of precious people, you were almost always going to be on the list. Naruto had an amazing capacity for love and understanding, and even forgiveness that she couldn't even fathom.**_

"Ex-girlfriend?" Yang asked while looking around the group suggestively. "Now I wonder who would have pegged my little Na-ru-to before I did..." She looked around the room at this but had a very clear answer at who it was... She knew her sister didn't exactly have the bravery or courage to ask someone as masculine as Naruto out, and she sure as hell knew anyone but Weiss would go out with Naruto. She wasn't all too friendly with fauna even before the initiation. So she and Ruby or out the window at this point...

"It wasn't me that's for sure." Weiss waved it off dismissively. She wasn't as open to fauna in the beginning of her life, or ever around one to begin with. Not to mention her father would probably disown her for ever having a relationship with a faunus.

Blake looked anywhere but Yang's gaze. She didn't wait before she kept reading while her fingers began to quiver. She hoped with every microscopic fiber of her being that it was anyone but her in the White Fang. Even though there weren't as many people her age in the group she didn't know a few other girls who were in the same ranks as her... Not as known but still there.

 _ **It had been their first big arguement, and they had almost broken up over it.**_

 _ **"Yeah, but Blake was... more antisocial. She was a more serious person than Ruby, but she did have her moments where she could be fun loving... but it was more... subdued fun. We seperated when I moved though." Naruto told Yang, and he did it without betraying Blake either. Blake had been his first love, a long... long time ago before he had even met Yang. The two of them had truly been in love, and Naruto had one day planned to propose to Blake when the world was a more peaceful place... where Faunus and Humans could understand each other.**_

All the attention turned to Blake now, who was looking in the other direction.

"Why Blake, I think we could learn a lot about each other from this.~" Yang said while having a feeling Blake and Naruto were once a pair. All of the facts were pointed at the two. Naruto was once in the White Fang, check. He had a cat named Blake, check. And both were in all rights, very attractive people.

It all just seemed too good to be true at the same time being too inconvenient.

Blake never had been in a relationship, so hearing she was previously in one was both reassuring and shocking at the same time. Being in the White Fang was nothing more than a daily life objective beating on for one second to the next. She had no future plans that were not concerning to her priorities, and wasn't at all interested with anyone else in the white thing besides Adam. Adam had been a teacher, mentor, guide through combat training, and one of her best and only friends at the time.

"Blake and Naruto, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a Yang bomb in a baby carriage!~" Yang sang along while Blake's left eye began to twitch and her left hand went towards her sword. Her dwindling self restraint kept her from decapitating the blonde bombshell that sat just a few feet away from her.

Even through the growing on rage pestering and boiling deep within her, she carried on reading the following sentences.

 _ **She was in the White Fang... right up on the frontlines with him.**_

 _ **That was how they had met after all, and they grew up together into their early teen years. Fuck, they had met when they were only 5 years old, they had joined the White Fang very early in life... but unlike Naruto... Blake had stayed with the very scum that he couldn't be with. When the White Fang had turned violent... Blake had stayed with them, because they were getting results with violence. Naruto couldn't stand the killing, the unneeded fighting... so he left.**_

 _ **Naruto had asked her to leave with him... but she refused... and they had never seen each other since.**_

' _Maybe things could have changed... If I left that is.'_ Blake thought sadly while regretting her choices. She had been with the white thing for as long as she could remember and felt like it was her only family that she had ever had. But due to her strong loyalty, her doppelganger had lost the only love should ever come across in her... Their whole life. Maybe she in Naruto could have eloped. maybe she and Naruto could have bought a small apartment and plan to marry and run away together... Be nothing but birds in the distance, free from all the heartache and darkness that had been shrouding their entire existence.

 _ **"You must have really loved her, you even named your cat after her." Yang said with a small smile on her face. Naruto never really talked about his past too often, but she did know a good bit about it, like Naruto knew a large amount of hers as well. Naruto had Blake, the regular cat, before he had even met her, so she didn't feel insulted that he still had the cat. She thought it was sweet that Naruto still loved Blake, but she felt superior to Blake because Naruto had married HER and not Blake.**_

"Why do I feel bad all of a sudden?" Yang asked out loud while Blake refused to look in her direction. Maybe it was jealousy, maybe it was envy? She couldn't pinpoint it but it was a little bit of both.

Yang looked at Blake but could tell this was going to be hard for her. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. It was a touchy subject that she had no part in objecting herself into since this wasn't her, but an alternative version of her.

 _ **"I'll always love her, but I love you more." Naruto told Yang, and she grinned at him, before she linked arms with him and pressed his arm right into her cleavage.**_

' _Okay, that one... hurt.'_ Blake thought while felt a surge of pain in her throat. Hearing that Naruto still love her even though they weren't together was probably one of the sweetest thing she's ever heard. Warmer and sweeter than anything she had ever heard in any of her books before. She wanted to stop, but she also wanted to finish. She was becoming more more angry at Yang, but was angriest with herself.

 _ **"You are getting some tonight Darling. You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, this Blake chick is really missing out. To think, she passed up the chance to be with such a stud muffin." Yang said, flirting with him. They were a HAPPILY married couple, meaning that they were very much in love, and they showed that love.**_

 _ **"Lets not forget about Red though, she needs somebody to take her home." Naruto told Yang, and the girl seemed to let out a sigh of annoyance. She wanted to spend some intimate time with Naruto, but he had to bring up the things she had to do.**_

"You better not forget about me again!" Ruby shouted while keeping Yang in her vicinity.

"Ruby... Shuuuush!" Yang hushed Ruby who wanted to speak, but had a hand clamped over her mouth.

 _ **"We can still have sex right?" Yang asked with a grin on her face.**_

 _'Oh dust...'_ Ruby thought while pulling her hood over her face once more.

Blake frowned a bit a bit at this... It wasn't funny or easy for her.

 _ **"Sure, I need something to make me forget about Blake after somebody brought her up again." Naruto said with a playfully accusing tone being pointed at Yang, who scratched the back of her head.**_

 _'Forget? What did I do to hurt you Naruto?'_ Blake thought sadly.

 _ **Naruto** **did need to forget about Blake though, because when he thought about her... he remembered the good times he had with her... Yang wasn't the first person he had slept with after all... when he and Blake were in their early teens, and at a delicate state in their lifes where their hormones were all over the place... they had made love as well.**_

"Ooohhhh so the kitten is actually the cat who sealed the package first. Maybe we'll get a sneak peak in a flashback.~" Yang said making Blake's previous embarrassment/anger/sadness return in full force.

Ruby was in no better position as she began to stick her head in between the cushions of the couch, hoping her face wouldn't explode from her sisters doppelganger's perverted thinking.

Blake was still thinking at that last line she read.

She and Naruto... Had sex? Even before? Naruto apparently left the White fang when he was only 14... That was very young to be doing that kind of stuff.

Weiss felt like chopped live right now. While she never had much of an interest in boys, both she and Yang's doppelgangers had both been in some type of relationship, and here she was, still a virgin. Like her leader Ruby, she honestly couldn't see any boy going after her, or vise versa. Maybe in a few years... Maybe...

Weiss was in a bit of a dilemma herself. She hadn't truly thought of falling for someone... But... that all changed when she met Neptune. A real smooth talker filled to the brim with confidence and a cool sway. She and Neptune weren't exactly a pair but they had similar interests in each other. She was waiting for him to ask her out and ready to begin a bond.

But was in no way ready to have sex. Not yet... With Neptune though, maybe... Just maybe.

Now Blake knew she really had made a bad choice in decision making. That was something that could never ever be replaced. Her virginity was sacred to her. Her only way of escaping her depression was by replacing it with lust. Her book were the answer to her anxiety. But it seemed this world's Blake had the better thing. A lover. A person she had made hers and no one else's. She had developed a crush on Adam when she was younger and wanted to spend a life with him. Maybe as a friend or something more... But IN this world, Naruto was something she needed.

She should have said Yes... Just one simple word.

She would have found everything she had been looking for.

She should have been Naruto's partner... Lover... Mother of his children...

Blake was in such a heated battle with her emotions now that she could nearly cry.

 _ **"So that is a yes on the sex." Yang said with a grin on her face even larger than before. To make her lover forget about all other women but her, that was the greatest turn on. She would make Naruto forget that anyone but her even existed, and when they were together, it was only them. She and he were the only people that existed when they were making love, and even if they were thinking of somebody else before sex, they sure as hell were not while having it.**_

Blake had the strongest urge right now to rip the book up at that comment. But she had to remember this is before they met and before they were even as a team. So she had to understand that Blake was nothing but a name to her at the moment, but to Naruto she was a former love her. And nothing more but a memory now. All thanks to her.

 _ **"That is a yes on the sex." Naruto confirmed for her, and she pumped her fist into the air.**_

"Best. Boyfriend. EVER!" Yang shouted with glee while her teammates were contemplating whether to murder her or not.

 _ **"Yes!" Yang said with the biggest shit eating grin. No matter how many times they had sex, she always loved it. In the bed, in the shower, over the the kitchen counter, on the floor, in the bathrooms of fancy places, in bars, in the park, in the forest, in a pool, in a hot tub... pretty much anywhere they could do it actually. She liked sex, it felt good, and she was doing it with the person that she had fallen in love with... she had a RIGHT to have sex with him, he was her husband.**_

' _FOR DUST'S SAKE WHY! WHY WAS I PUT NEXT TO A SEX FIEND WHO IS SO BLUNT!? WHY!?'_ Weiss screamed mentally.

"You don't do that stuff in a park Yang! Dad would kill you!" Ruby's muffled scream came from the couch while Yang simply crossed her thighs and had a blush on her smiling face. The thoughts of doing those type "activities" in plain sight were just simply so juicy that she may have to take a little 'break' in the restroom to relieve herself from her growing libido.

She couldn't help it, hormones at that age were full force.

"Yang... I'm going to regret every nice thing I've thought about you." Blake said.

"Huh? Why?" Yang asked.

"I... Just can't read this... Not anymore." She said while not looking at her.

 _ **She would keep her scroll on though.**_

 _ **Just in case Ruby needed her.**_

 _ **She was having fun tonight!**_

 _ **End of Chapter 3.**_

Blake then threw the book in Yang's lap while noticing there were dent marks from Blake's fingernails. Yang looked at Blake Who refuse to look at her in the face and noted how uncomfortable she looked sitting there next to her. Blake had her arms crossed, her legs pressed together, while looking at the floor in front of her. Not even moving an inch.

"Do... you wanna take a break?" She asked in a soothing tone. Blake didn't look at her or nod. She simply didn't want to look at her at the moment but couldn't feel happy with herself either.

Ruby's head was still wedged in between the cushions and she wasn't planning on coming out anytime soon. Same for Weiss who was leaning to the other side of the room with her arms crossed and face still burning full force.

Yang looked at the state of all of her teammates and thought maybe this chapter came out a bit too... Suggestive?

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: As you can see, Blake is a bit more... Emotionally sensitive when it comes to romance in my eyes. Seeing how she had someone with her could possibly resurface old memories of Adam.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: Don't really have much to say... SO READ.

* * *

After Blake came back from "calming down", she sat next to Ruby. She wasn't at all thrilled of the everlasting reminder of how she wasn't part of Naruto's life anymore. The thought of her denying someone they're love for her was simply... Appalling. She didn't know whether to be angry at herself or Yang.

Yang, trying to ignore the obvious feelings of being marked as a target, turned the page with a sinister grin that didn't sit well with others.

She gleamed at the page with a grin that was dangerous as she slurred with a tone that made everyone in the room regret sitting beside her.

 **Chapter 4- Y**

Weiss made a scrunched up face. "Hmmmm. That's an odd chapter name." Weiss said while Yang shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Probably because of my name." She said dreamily, thinking this chapter was going to be all about her again... making Blake snort in disgust at her cockiness.

"Or, 'Y' are you still talking?" Blake asked making Yang look back at the book's contents with a small smile. Blake had a feeling this chapter was going to be "The one" where she knew she'd have to use everything in her power not to strangle the life out of Yang.

"Alright then, have it your way." Yang gestured to the first words of the chapter... Her mouth was nearly watering.

She was ready. Ready to read the steamy, passionate, rough, hard, and strenuous lovemaking take action. She remembered to hit the 'record' button on the TV when no one was looking... After asking the voice 'nicely' where it was.

Yang then began to read, feeling a bit TOO proud of this chapter...

 _ **"Oh GAWD that was great." Yang said between some of her many pants she was expelling. It didn't matter HOW many times they did it, every time they had sex she was completely and utterly satisfied by him. Even now, as she laid on the bed/couch of his soon to be ex-apartment, she was barely able to move a muscle.**_

"Aw..." Yang's smile faltered. This wasn't what she expected. "No action. That stinks." Yang said. ' _Seriously? All that put off to nothing? What gives? I thought we were getting some hardcore pumping.'_ Yang thought.

"I'm not listening! Lalalalalalala!" Ruby sang as she stuck her fingers in her ears and Yang read on, much to Blake and Weiss's dismay. Ruby was still having to endure listening, and watching some certain things that she wasn't exactly too thrilled to see. Right about now, she could see her sister on the television, completely covered up to her breasts by a sheet while her hair was messy and stuck up in many places.

Kind of like when she woke up, only this time she had just been nearly knocked up.

Ruby could also assume Yang was naked since her clothes were scattered across the room... In fact, she could see a pair of panties hanging from the ceiling fan.

She hoped that wasn't the case though! That's the last thing she needed, or their dads heart to needed right about now!

She thanked whoever was in charge that their dad didn't know of this...

 _ **Naruto was sitting on the side of the bed, while she was wiping the sweat from her body with the sheet that was on the bed.**_

 _'Yum, some tasty eye candy.'_ Yang said while she was sitting reading and stuffing her face with some snacks she had found in a miniature fridge next to the television. It was stuck to the brim with canned popcorn, candies, soda, napkins, wipes, and a few cans of raw tuna...

She didn't know why raw tuna was there but she wasn't complaining. And neither was Blake.

Watching and observing the fine specimen that was Naruto Uzumaki was not only entertaining but gratifying. These snacks were definitely needed!

 _ **Naruto was popping his back, since when Yang liked to ride somebody, there was a risk of something being... put out of place. The girl had super strength, and she was not afraid to use it during certain acts. When she used it, Naruto feared for the health of his pelvis and his lower spine. The girl did NOT know the meaning of holding back, and she made it her personal mission to take him as deeply as possible with every single thrust, every time. There was NO going halfway with Yang, she went all or nothing.**_

"Yeah, just popping out all the _Yang_ time." Yang cracked another like a breath of air.

All of team RWBY _(With the exception of Yang)_ groaned in anguish at another one of her puns that only seem to put the crowd to sleep.

"Good thing's Naruto's powerful..." Blake mentioned at the sound of Naruto popping the knots in his back. Looking at how strained he was. "Otherwise-" Blake began.

"He'd be broken. Pelvis, arms, legs, neck, back. You name it, it'd be shattered. Yang in a fight is one thing, but in the BEDROOM is another." Weiss said, steaming at her own words but knowing it'd be true.

"Nice to know you think so _HIGHLY_ of my endurance." Yang commented looking back at Weiss while winking, making the heiress grumble under her breath.

"It wasn't a compliment. I just pity the fool who gets into that position." Weiss said back to the gauntlet wielder.

 _ **"Tell that to my pelvis." Naruto told her as he rubbed his lower back, and she turned onto her side and smiled.**_

 _ **"Wanna go again?" Yang asked as she rolled onto her side, a grin on her face.**_

"Again! Again!" Yang shouted while standing up fully on the couch while her sister shook her head so fast it could have put the speed of lightning to shame.

' _No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No!'_ Weiss chanted in her mind while Blake began to have the similar thoughts as well. Ruby was thinking the exact same thing as her head began to shake from side to side and a haste of panic.

"No more, I can't watch this!" Ruby shouted as she attempted to turn off the TV... But found out there wasn't an off switch. Or a plug for that matter.

"Don't. Touch. The. TV." The voice said. "You broke the last one and fixing it wasn't cool... don't make me angry."

Yang looked up at the ceiling before saying. "Hold on a sec will ya, I want to get to the good part!"

The voice said nothing.

 _ **"You can't even move properly." Naruto told her with his lips quirked into a smile, and all she did was send him a thumbs up.**_

 _ **"I don't need to move, just spread my legs and do the rest. I can't move them, but I can feel just fine." Yang told him, while also telling him to basically do all of the work at the same time. She couldn't move too well, her arms were just fine, but the rest of her was like pudding at the moment.**_

"You have absolutely no class whatsoever Yang!" Weiss said to her as she listened to the doppelganger Yang speak that way on the television with no shame whatsoever.

Yang did nothing as she shrugged her arms and went back to reading / watching the rest of her story... Since she had appeared in almost every chapter and as the second protagonist, she believed it was her story and since no one else had made an appearance as of yet.

Ruby looked at yang before saying. "Yang, can I just turn the TV off? Please?"

"Nope! I want front row seats and full surround sound when it starts playing again." Yang said as Blake began reciting her prayers, hoping for a quick and merciful ending at the impending doom that was known as Yang Xiao long in a sex demon craze.

"Can I at least mute it?" Ruby begged like a small innocent puppy stuck in the rain.

"What did I just say?" The voice grumbled.

"NO!" Yang yelled.

 _ **Yang looked at Naruto's back, before she blinked when she saw the tattoo that he had on his back. It was glowing, which she didn't normally see happen. She always did wonder about the tattoo that he had.**_

 _ **Y**_

"Why a 'Y' tattoo?" Blake questioned as she Scrutinized the ink image on Naruto's back with a tedious gaze.

"Maybe I'll have a 'Z' on my butt." Yang commented, making Blake lean over and smack the back of Yang's head, pushing it right into the bowl of popcorn she had just sat on her lap right next to the book.

If she was going to be stuck in this polar sub plane dimension for as long as this book was still being read, didn't mean she have to play by the rules of teamwork. Yang pulled her head outside the bowl, with a few pieces of popcorn stuck in her hair, and looked at Blake with a sorry look, while Blake returned with the same glance as before.

"I was just asking, so why a letter?" Yang asked to with the same interest. she of course had seen all sorts of tattoos on all sorts of people in and out of Vale and Patch respectively.

"Maybe it's not a letter but a mark. Some symbols look like letters but have different meanings." Weiss said while gaining a quizzical look.

 _ **It was of a Y, but it was strange. The top parts of the Y were different colors. The first line, the one on the left side leading to the middle line, was bright yellow. The other line was bright red, very red. Where the two lines connected was a small circle that turned orange, before it became a thicker line in the color orange, thicker than either of the first two lines leading to it... it was a very stylish Y.**_

 _ **Even more than that, the Yellow Line was styled to look like Wind, and the Red line was styled to look like a flowing river... and the final line looked like water that was mixed with wind.**_

"Pretty." Ruby said while looking at the odd tattoo with similar curiosity. It was an interesting design while being unique in its own special way. She likes the color red and, the fiery design on the right side was captivating to her in a sort of way.

"You better not be thinking about getting a tattoo, dad would be pissed." Yang said making Ruby shake her head.

"I don't want a tattoo, I heard they're painful to get." Ruby said.

"Not to mention it would be "WHISKEY". Yang said, quoting from her uncle.

"But at least I'm not doing STUFF in the bathroom or the park." Ruby commented while averting her eyes elsewhere.

"And the tub." Blake added.

"And the kitchen counter." Weiss said without missing a beat.

"And the pool... Hey, when did we ever have a pool?" Yang said but asked at the end. Sure she visited a public pool from time to time but stopped going there as soon as the age group above her became rather touchy.

 _ **"Lazy ass, get up. We still have to go get your sister." Naruto said as he pushed Yang out of the bed, and she went splat against the floor, face down on the ground. She sat up on her forearms, before she rubbed her nose with a grin on her face.**_

"He just can't seem to stop pushing you onto the floor can he?" Blake asked as Yang snickered a little at watching herself fall from the bed and onto the floor in another heap.

"Must have been one massive love making session." She said while crossing her arms. Yang herself was a virgin who hadn't been in any formal relationship with anyone. Hearing that she was not only in one, married, and "Roasting the Boomstick" every single day with a thrill seeker such as herself, not only made her happy and content but took some of the edge off from her search for her mother.

She was in a very good mood right now.

Maybe being forced to read this book against her will wasn't so bad after all?

Didn't mean Weiss, Ruby, and Blake were enjoying it.

 _ **"Can't move." Yang told him, because to her it would seem like Ruby was going to get stuck walking home again.**_

"You can't just leave me alone every chapter! Big Sisters don't do that!" Ruby said While crossing her arms and looking defiantly at her sister. Who still SAT there, reading the book and continuing on with her hopes of getting more action in the coming scenes.

"There's a fine hunk on a bed whose decent enough to be like me! Sorry Ruby but I can't wait!" Yang said to Ruby who gasped at her sister's dilly dallying.

"Sister's huh?" Blake said to Weiss who shook her head.

"Tell me about it." She replied dryly.

 _ **Naruto started to get dressed, something he was able to do much faster than Yang, and by the time she managed to lift herself back onto the bed he was already fully dressed. She blinked at how fast he was able to do that, she didn't even see him finish. She saw him start, but she looked away and now he was fully dressed.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **That lazy ass teleported his clothes onto his body when she wasn't looking. She had his mark dyed into the inside of her clothes as well, and seconds later she found herself completely dressed. She looked at Naruto with dull eyes, while he hefted her onto his shoulder and the two of the teleported...**_

"Man, if he can get them on that fast, think about how fast he can take them off." Blake said out loud making Weiss look at her with worried eyes.

"Hey! Don't get any sick ideas from this!" She wasn't ready for Blake to start acting Yangish...

"I... Nevermind." Blake said while looking off to the side, feeling guilty at her one slip of being open-minded.

"Can't help that Naruto's got her mind in a flush." Yang said toward Blake who dug her fingers in the couch.

 _ **and suddenly things got awkward. They had teleported where they shouldn't have, because at the moment they were inside of a police station... where Ruby was being interogated by a woman with blond hair and bright eyes dressed like a witch... who stood over 6'5" in height, and a man in a dark green suit an inch taller than the woman with gray hair.**_

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch and the headmaster of Beacon Ozpin.**_

"Oh no." Ruby said when she remembered this moment...

"What did you do?" Weiss asked Ruby who scratched the back of her head.

"Uhhh... You see, I kinda... Got arrested for interfering with 'official huntress business'." Ruby said, averting her attention anywhere but Weiss's eyes. Weiss raised an eyebrow, wondering if what she said was true or not.

"That all happened in just one paragraph... Wow." Yang in the meantime, said. Naruto and her both getting into clothes faster than the eye could see, then getting put into an odd situation of being in the middle of a police station where Ruby was all in a matter of a few seconds was quite perplexing to watch.

"He's good." Blake said as she stared at the side of Naruto's face while Resting her chin in her hands and continuing to gaze at the screen longingly with her amber eyes.

"No, he's _very_ good." Yang corrected Blake, who frowned at her for ruining her pleasant single thoughts of him

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Somebodies in trouble~!" Yang sang in a teasing way, right before Naruto looked at Ruby.**_

 _ **"See ya Red." Naruto said, before he teleported them away back to the last place he had left a mark. He didn't know what Ruby had done to get herself in a police station, but he didn't want to get his ass in a jam because he was in the wrong place.**_

"You two Are the biggest jerks in the name and history of jerks!" Ruby said While trying to attack Yang, but was being held back as being kept a palm pressed to her forehead and held her off with her above par strength.

"Ruby, that isn't me, well it is me but not me. And you know I would never leave you and that kind of spot, also you should know my legs aren't working and I know Naruto wouldn't leave me in the police station when I wasn't able to walk." Yang, tried to justify to Ruby who didn't cease her assault.

 _ **Naruto dropped Yang on the ground, and she landed on her feet, showing that she could walk... she was a little shaky, but she had sort of recovered the ability to move her legs.**_

"Lies! You lie! Your clone lies! I'm sick of both of your lies!" Ruby shouted while Yang took her palm off her head and let her sale over the couch, letting her cape flutter behind.

"Come on Ruby, the chapters almost done and it's going to be your turn soon. Let's get through it and then you can do whatever we want when we get home." Yang successfully said to Ruby who ended her skirmish on her sister and backed down.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you anytime soon." Ruby said as she pointed accusingly at Yang who looked hurt, faking it that is, but in the meantime shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading the final paragraphs of the chapter.

 _ **"So we're just leaving her to deal with that?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto nodded.**_

 _ **"It isn't like we can do anything, but break the law." Naruto told her, and she thought about it for a moment. Ruby wasn't, much, of a law breaker. She stuck her nose in where it didn't belong, among other things, but she never broke a law in a malicious way like stealing or killing. The worst thing she ever, to Yang's knowledge, did was jay walk. When she thought about it, Ruby must have just stuck her nose in where it did not belong again, and it caught the interest of those people.**_

"How does the book know all of this?" Weiss asked a bit creeped out by it. Ruby did indeed do these things on a regular basis.

"No I don't." Ruby said toward the paragraph, mainly the part where it talked of her personality. "Just because I want to help doesn't make me a bad person." Ruby said, feeling hurt by the books words.

"Ruby, it's paper and ink. Don't let it bother you." Blake said to Ruby.

"This paper and ink is a monstrosity." Weiss said, recalling back to the sexual innuendos.

"And mean." Ruby said.

"Uhhh you may want to be careful about insulting this book. There are some forces that are even beyond my power... Not to mention you wouldn't want to anger FTDS." The voice said, making Yang snore.

"Who cares what anyone thinks." She said.

"Your funeral." The voice replied.

 _ **"I wonder who the people talking to her where." Yang wondered, and Naruto grinned.**_

 _ **"Ozpin and Glynda, Ozpin is a weird guy. Who knows, maybe Ruby will get her wish and go to Beacon with you." Naruto said to himself. He knew Ozpin, even if Ozpin didn't know him... though Ozpin knew of his parents. The guy was very strange, if he saw potential he disregarded the rules and would allow even a minor like Ruby into his school. Ruby wasn't the first person who had been let into Beacon.**_

 _ **Minato Namikaze had entered Beacon at age 6, and Kushina Uzumaki had entered the academy 2 years later at age 8. The two of them had actually somehow managed to graduate together when Kushina rapidly improved, and was moved up two years. They had both graduated at the age of 12, and were hailed as prodigies unlike any other... even though they were known for not having a Semblence... which they did.**_

"What? No. Impossible. There's never been a single record of anyone entering the Academy that young and leaving that early as well." Weiss said with vexing tone to her voice.

"Ruby's only 15, so what's stopping anyone else from getting any younger?" Blake asked.

"We're talking about a kid. A six year old! A little kid was able to get inside Beacon and leave just 6 years later? His father must have lied about his age or have been some type of monster to enter that early and graduate that young at the same time." Weiss said fast. Being that far ahead for being held in that early was not only terrifying, but sounded downright impossible.

"Anything's possible." Blake confirmed.

"Touche." Weiss said.

 _ **They had the exact same Semblence, but it wasn't something that they could just show to people... and they couldn't use it without having the other one present.**_

 _ **"Oh yeah, I think you mentioned something about him before. He didn't seem to recognize who you are though." Yang said to him, and he chuckled.**_

"Didn't recognize him? That sucks." Yang said. Not being cared for or taken the time to get to know was a bummer in her book.

 _ **"I doubt he even knows I exist." Naruto said to himself mostly. He had a bit of a bitter tone to his voice, since the circumstances of his birth were... untraditional. There was a reason he didn't have a belly button, and it had nothing to do with being a Faunus... Faunus without belly buttons were more rare than people thought they were. Most of the time, their belly buttons were just harder to see, because they just weren't so... noticable than on humans.**_

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looked over at Blake who said without turning. "No."

Ruby raised a finger, "But-"

"No." Yellow eyes narrowed.

"Don't sweat it rubes, I've already seen." Yang said, waving it off and making Blake look back at her with a glare.

"What?" Blake didn't think she heard that right.

Yang only confirmed it by saying a slick like "I saw you nakeeeeed.~" to her tone while revealing a dastardly gaze upon the ex-convict.

Blake seethed in her seat, feeling suddenly sick before asking. "When?"

"3 weeks ago, you should really learn to lock the bathroom door." Yang said making Blake blink in surprise before exploding in another massive face blush. Yang looked back at the book before reading.

 _ **"Think he knows I exist?" Yang asked with a grin on her face.**_

"It would be shocking if you didn't know who I was at this point." Yang said the proud fighter said as her voice and a cocky attitude spreading across her face quicker than the plague consumed England.

"Why is that?" Blake asked more calmly as Yang read the next part, more probably that is.

 _ **"Oh, he knows about you without a doubt. When you took the test to get into Beacon, you destroyed 3 machines... you must have given him a headache with that." Naruto told her, and she laughed. It was true, Beacon wasn't a elavator school, to get into it you had to take a test that showed you had the strength of a Huntsman or Huntress, or at least the potential. It didn't matter if you barely passed, as long as you passed you were in.**_

"Three machines! That's almost 20,000,000 lien!" Weiss shouted in pure shock and awe. Destroying one of the machines could grab you a lot of attention. Destroying two could probably gets the entire board control breathing down your neck, but the showing 3 fully operational machines was just asking yourself if you like to die today, or in the next hour?

"That sounded... A bit extreme." Blake chimed in while tilting her head to the side, asking herself whether yang was human or monster. She had been with her long enough to know of her capabilities, it didn't mean she knew how far she could push herself, but knew how long she could. Blake wasn't wanting to know me full capabilities of Yang...

Not ever probably.

"Not my fault they're machines couldn't handle me." Yang chimed.

 _ **That was why people went to training school like Signal, so that they could get in the training to prepare them for the test to get into Beacon.**_

 _ **"Boom!" Yang shouted out when she recalled out the robots exploded when she punched them.**_

 _ **"You seem to be recovering." Naruto commented to Yang, and she touched a hand to her stomach.**_

 _ **"My legs are just fine, but you unloaded a lot into me. I blame you if I'm pregnant." Yang told him, and he scoffed at her.**_

Yang stopped reading at that point in the blush returned full force now and some more, warmer thoughts ranch in her mindscape. She hadn't really thought of it until this point of time.

Did her copy use birth control? And did Naruto use protection?

They weren't given the free show of their little 'nooky', and was left without important questions such as what position they did, how long did it go for, was he or she a moaner or screamer? Somebody's answers to their own private affairs were they're own business... But since that their technically hers the should have been rightfully hers, so it was her right to know these type of things.

Back to what she was thinking now, her mind was in a cesspool of warm harmony. Not the sexual kind, but the joyful kind she would often have of her mother when she was younger in her more, innocent eyes like Ruby. Yang was a thrill seeker by heart, always striving towards adventure to its finest. After reading through the past couple of chapters... She kind of wished she could start a family of her own one day, somehow.

But she wished to have a child and show them how much she would love and care for them, like her own mother should have when she was nothing but a little baby. She was the luckiest in the entire world have Summer as her mother, but she felt more of a biological connection with her real mom that she never got the chance to meet.

If she did have a child of her own one day, she'd be damned sure she would be there. Every day every hour and every second with him or her until the day she died.

Ruby shook her head."Pregnant? You can't get pregnant! Dad can never find out you're having... A... baby!" Ruby said loudly while feeling fear and... Very small minimal joy of meeting a baby related to her.

"So, I don't care if I get pregnant, or my copy that is, just as long as I don't go through the pregnant pants stage." Yang said as she felt a shiver down her spine. If there's one thing she wasn't looking forward to if she ever had a child one day, that would be the fact her body would start to show signs of fat that would come growing onto her body.

"You seem to be okay with going through the joys and wonderment of childbirth." Weiss said while Having heard of very vivid descriptions of childbirth being compared to a bloodbath filled with painful anguish and despair. Blake nodded as well, confirming her acknowledgement to the subject.

"Well, I do want a family someday, because I want to be a better parent than my own mom was." Yang said as Ruby thought for a moment.

"I don't really know if I ever want to start a family of my own... I know I would want a family, just not starting one starting myself that is. Maybe, I don't know." Ruby said while twiddling her fingers and looking down at them unsparingly. Why is that broke the ice with her possible future in mind.

"I want to have a family myself of course, with my sister by my side and my future husband loving and caring for my children. It would seem problematic though if my parents got too involved with my own personal life..." Weiss said, while not speaking directly about the problem that stood between her and her own father.

Blake didn't say anything, so Yang spoke up for her. "What about you? Do you have any plans of having kids?"

"What? No." Blake said while looking Away with her hands down by your feet and her elbows supporting her on her knees.

" Why not, Sun's an interesting guy. I bet he would make a great dad." Yang said as Blake's face scrunched up.

"Who said anything about him?" She asked far too quickly.

"Besides dancing with him, and staring at his 6-pack when no one's looking." Yang commented with an all too guilty look.

"I do not!" Blake argued back with denial that was all too easy to be detected.

"Why so defensive? All I just asked was what are your futur-" Yang was brutally cut off by the next line.

"None. I don't have any and I don't want any." Blake said with full meaning of putting the conversation to rest.

 _ **"If, anyway, as my wife is there a problem with you being preggers?" Naruto asked her, and she shrugged. Personally, she didn't have an issue, but it would put their world travel plans on hold until the child was old enough to travel with them. They would have to settle down for awhile, something she didn't want to do. They could always take the child with them, it was possible because their were nomadic humans and faunus that travelled the world in groups, never staying in one place. They planned on living a life like that anyway, and nomads had children they travelled with as well.**_

"So... You're going to leave? Like that?" Ruby asked while her lower lip began to quiver.

"No Ruby... Id' never leave you or dad behind." She said hugging her sister. "We're a team. We stick together." She said soothingly to her sister who nodded. Ruby let go and watched her sister go back to reading. Feeling increasingly guiltier than before.

 _ **"I guess not, but I don't want to lose my figure." Yang said with a shiver. Her figure was 100% toned, feminine muscle wrapped up in a super sexy package. She worked her ass off to keep her figure, even though she ate normally she worked enough to burn off any extra calories... she didn't want to lose all of that hard work.**_

"Exactly my point." Yang said as her copy had just read the top problem pegging her mind about being pregnant.

"You're more worried about your weight then what Dad will do to you when he finds out you're pregnant? Have you lost it!?" Ruby shouted with eyes the size of saucers. Even if her dad seemed to be come around Naruto, it would be purely unimaginable for him to be alright with his daughter being pregnant at the age of 17... Ruby knew for a fact he would never stand by that.

"Again, almost 18." Yang said if she brushed it off.

"Maybe from being a child but not his child!" Ruby said as Yang ignored her.

 _ **"If you have a healthy diet, and balance it with exersizes that don't put stress on the child, the only place you should gain weight is your stomach... and this is you. I give you 2, 3 months tops, and that baby weight will be replaced with sex appeal again." Naruto told her with his hands on the back of his head. Yang pouted at him, before she grinned and pushed him.**_

 _ **"You just want to sleep with a pregnant woman, what, think it will be hot?" Yang question/teased him with a smile.**_

"Why are we reading a story of two horny teenagers?" Weiss asked while trying to think of a possible way of looking for an opportunity to leave. Yang kept reading as her grin became almost infectious right up until this point.

 _ **"Naw, I just don't see a problem with you being pregnant. You had nice child birthing hips, and a high pain tolerance, and despite your attitude, you have strong maternal instincts." Naruto told her. Based on her body, she was going to have an easy pregnancy, unless of course there were complications with the baby to make it harder on her. Yang was a very caring person, so there was no doubt she would be a great mother.**_

"I wouldn't say I'd be mom of the year, but I'd like to see someone out do me.~" Yang said while her eyes were closed and she waved off the book's praise. Blake took offense to that and knew there was a certain bombshell she wanted to break.

 _'Challenge Accepted.'_ Blake said silently. She hoped her Carbon Copy would at least attempt to reconcile with Naruto and possibly take him back... It was only a matter of time before they got into Beacon and confronted each other.

 _ **"Yeah, and I learned that from my own mother obviously." Yang complained with a sour expression painted on her body.**_

Yang stopped at this part, feeling a bit like walking into unwanted territory when she was going to talk about her own mother. She didn't know much about her and was still planning on what to do when she got the chance to meet her face to face. Or face to fist if she was ever given the option.

 _ **"When you find your Mom, just knock her teeth in for abandoning you. I'll even hold her down so you can knock her block off." Naruto told her with a dull tone. Yang had some personal issues with her mother, not her step-mother who she loved very much. Yang didn't even have her step-mother anymore, since the woman died when Yang was young. She had no real experience on what a mother should be like, other than 'making awesome cookies' as part of the job.**_

Weiss looked at Yang's face, who was missing it's signature smile and had a distant look coming to it. She felt obvious worry, but didn't want to make her teammate more angry then she surely was.

Yang, acted purely on emotion when she was put into certain predicaments without thinking.

Her mom and her hair, were VERY sensitive subjects.

 _ **"I will hold you to that." Yang commented to him, and he smiled with his eyes closed, head tilted up to the sky.**_

 _ **"Sure thing babe." Naruto promised back to her.**_

 _ **Her problems were his problems.**_

 _ **That was part of being married after all.**_

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 4**_

' _That tears it... I refuse to leave from this spot until me and Naruto are a pair once more!'_ Blake thought to herself as a storm swelled up in her mind. Yang was nothing more than a girl in Heat who didn't really know what love was. Blake had always dreamed of having some mutual other half or a significant other in any way shape or form. Someone who could share her pain so she wasn't alone to endure it for most if not all her life.

"Ok rubes, back to you." Yang said as she flopped the book onto her sister's lap and looked at it like she had just been assaulted by a dead fish.

"I'm not reading this... This... grossness!" Ruby yelled as she pushed the book off her lap and kept it as far away from her as possible.

"I'm more interested in Naruto's sense of character and want to see what will happen next..." Weiss said, but lied. She was more interested in seeing what she was going to be like in this world. Nothing much from her perspective but then again, things can change dramatically over the course of just nothing but a few words.

"Ruby, please!" Yang begged her sister who had her arms crossed over her chest and her nose up I pointed in the other direction.

"No, you can't make me." Ruby said defiantly while Blake and Weiss looked at her with a dead end expression.

"Ruby, read it." Blake ordered while her anticipation of seeing her and _her_ Naruto get back together. She wanted, or anyway hope to, her doppelganger would do something to try and get Naruto to fall back in love with her. Something, anything out of the ordinary even. she just hoped Naruto would be understanding of her choices... Her clones choices that is.

Ruby looked at her pleading team before shaking her head again. " No! That book is disgusting!"

"Ruby... I'll buy you two boxes of chocolate chip cookies when we get back." Yang suggested as Ruby thought for a moment before holding her hand out and making a 'more' gesture with it.

"I'll also pay for anything in the weapons shop when we get back." Yang said unsurely, not knowing how the hell she was going to be able to afford that. Ruby begin to smile a little as she did the same thing again only this time, Yang head to bite her thumb in worry.

"Fine... If you read the next chapter for me I'll let you ride a motorcycle around beacon once. ONCE!" Yang shouted with one finger raised up. She was doing an impression of her dad when she had first bought her motorcycle and he had given her a lecture on what was a loud and what wasn't allowed.

"DEAL!" Ruby shouted as she picked the book back up, carefully that is, and turned the pages to read the next chapter... Not knowing she had sealed her fate.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Do you know what gets people power in this world, its motivation. And as of recently I have really begun to lose motivation to writing... _(drinks coffee)_ I'M OKAY NOW!

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath. She didn't want to talk about anything lewd but really had no choice in the matter. She wanted to go home and see her dog again... And maybe her beloved plate of cookies she left on her pillow this morning by accident. She looked down at the paper before reading aloud.

 **Chapter 5-Bad Luck Strikes**

 _ **"You jerks left me! How could you leave me!?" Ruby asked in near hysterics the second she saw them on the transport craft that would take them to Beacon, the Academy that trained future Huntsmen and Huntresses. Naruto was leaning against a wall with a raised eyebrow, wondering what Ruby's problem was. Sure, she had been left to rot in the police station... okay, now he understood what her problem was.**_

 _ **"Hehehehehe." Yang simply laughed, earning herself a sucker punch to the face from her younger sister.**_

"Lucky punch." Yang commented dryly. Blake smiled a bit, finding her partners punishment a good start. She was jealous... And seeing her rival getting slugged in the face was quite comforting.

"What did you expect? A warming welcome?" Weiss asked inconclusively.

"Maybe a hello kiss from my baby sister." Yang then pushed her lips out making Ruby want to slug right now.

"Cut it out!" Ruby said pushing her sister away and continuing the reading... While still pushing her sister back.

 _ **...**_

 _ **"You kind of earned that." Naruto admitted to her, and she pouted that he wasn't taking her side in this. What could he say, he didn't believe in being biased in stuff like this. Yang had earned herself a good licking for laughing at Ruby's trouble. The girl had to sleep at the police station, because somebody had forgotten to take her scroll and call them when she needed top get out. Naruto wasn't that surprised that Ruby had gotten to get into Beacon early or anything.**_

' _Traitors.'_ Yang thought after watching herself get knocked to the ground by her 15 year old sister.

"See, even Naruto thinks so." Weiss pointed out.

Blake nodded in agreement, and also feeling better that Yang got what was coming to her... In Blake's eyes that is.

 _ **There was no real age of entry for Beacon.**_

' _There should be.'_ Weiss thought.

"Wait... There's no age entry?" Ruby asked as Weiss looked angry at her.

"YES! How don't you know this already?" Weiss yelled loudly at her partners ignorance.

Ruby simply raised her hands in defeat and used the book to shield herself from Weiss's gaze.

"I didn't really expect to go to Beacon... It just happened." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Weiss replied with a frown.

 _ **If you were strong enough to pass the test to get into Beacon, then you could be any age. It was most common for people to get into Beacon after training at another school first, which ended when a person turned 17. Ruby very well could have taken the test early if she wanted to try her hand at it, she just didn't think of doing that, despite her high levels of skill for her age.**_

 _'I wonder why Naruto didn't enroll before?'_ Blake thought.

 _ **"Yeah, you earned it." Ruby said smugly, feeling good to have somebody on her side finally.**_

 _ **"You are suppose to take my side, right?" Yang asked Naruto sarcastically, and he gave her a dull gaze.**_

 _ **"Oh yes, because you are always doing things I agree with." Naruto told her with his own sarcastic tone, and she huffed. She could never win with him, be it fighting, sex, or arguments she never really won. He had freakish stamina, and his abilities were like cheating. His sexual stamina, also freakish, and he was just too stubborn to win against in an argument.**_

Ruby's face began to slightly turn pink at the sex part being mentioned, but Yang huffed her chest when she heard she never won with at anything with him. Especially a fight.

"That's up for debate. I've never lost a fight so that has yet to be seen." Yang lied about her previous defeat at the hands of that do light colored girl from the train. She didn't know who she was, but she was going to find out and beat the living crap out of her when she got the chance. No and beat her and got away with it! No one!

"Don't jinx it Yang." Blake commented as Ruby continued on.

 _ **"You are lucky your dick is huge." Yang mumbled at him, and Ruby made a disgusted look on her face.**_

Ruby had to take a deep breath at that being mentioned. Yang leaned in closer to get a more visual at the script on the page. Suddenly, almost like a star being reborn from nothing but cosmic ashes, the TV came back on and a measurement was shown.

7.5 inches, and nearly as thick as Yang's wrist.

Blake, Yang, and Weiss all blanched at the measurements while Ruby honestly... Had no idea what this was sying. In fact, wasn't the TV broken just a few minutes ago?

"Woah mama!" Yang said as she read the number on the screen. "That's some serious heat!"

Blake blushed and crossed her legs a bit as she thought of THAT inside of her. Some of her erotic novels depicted of massive tools that just all seemed VERY unrealistic to the point it all sounded made believe... But hearing tha Naruto was gifted downstairs as well was not only expected but a bit shocking.

Weiss simply huffed and turned away from the screen... Not at all noticing a minuscule dribble of blood exited her left nostril.

Ruby looked back at the book before reading the last line... And the measurement.

Two wires connected, creating a spark in her brain.

She simply puffed her cheeks out before making a gag face. After that she continued her pace, although her voice sounded a bit more higher than usual.

 _ **"Ew!? To much information Yang!" Ruby called out with a shocked, disgusted, and frankly interested look all wrapped up into one. She was just a whirlwind of emotions, after all, anyone would be curious with the way that Yang had worded that.**_

"So Ruby, it said you're interested?" Yang asked with a bewildering smile. "Do tell."

"No! I'm not interested in what his... P-P-Penis size is!" Ruby shouted while spitting the word "penis" out as if it were castor oil.

"Well the book said-"

"The book's a liar!" Ruby yelled, trying to defend herself.

 _ **"Your lucky your boobs are huge." Naruto responded to her easily, and she grinned at him.**_

Ruby had to close the book at that line, she would never think of EVER reading something like that out loud in her lifetime. She knew her sister was more... Gifted than others, but she herself would never come to admitting it. She just accepted it as it is.

"He's such a pig!" Weiss yelled out in discomfort. Yang, Blake, and Ruby as well looked at Weiss who seemed more angry at the fact that her chest was the smallest of the group.

"So... It has nothing to do-" Yang was cut off.

"If you so much as whisper anything about my chest I'm going to rip your hair out." Weiss said as Yang leaned back to avoid breaking the heriesses teeth in.

"Not my fault I've got more baggage." Yang cut in.

 _ **"Genetics, aren't they wonderful?" She asked, an arm circled over his shoulders as she waved her hand in front of them.**_

 _'Genetics alright, but a rather large case of premature intelligence.'_ Blake thought with a disatisfied look as she saw Naruto stare at Yang's breasts.

"In my opinion, he's got my respect for doing it without shame." Yang said making Ruby stop.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "Whenever a boy stares, dad just says ignore them." Ruby said to Yang.

"What I mean, is that Naruto can do it with confidence. Show affection. He's not some lust filled guy wanting to get in my pants. He didn't have shame for who he is. He just seems to be happy with who he is." Yang said making Weiss huff.

"If you ask me, boys shouldn't just oggle us like we're prizes." She said making Blake snort.

"At least Naruto is okay with who he is and isn't a faker... Like Neptune." Blake said making Weiss look at her dead in the eye.

"Leave Neptune out of this. He's not a part of anything." Weiss said making Yang grin from ear to ear.

"Oh, hit a nerve did we?"

"Shhhhh!" Ruby said to them as she kept on reading.

 _ **Ruby suddenly felt left out since they were having their own moment, before she went to Naruto's other side and moved an arm around his waist to try and play along.**_

 _ **"Boobs, am I right?" Ruby said, her awkwardness making the playful tone she tried to use all the more funny. Literally, Yang started to bust a gut laughing at her, attracting the attention of all of the people around them.**_

"Are you really that awkward around people Ruby?" Blake asked as she herself had seen it firsthand but had a hard time believing it.

"It's just kinda hard to talk to people." Ruby admitted sole-fully.

"Clearly." The voice said, making Team RWBY sneer at the ceiling.

 _ **Naruto pushed Yang into Ruby, and the sisters fell to the ground, before Ruby pushed the laughing Yang off of her with an embarrassed look on her face.**_

' _Fail.'_ Blake thought while watching Ruby fall to the ground and on top of her sister respectively.

' _Oh, why me?'_ Ruby asked to herself at her own awkwardness.

 _ **Naruto offered her a hand to get up.**_

 _ **"Listen Red, you don't need to act and talk like us to hang out." Naruto scolded her gently for what she had done. It wasn't wrong, but she hadn't been true to herself either. She wasn't the type to talk about that stuff, she had just been trying to get on their level a little bit, to not feel left out.**_

"He seems nice." Weiss said, seeing Naruto help Ruby with her talking issues and making friends.

Ruby nodded. "You know... I wouldn't mind having him as a brother-in-law." She said making Yang grin.

"Did I pick a good one then?" Yang asked as Blake frowned, possibly at the fact that she used the term, 'one', then actually referring Naruto to him.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed, slowly that is. In an unsure way.

 _ **Naruto groaned for a moment when the tattoo on his back glowed bright enough that it could be noticed, if you looked carefully enough, through his clothes.**_

"What's going on?" Blake asked with a bit of uneasiness to her voice.

Tattoo's didn't normally glow... That was unheard of.

"Listen." Ruby said, trying to shake the worry out of her voice.

 _ **"You okay?" Yang asked Naruto as she stood up, and he nodded.**_

 _ **"Yeah, aIr sickness or something maybe." Naruto told her, and he frowned. His tattoo only glowed when somebody with the Combination Transformation Semblence or Gift was nearby. As far as he knew, the only person who had been given the CT as a Gift was his old love Blake. She had gotten it as a gift from Kushina, the person able to give people the gift of fusion, but he was sure nobody else he knew had it. The CT was a 1/1,000,000,000 chance of happening Semblence.**_

' _His old love... Is that all I am now?'_ Blake asked herself while staring down at the reflection of her face in her drink...

Wait...

She realized she missed a key term in that paragraph that made her nearly drop her drink.

Gift?

She had a tattoo?

"Kushina? His mom?" Yang asked unsure. She heard her name but still didn't know what she looked like.

"I have the tattoo?" Blake asked in disbelief. She was not a promoter of piercings, hair extensions, and ESPECIALLY tattoos. Hearing she got one from the mother of her EX-lover was both dedicating and showed how serious she was to be with him.

"Maybe it's like a sign-in sheet, you know, connection and all." Yang joked making Weiss shake her head.

"Seems weird... His combination fusion. Really makes it sound freaky when you can hear it." Ruby said.

"His semblance is odd, but nothing too bizarre..." Weiss said a bit weary of what he could do.

"I have a tattoo?" Blake asked again, not really thinking she heard that right.

 _'I wonder if I've got it...'_ Yang thought in question.

 _ **Things like Speed, what Ruby had, was actually recorded. Sure, all Semblences had certain differences about them that made the user unique, but the Semblence itself had the same basic effect.**_

 _ **Blake was nearby, and she would know for sure that he was nearby as well.**_

' _Please... Please...'_ Blake begged, wanting the scene to shift over to her attention. She wanted to know if maybe there was a chance at redemption, and maybe, just maybe he could take her back.

 _ **Her {I} Mark would be flaring up.**_

 _ **"You don't have air sickness... well who is that?" Yang asked when the holographic window showed the same woman, Glynda, who had been interogating Ruby the night before. Naruto started to walk away while Ruby and Yang were distracted. Naruto needed to go find the person who he was reacting to, and make sure that they understood that he wasn't in the mood to become somebody else.**_

 _ **He hadn't even told Yang about his 'parents' yet. He didn't need somebody ruining it for him, he planned to introduce Yang to Minato and Kushina when he was good and ready too.**_

"We've been together for 4 years and I haven't even met his mom and dad? What's up with that?" Yang questioned.

"Maybe they're shy?" Blake said.

"Beats me, but if I'm banging their son and could possibly be preggers, I expect to at least know the parent's of my childs father." Yang said making Ruby sputter at the end.

WAS SHE REALLY THAT DEVOTED TO SOME GUY IN A BOOK!?

 _ **If it was Blake, which he believed it was, then he had to make sure that she knew their relationship was over with. Just because Blake had gotten the approval of Kushina as a 'mate' didn't mean that he was obligated to be with her.**_

"Mate?" Weiss asked aloud as she, Ruby, and Yang looked at Blake who had a smile growing across her face in victory. Even if Yang was currently married to Naruto and would probably be in a very strong relationship as of now, Blake had been the first to sleep with him and the one to meet his mother and get her approval.

As his Mate...

Sounded a bit too primal for her tastes but sounded stronger than wife.

"Yang-1, Blake-2." Blake said to Yang who looked at her for a second longer, before grinning competitively.

"Keep reading rubes, Mama's gotta cash in her deck." She said, hoping to gain some leverage over Blake.

It was on now...

 _ **At the same time, he wanted to make Blake promise him that she would never bring up the subject that would cause Minato and Kushina to get out of sync inside of him, thus disrupting the fusion and seperating them... until they could get fused back together. Naruto sighed and touched his forehead, his feelings on that were shared by Kushina and Minato... despite the fact that they currently didn't really exist.**_

"Wuh?" Yang and Blake said in sync.

They didn't quite catch that part...

 _ **When they fused together, in every way, shape, and form they were him... Naruto.**_

"What in the name of dust? Fused?" Weiss asked loud enough for even the dead to hear. Both Yang's and Blake's eyes grew wide with each coming second when they had heard that single solitary sentence.

Ruby wasn't sure what to feel, so she kept on reading.

 _ **He was the result of them being perfectly fused together, they didn't even exist as 'voices' in his head because they WERE him. He was the perfect fusion of their personalities, strengths, weaknesses, looks, and their core values. When they were him, they were Naruto as well, there was no Minato and Kushina, only Naruto. They weren't 2 souls in one body, they were a single soul, and that soul was called Naruto.**_

"That. is. SUPER FREAKY!" Ruby said as she put a hand on her cheek in shock.

Two people becoming one from some sort of technique sounded something taken out of a science fiction novel or film. The minute Blake heard this type of scale, she instantly thought about her book.

The story of a man having two souls and his body, having them fight each other over who's in control and who's not.

In a way, Naruto and her similar, but were very different.

Night and day.

Thrill-seeking and mellow.

Warm and cold.

Light and darkness.

Happiness and sadness.

"So I slept with two people in one go? AWESOME!" Yang shouted with arms above her head in victory.

Ruby managed to cover her face with the book in shame of her sister's pervertedness.

"So... Naruto is the creation of two living people, at the cost of their own freedom?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes.

"Seems so." Blake said.

 _ **Blake had been granted the ability to merge with Naruto, changing the tattoo on his back from a Y to an X by adding her line... and when they merged, there was no Naruto or Blake... there was Menma.**_

"Menma? What kind of name is that?" Weiss asked out loud since the names like Kushina, Minato, and now Menma or some type of out of dialect name that she had never come across in her literature work.

"I... merged with him?" Blake asked softly while leaning back and taking that large chunk of information.

That would explain the tattoo then...

"Well first you merged with him downstairs and then you decided to really push it by merging FULLY together. So, in reality I guess this is another point to you." Yang said without any hint of restraint and her tone that made Ruby shake head and want to smack Yang with the book.

Yang-1, Blake-3.

"Please, enough with the sex jokes..." Weiss pleaded. Not only was it becoming repetitive up until this point but starting to get annoying.

"What the book says the book gets, and I just wanted to comment on the 'double Decker sandwich' Blake made with Naruto and his parents.. Really smooth Blake. " Yang defended herself while making Blake growl at her.

Ruby rubbed her burning cheeks before reading again.

 _ **Thankfully, Naruto could willingly fall out of sync with Blake, thus ending the fusion the second he wanted to... so long as Blake wasn't purposely trying to keep them fused.**_

 _ **"Hey, where you heading?" Ruby asked when she noticed that Naruto was walking away, and Yang blinked, turning to look at him, just now noticing him walking away.**_

 _ **"Yeah, where are you going?" Yang couldn't help herself but ask, and he just waved her at.**_

 _ **"Nowhere, I can take care of it later I-" Naruto started, before a tall blond boy rushed passed them all with a slightly pale face... and threw up all over the floor. Naruto started to turn and walk away again, this time just wanting to get away from the smell of vomit that his nose picked up. He noticed that the vomit on the floor was heading towards Yang... and he said nothing. He didn't need to, because when the vomit started to get onto Yang's shoes Ruby jumped away from her.**_

 _ **"Oh gross, you have vomit on your shoes!" Ruby called out in disgust, and Yang looked down at her feet.**_

"I never did kick his ass for that, those were brand new boots." Yang said remembering when Jaune had done that.

"That doofus threw up on your shoes? What a loser." Weiss said as Ruby frowned at that.

"Jaune didn't mean to, he just got nervous... That's all." Ruby said, she liked Jaune since he was the first friend she made at Beacon.

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang started to chant as she started to move towards Ruby so that she could wipe her shoes off on her. Ruby saw it, and she started to run away from Yang... and Naruto didn't need to feel bad about leaving them behind to take care of business.**_

"Man, those were the days." Ruby said as she watched the same day play before her.

"I'm seriously going to kick his teeth out for that. Air sickness or not." Yang said, feeling disgusted as she saw herself try and attempt to get the vomit off her boots...

 _ **He did lift his tail up though to avoid getting puke in his fur.**_

 _ **'Yang is so going to kill that boy.' Naruto thought, because those weren't just boots, they were her new boots. Boots that he had seen her fawning over for a good week before she even decided to try them on, and had gushed over them when she found out that they fit like a dream. Yang was a very... easily angered girl. It didn't take much to set her off, she had a temper that rivalled a volcano... but unlike a volcano when she erupted she punched you in the face, with a flaming fist.**_

 _ **Naruto almost felt sorry for the boy.**_

"Why didn't you beat him up?" Blake asked Yang who pointed to Ruby.

"He was the only friend she made that day. I didn't want to ruin it for her." Yang admitted... Sort of. It was also the fact that Jaune wouldn't put up much of a fight, and would more than likely die if he got punched once by her.

 _ **What kind of person got onto a Bullhead, knowing it was going to be a good length for a flight, with air sickness without packing pills for it?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Giant Nevermore?**_

' _What?'_ Weiss asked in a nerve wracking voice as a Nevermore appeared on the screen.

"When did that ever happen!?" Ruby shouted in shock as she had no previous recollection of this ever occurring.

 _ **Sure enough, flying right towards the large Bullhead was a giant Nevemore, seemingly attracted by a larger than normal amount of negative emotions coming out of the Bullhead. Naruto palmed his face, before he started to take the nearest route to a way to get out of the Bullhead and take care of this problem himself. Naruto looked at the window... and he just stared at the window.**_

"He's not gonna-" Yang began with massive eyes.

"He sure is!" Ruby shouted in equal shock.

 _ **"I'm a fucking dumbass." Naruto said as he started to run towards the window. It was his bad luck that had attracted the giant grimm, a huge black bird with a white bone mask, and he wasn't even joking. The second Naruto ever left a Kingdom, and went... anywhere, he was swarmed by Grimm. He carried inside of him a HUGE amount of bottled up negative emotions, so much that if he didn't bottle them up he would turn into a villian without a doubt.**_

' _Negative emotions... I wonder what's going on in his mind?'_ Blake thought as she watched her inter-dimensional lover take the leap of faith toward the glass... Which if she remembered correctly, was bulletproof.

 _ **Naruto jumped at the window, before his face smashed against the glass.**_

Yang snorted.

 _ **The glass didn't break.**_

"No shit." Yang chimed.

"Language." Ruby said.

 _ **It was bullet proof glass.**_

' _Oh thank Remnant.'_ Weiss thought as she took a breath in relief. Her visions of what she told herself were slowly crashing down in flames.

 _ **That was why Naruto got his gun out and shot the glass, before he teleported himself onto the other side using his mark. Naruto's feet touched the glass of the Bullhead, before he started to fall down into the ocean below. The Nevermore actually followed him, instead of going after the Bullhead like it normally would have. Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the water below him, before he took out his gun and shot a bullet at the Bullhead, hitting the right wing of the air craft.**_

 _ **The Nevermore was a mere feet away from Naruto, mouth open to swallow him whole. Naruto shot it in the side of the head, before he teleported on top of the Giant Nevermore and took a long rope out of his small pack on his back... he carried some pretty random stuff inside of it. He made a lasso, before throwing it forward, and when it fell back Naruto pulled it tight right around the Nevermore's beak.**_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Weiss shouted at the TV in pure anguish while raising both hands up in balled fists.

She, of course knew where she was, and looked at her teammates shocked expressions at the emotion she had just displayed. Blake was hiding behind the couch from not expecting it, and Ruby and Yang were both clutching each other from Weiss's sudden explosion.

Weiss, feeling more embarrassed than before, sat down while looking at the table.

Yang picked the book back off the floor before saying. "Take a chill pill... Jeeze." That being said, she retraced where she left off and continued.

 _ **Smaller Nevermores, about the size of normal birds, finally seemed to catch up with the big one, and Naruto clapped his hands together. Resting on his own palms were two marks, and extending from his body was a field... everything caught inside of the field, besides himself and the giant Nevermore... was teleported towards the Bullhead, right in front of the engine... and all of the little Nevermore were turned into mulch by the engines.**_

 _ **"Well, I get to check 'Ride a Nevermore' off my fuck it list... and I get to make an awesome entrance." Naruto said to himself as he grabbed the rope and began to force the Nevermore to obey his commands. Birds, more often than not, have a habit of changing the way they flew depending on the direction their head was facing. Keeping the head facing towards Beacon in the distance, a great way to force the creature of destruction to follow his commands.**_

 _ **Yang was SO going to be pissed.**_

 _ **This was just the kind of thing she wanted to do with him.**_

"No... No... No..." Weiss chanted over and over again while she had her arms wrapped around her knees and was rocking back and forth on the couch. This sub plane area she was in was nothing but bad juju.

She wasn't in any mood to give that blond sicko a free show!

Ruby watched her partner have absolute fear in her eyes, before starting to hand the book over to her. Weiss took one glance at the book before smacking it out of Ruby's hands.

"Get that away from me! Stay away!" Weiss screamed before a lightning bolt struck the table.

She stepped passed strike one! Which means-

*POOF*

Weiss was engulfed in smoke, couching and hacking while flailing her arms about to shake the noxious fumes. When the smoke cleared she noticed a few things didn't feel very different. suddenly she felt something brushing her back and her bottom. Her hair felt more looser as well and she could feel it itching its way down her spine... But it took a second to register that her hair was always in a clip and her butt was always covered by a skirt...

She could feel her hair swishing back and over the left side of her butt cheek. Not to mention her chest felt slightly "free".

She took one glance down, and screamed in horror.

She was bare as the day she was born. Not a single inch of cloth was covering her skin.

Weiss covered her chest with her left hand and ducked behind the couch quicker than her glyphs could teleport her. Ruby blinked once, before trying to shake the image of Weiss's nude form out of her mind. Blake had to calm herself, angry at the fact that the mysterious voice was still toying with them.

There was a resonating pause for a moment before Yang got up and said. "Leave her alone!"

"Sorry, the rules are the rules." The voice said. "You can't blame me, I gave you all a warning."

Team RWBY, all wanted to finish this book soon... Or else they might just lose their minds.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: And thus, Weiss is hit next!


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: Feeling very sick today so go easy on reviews.

* * *

 _ **"You... are no longer needed." Naruto said to the giant Nevermore when it landed on the ground, shocking the shit out of dozens of students that were unfortunate enough to see the giant bird land on the ground. Naruto placed his palm onto the Nevermore, before he sent a specialized burst of aura through the skull of the creature... and it's head exploded. Naruto hopped off the quickly disappearing corpse of his ride, before he dusted himself off.**_

 _'Son, of, a, WHORE. !'_ Weiss shouted in vanishing confidence and all other types of holy feelings. Everything right up until this point lead up to this. Weiss, still bare of any clothing, sat in between Yang and Ruby with the most hardened glare she could muster.

Her and her big fat mouth.

"Badass." Yang commented on seeing her interdimensional boyfriend take out massive Grimm like it or nothing. He really was powerful.

' _I can do better.'_ Ruby thought, remembering to the time she decapitated one during the initiation.

 _ **You got a lot of dust on you when you landed in the front of the schoolyard via Grimm.**_

 _ **Naruto rolled up his robe, never forget the rope, and loaded it into his supplies bag.**_

 _ **It was good to be prepared.**_

 _ **A fist entered the side of his vision, and he could sense his mark right next to him. Naruto teleported to the mark, and found himself behind Yang. She had a grin on her face, obviously she was not trying to punch him seriously. She knew he was going to teleport to a safe place, most likely behind her like he had just done.**_

' _He's fast.'_ Ruby thought.

"Someone who can play-fight with you has to either be a liar or a fool to say he isn't afraid." Blake commented while noticing Weiss was shaking in anger.

"When I find I guy like that, then that'll be the day." Yang said.

 _ **"You jerk, you went Nevermore riding without me... so not cool." Yang told him, though she wasn't too hurt over it. The thing had been trying to ram the bullhead after all.**_

"Riding grimm is a regular thing with you?" Ruby asked. "Since when? I always thought I was the first to do it." She was specifically referring to the initiation exams...

"Only on wednesdays." Yang said. "Riding Naruto though, is an everyday must." She said, making Ruby, Weiss, and Blake want to gag.

"TMI!" Ruby said when Weiss proceeded to read.

 _ **"So where did Red go?" Naruto asked when he looked to see that Ruby had wondered off somewhere. Yang looked around in surprise, not sure where her sister had gone either. She had thought Ruby was right behind her the entire time. She didn't know that Ruby had pulled a vanishing act on her in the slightest.**_

 _ **Oh well, when something exploded they would find her.**_

 _ **Things had a habit of blowing when Ruby was around, so the sound of explosions would be the best way to find her.**_

"It was just that one time." Ruby said while Weiss was glaring daggers at her. She wouldn't forget how much dust she ruined that day.

 _ **"Oh... somewhere... hey, wanna have sex behind those bushes?" Yang asked as she pointed her head in a slightly more secluded area.**_

"Gross!" Ruby said, trying to deter away from the screen, afraid she would see something that she wouldn't ever forget.

"Yang... Just... My goodness." Weiss breathed out in defeat. There was just no ending to that obnoxious LIBIDIO that seemed to never tire.

Yang smiled broadly. "What can I say, lovers just can't help but spreading the joy."

"When has it ever been formal to spread that kind of love?" Weiss questioned.

"You'd be surprised what you see in Vale." Yang said to Weiss who nearly bit at her.

"Not to mention they're married, so what is wrong with that?" The voice said. "Don't think you and your future husband won't ever had sex. That's bull."

"My love and future are none of your concern." Weiss said toward the ceiling.

"Then don't go off on another couple, think before you speak." The voice criticized.

 _ **"Okay, now you are TRYING to get caught you kinky minx." Naruto told her with an teasing smirk on his face, and Yang nodded.**_

 _ **"Think about it, you, me... everyone watching... knowing they can never get with either of us. The girls will be super jealous of me for having you, and this body. The guys will wish they were you, and when they see the Y-Splitter they can never look at their cocks again without feeling... small." Yang teased him, and he had to admit that sounded hot. To force everyone to watch as they made love, teasing people with their hot, sweaty bodies rubbing together sensually in a dance of.**_

"This is really beginning to go bland." Blake commented while having a deadpan tone. She was about 65% jealous and 35% envious of Yang who was at the place of being at Naruto's side, as his CURRENT lover. She couldn't wait until the moment when she came into the mix.

"Still, he does make everyone sound small." Yang said with a proud grin.

"Why does it matter on being big?" Ruby asked.

"Only guys would understand, it's kinda like... A gifted trait." The voice said to Ruby.

 _ **Naruto's right eye turned violet for a second, and his face started to twitch.**_

 _ **That is not a good idea.**_

Team RWBY held mixed reactions after seeing that take place on the monitor. Someone's eye changing color just like that reminded them of what Yang could do when she got mad, then again there weren't a lot of people like Yang.

It was a bit off settling.

 _ **"Naruto, are you okay?" Yang asked when she saw his eyes. She had seen this before, and it seemed to only take place when Naruto was having a massive internal debate with himself.**_

"Internal debate, what is he schizophrenic?" Weiss said making Blake scoff.

"There's never been a case of where someone's eye color changes due to schizophrenia. Also he technically is TWO separate people." Blake said.

"Meaning yes." Weiss said making Blake shake her head in disagreement.

"No. Schizophrenia is a mental disorder when that involves losing senses of reality and faulty perception." Blake said.

"Then what, multiple personality disorder?" Weiss questioned again.

"In this case that's the answer. Both Minato and Kushina are him. Two minds in one body. Soul. Mind. Body. Those two became one and one only." Blake confirmed making Ruby rub her head.

"Ow, all this mental stuff is making my brain hurt." Ruby said rubbing her temples.

 _ **It would start with his eyes changing colors, normally one eye would turn violet. Then his hair would start to glow brightly, along with the whites of his eyes. Naruto rubbed his temples for a moment, before he sighed in relief when his eyes turned blue again.**_

"Is... He going to separate?" Yang questioned with a worried tone.

"Only one way to find out." Blake said.

 _ **"Yeah, I'm okay... and not in the bushes. Maybe later or something." Naruto told her with a grin. Everything in his head was okay now, for half a second Kushina had fell out of sync with Minato, and they had nearly seperated because of it. They didn't exist, sure, but that didn't mean their seperate personality parts couldn't clash inside of him. There were some things that could cause him to go out of sync with himself. Minato was the more reserved type that liked to do those kinds of things in private, while Kushina was like Yang in the way she liked to have her blood excited by wild acts to a certain degree.**_

A picture of minato appeared and Ruby was a bit stunned at the similarities the two shared, physically that is.

"He looks... Just like-"

"Naruto? Thanks for the update captain obvious." Weiss said as the TV's image flickered again.

"Me and Kushina would be baddies from hell." Yang said as an image of Kushina appeared. All of team RWBY were astounded by her radiating beauty. The shape of her face, the length and shininess of her hair, but her eyes stood out most.

"She's... Beautiful. " Weiss said with volume in her voice. While she came from a prosperous background filled with many who wanted to achieve true gorgeousness, Kushina was one of those prime examples of people who were just naturally born with it.

"Her hairs very pretty..." Blake commented.

 _ **Yang's statement had been shocking, and it had caused a small disturbance.**_

 _ **It was easy to sync himself back up again, and now he was back in dominance again. His personality was stable, he could have sex with Yang in public again. Now that the shock of the statement itself was over with that is.**_

 _ **"Under the covers, with everyone around... even kinkier. I love you so much when you let your wild side loose." Yang told him, and she kissed him on the cheek. Despite it being only a cheek kiss, he was happy about it.**_

"In front of everyone?! Yang shouted with her cheeks blooming into bouquets of lust.

 _ **You see, love wasn't something that just... happened, well love at first site happened, but to keep that love strong you needed to make your partner feel loved.**_

"But in front of everyone!?" Ruby asked with a discern look, hoping her clone would be as far away as possible from the couple of lovebirds. She didn't know a single solitary thing about love. Love between two people wanting to consummate in that type of physical action.

This is all new to her.

 _ **"I love you too." Naruto said as he kissed Yang full on the lips with everyone around them forcing themselves to look away as the couple had a heavy make out time right in front of the school, with a Nevermore corpse behind them. Yang was grasping at the base of Naruto's tail, where it connected to his back, with her other hand pressing against the front of his pants. She was dick groping in public, and this time she wasn't about to crush the dick she was grabbing.**_

"..." Ruby's silver eyes became wide as plates and her face began to turn green. She instantly went back under the couch cushions. Reading was one thing, but having to witness her sister giving Naruto a rub downstairs was not only mentally scarring but just too much for her to see.

Weiss had to bite her tongue and let her cheek's heat simmer down from the reading.

Blake didn't like this chapter... Not. One. Bit. It's turning out to be worse than the last and escalating to new proportions of weird...

And Yang, was simply eating a banana while watching the screen with her legs crossed.

 _ **Naruto had a hand firmly on her breast, with his other hand massaging her ass. The two of them were getting very into their fondling.**_

' _Around the nipple, don't pull though.'_ Yang thought to herself.

"These chapters can't possibly get worse." Weiss said while struggling to keep her own dirty thoughts at bay.

"Second base is good and all... But when are we going to see fourth?" Yang asked while getting some shivers of ecstasy from watching herself make out and feel up a sexy hunk.

Blake shook her head. "No. I don't care if I lose all my hair or lose every speck of dignity, I'm not watching OR reading any of that." She said with defiance.

"Yeah... We'll see." The voice said.

 _ **Yang was 3 seconds from jumping his bones right then and there. She had her hand down the front of his pants. Seeing him riding a Nevermore like a fucking badass, before he killed it with ease, had gotten her so excited and wet that she was lucky she was a black skirt made of leathery material that hid wet spots. Her core was so soaked, she was surprised that nobody had noticed. Naruto reached underneath her skirt, in a way that nobody could see her privates, before he slid his finger underneath the spandex biker shorts she was wearing underneath her skirt.**_

"I feel so sick." Ruby said while placing a hand to her lips to keep any bile down. Hearing the vivid and saucy description of her SISTER was disgusting and to strange for her. She didn't know why her sister was getting wet. Was she peeing? That was even weirder!

' _2nd and 3rd base! Come one, just one more. Behind the bushes or in a tree! I don't care!'_ Yang said as she silently, slipped her left hand down toward her crotch. Her hand stopped though when she remembered who could be potentially watching.

 _ **She was drenched.**_

' _Me too.'_ Yang thought while ever so slowly, using the cushions from the left side to cover up...

Ruby looked at Weiss who had her legs crossed, and looked over at Blake to see her biting her finger while looking away. The blush on her face said it all though.

' _Drenched? From what? Did she pee herself?'_ Ruby thought while beginning to sink more and more in the couch.

 _ **"Damn... screw tonight, take me right here." Yang told him with a dangerous grin on her face. Everyone that was looking at them, staring with such burning intensity, were blushing crimson, and could barely hold back their excitement.**_

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were in the same boat. But being disgusted, embarrassed, and slightly turned on. Although Ruby was feeling a level of grossness she had never experienced before, Weiss was having a hard time trying to read this mockery of a erotica, and Blake was trying her hardest not to bash Yang's teeth in while at the same time have some VERY M rated thought of a certain fox faunus.

She COULD practically taste the sexual pheromones Yang was releasing. So much it was horrendous.

Yang was really thanking dust there was a record button, because now she could have some entertainment on those lonely nights. She wished the author though could do a live-action one and stop with the teasing.

 _ **"Woman, there are people watching." Naruto told her as he looked around, and she rolled her eyes at him.**_

"Who cares!" Yang said loudly.

' _WE DO!'_ Ruby, Weiss and Blake thought loudly.

Weiss then had to read the next line, feeling like it was lava coming up her throat.

 _ **"Get your finger out of my vagina if you don't want to continue then, because big baddie here is ready to go." Yang said, and she dropped her jaw when he did just that and started to walk away.**_

"IT WAS IN HER WHAT?!" Ruby shouted while flying back and over the couch. She knew what a vagina was, but something being stuck up there?!

What was this world coming to?!

Ruby stood up before yelling. "THINGS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO... Oh dust I'm gonna puke!" Ruby clutched her mouth as she began running to the bathroom.

Blake in the meantime was trying her hardest to get the image of Naruto's tool out of her mind.

 _ **He walked away, leaving her wet and dry at the same time. Naruto looked back at her with a smirk, showing he knew just what he had done. He had never planned to actually have the sex with her, he just wanted to tease her in such a heavy way that she wouldn't be able to see straight.**_

"Ohhhh... So he wants to play hard to get huh?" Yang said while watching Naruto leave her with a raging on. The fact that he could be both a teaser and a pleaser was not only shocking but heavenly in Yang's case.

"Better that he walk away and look like a pig then embarrassed around within the vicinity... And still look like a pig!" Weiss said through her own embarrassment of reading and watching that.

 _ **Well, she was both shocked, angry, and turned on.**_

 _ **"She is mine people, anyone that thinks they have a shot at her... will find their testicals on the other side of Vale." Naruto said out loud. As one, the men of the crowd grasped their balls when they felt a vast amount of killer intent wash over them, scaring the ever loving daylights out of them... and making them worry about the states of their future balls. Naruto proved a point by picking up a rock from the ground, before he gripped his fist... and when he loosened it sand started to fall from it. The men started to twitch as they imagined what he could do to their nutsacks with his fist if he wanted to.**_

' _It should have been us.'_ Blake thought as the ever growing pain of loneliness began to consume her. What did she say to him? What?

Ruby didn't know why, but she was instantly regretting being related to Yang as she wept in the bathroom.

Weiss was thanking whoever made this story that she wasn't here yet.

 _ **Yang... well she was a tough cookie, she had sex with Naruto on a regular basic... and it helped that she was already super strong, and getting hurt only made her stronger until she realized the pent of energy.**_

 _ **"You see that rock hard ass ladies? That is my piece of ass, and if any of you try anything... prepare for some pain." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles. She punched a brick wall lightly, and her fist sank into the brick and left cracks behind, as well as a fist shaped indent. Both men and women alike were scared and scarred for life at this point. If they had been thinking of any sexual thoughts about either Naruto or Yang... well they were gone now.**_

"Good." Yang said out loud as Ruby came back.

She didn't throw up, in fact she didn't have to throw up at all. She just wanted to find an excuse to get out of the room and stay away from the monitor. She helped now though that the images and foul words of sexualized innuendos had ended and she was at the mercy of some G-rated content...

 _ **"I love it when you get violent, I love angry girls." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder, and she smirked at him.**_

 _ **"I thought you loved busty girls, or how about that time you went through a flat chest faze... or the time you were really into girls with hair down there?" Yang teased him. She was willing to fit some of his tastes, she wasn't able to fit the flat chest one, but she had been willing to bind her chest during sex... awkward for her, and Naruto found out that chest size didn't really change sex between them that much.**_

' _What kind of girl allows her hair to grow down there?!'_ Blake thought with a grimm feeling.

"Hair?" Ruby asked, concerning about that subject rather than the more than obvious ones. "What abou hair?"

Yang and Weiss didn't say anything. Yang was still a little speechless and was having our own concerning thoughts when she was hearing herself talk about what she in Naruto did during certain faces in their sexual relationship.

Weiss was simply left speechless at Yang's vulgarity. The things... Were becoming too much. She was starting to think this story was more of an erotica than an actual tale.

Blake looked at Ruby before saying. "Ruby, all people go through puberty. Do you know what that is?" She asked.

"Uhhh... Kinda?" Ruby said with an embarrassed. She knew of hormones and periods since she started getting hers in the past, but nothing else on the matter. She had a father who cared for her very much and would do anything for her... Except give them the talk. Taiyang didn't truly know how to deliver such a Touchy conversation to his two daughters... Since both of his wives were gone, he really had no woman in his life when they were old enough to give them the conversation... He didn't know how to do it. And he be damned well sure that his brother in law Qrow wouldn't give t!

 _ **"I am never going down on you ever again if you don't shave... getting hair in my house, not fun." Naruto told her, and she punched him in the arm.**_

 _ **"Hey, you asked for it." Yang told him, and he mocked her by moving his lips in the same words as she used.**_

"I thought men only shave?" Ruby asked, feeling a bit unsure. Was she going to have to start shaving her face like her dad? But what did down there mean?

 _ **"Yeah, and never do it again. I regret that choice, it may LOOK hot to see a nicely trimmed bush, but it makes everything feel different... weirder." Naruto said with a twitch, and Yang rolled her eyes at him. They experimented a lot, there was a time that she surprised him during sex by shoving her pinky right up his...**_

"SURPIRSE BUTT SEX!" Yang shouted, making Ruby clutch her rear.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Ruby yelled at her sister. Weiss and Blake only read on.

 _ **well it wasn't a pleasant scream that he unleashed. Men may have a place in their asses that felt good, but it would seem that Naruto was not a fan of anal. She learned that the hard way when he glared at her for a week, and refused to fuck her.**_

' _I'm not even going to...'_ Weiss thought with a shake of her head and cheeks still aflame. She wondered if there was any other vulgar person like her in the world.

In another dimension, Qrow sneezed right into his flask.

"This is some good info." Yang said as everyone else was pointing their weapons at the TV. She never once thought of doing that, although she'd read it somewhere but forgot about it. The thought kind of thrilled her and she was willing to try it out with a significant other if she ever got the chance in the future... But it looks like she learned about it first hand from ' Naruto the Y' before any of that.

She'd have to take this book with her.

Ruby wasn't even bothering to look up but instead pulled her scythe out.

Blake did the same thing, Only this time she looks different. A dark shadow looms over her eyes and two small red dots that seem to glow in the dark shine through. She raised her weapon up towards the television with a slow yet dead like movement in her arms.

"No... More." Blake seethed as she pulled the trigger at the screen. When she pulled the trigger nothing came out. Ruby did the same thing with hers and was met with the same response.

Weiss wasn't planning on standing up anytime soon but had similar reactions when she realized her weapon was dried up of ammunition as well.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked while checking her weapons ammo port. "Where'd all my ammo go... Wait, this isn't crescent rose!" She shouted in anger mixed with surprise. The weapon in our hands was not her beloved one created by hers, but a replicated one made of a similar type of metal but not the same kind.

"If you're going to cause mayhem take it outside... Oh wait, you can't." The voice taunted lightly.

"Give Crescent Rose back!" Ruby shouted with absolute anger now, something the rest of her teammates didn't expect.

"You took our weapons? How?" Weiss asked as she threw the fake Myrtenaster across the room.

"I have my ways, and no. Your weapons will be returned... When I say so."

"You BIG JERK!" Ruby shouted with new found anger. Taking her weapon was like kicking her puppy. No one got away with it without getting a shinner. Now Ruby wasn't normally a violent person, but when it came to family, friends, OR her weapon, she would get angry. An emotion she never exhibited often.

Even her mother Summer, probably the second strongest member of team STRQ, was normally never angry.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm a big jerk big woop." The voice said.

 _ **She had apologized to him, and promised that she would warn him if she ever tried it again.**_

 _ ***BOOM***_

' _And so it begins.'_ Weiss thought to herself with a stony mind.

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Everytime a Red booms, an angel gets it's wings." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Yang snorted at him. She would break out laughing, but she figured it would be innapprop... yeah, she was the last person that should be thinking about what and what was not appropriate to do.**_

' _Stupid... Blondes...'_ Weiss thought with a sneer. She was honestly at the point where she was starting to detest every single blonde she had met. Yang was the first blonde she me and she instantly disliked the girl. Jaune Arc was the second one she'd had the unforgettable meeting with, and she couldn't stand him. Then there was Sun Wukong, the monkey fauna. The guy was both annoying and obnoxious to the point she wanted to be herself with his staff until she was unconscious, and would it kill the guy to wear a clothed shirt?!

Lastly, there was Naruto...

He'd put himself on a special part of the list.

 _ **"I hope she is okay." Yang said after a moment, explosions were still no joking matter. She could have really hurt herself, despite having aura. Sometimes you just didn't get your aura up in time, and boom, you were dead because of an accident. Yang really did love her sister dearly, and she wanted her to be safe... she wanted her to enjoy life and be adventurous, but she wanted to know that Ruby would be safe about her danger.**_

 _ **"Safe about her danger?" Naruto questioned her, and Yang blinked.**_

"Wha?" Yang asked with a odd tone.

 _ **"How did you know what I was thinking?" Yang asked him, and Naruto palmed her face with his hand.**_

 _ **"I can read you like a book... and you were muttering that under your breath." Naruto admitted, and she turned a little pink. She hadn't known that she was muttering her thought out loud.**_

"Yeah she does that a lot." Ruby said while nodding in confirmation. Whenever her sister seem to be in a whirlwind of worry and anxiety, she tended to mouth the words that she was thinking.

"I do that?" Yang questioned.

"Yep." Ruby said back to her.

 _ **"I'm going to go check on her, stay here and wait for me." Yang told him, and he put his hands in his pockets and watched her walk off. She turned the corner around the building, and Naruto leaned against the brick wall. Naruto didn't notice as a woman started to walk towards him, and she was a beauty of a woman.**_

 _'Well look what the cat dragged in...'_ Yang said with the pure challenge in her mind racing.

 _ **She was a little shorter than Yang, and her body was even more lean in shape though her breasts were a little... a good sized smaller, but still normal sized. She had light skin, even lighter than Yang, and she wore a white jacket with her collar popped up to cover the back of her beck, and it was open to show off some cleavage... and it ended at the elbows for the sleeves, and it was cut to show off her toned stomach. She had black clothes wrapped around her forearms, and she had black pants with a white stripe on each outer side, and a hip cape in place... with knee high combat boots. She had a slightly angled face, and her eyes were sharper. On her back was a black sword sheathed inside of a sheath that was also a cleaver.**_

 _ **She had long black hair, and a black bow on top of her head... and her eyes were yellow with slightly slitted pupils at this moment.**_

 _ **She had a happy look on her face as she walked towards him, and he blinked when he noticed her... and then he twitched as his eyes widened.**_

' _Say it... Say something.'_ Blake thought with an absolute hurricane going through her vocabulary banks.

 _ **"Blake..." Naruto muttered as he laid eyes on the girl he had loved before he had ever even met Yang. She stopped in front of him, wearing the same style of outfit that he had encouraged her to wear... and she had a smile on her face as she looked him in the face. Her smile made him a little happy, and he was happy to see her again... kind of. He was also angry at her, and his gripped fist told her that he wasn't happy.**_

The silence is resonating with in the room. No one uttered the single word, but Blake showed the most worried as she stood up and looked at the screen and saw herself begin to walk towards her past significant other.

 _ **"Naruto, I quit... you were right... what they were doing, and what I did... we were wrong." Blake told him as she took his hand, and he looked at her with sad eyes. Naruto took his hand away from her, and she looked at him sadly.**_

 _ **"Blake..." Naruto said her name, not sure what else he could say.**_

 _ **She grabbed his tail and circled it around his neck, and he removed it from her neck while looking at her sadly. Naruto turned away from her, before he began to walk. She grabbed his hand when he got a few steps away.**_

 _ **"Please... the last few years I have been thinking of what I was going to tell you when I saw you again... please let me finish before you walk off." Blake told him. She had waited for him that other girl to leave before she came over to talk to him because she wanted to make sure that he got the message.**_

 _ **"Blake, I'm not ready to talk to you right now." Naruto told her, and she bit her lower lip.**_

 _ **"Please Naruto, if you have any love for me... just listen to what I have to say. I was an idiot, when things changed... I should have stuck by you. I was a fool to think that violence was the answer... can you ever forgive me?" Blake asked him with the speech that she had been working on for awhile now.**_

' _Say yes... Please for the love of everything say yes...'_ Blake thought while begging herself not to cry at the sight before her.

 _ **...**_

 _ **"I can forgive you for the argument, and I can forgive you for what you did... but I can't be with you." Naruto said as he pulled away from her. She closed her eyes, before she looked at him seriously.**_

Blake felt her heart shatter.

 _ **"Has she met Kushina and Minato... has she been given the Gift? Does she had their approval?" Blake asked, and she knew Naruto. She knew that Naruto wouldn't just introduce people to Kushina or Minato.**_

 _ **"Blake, I'm not ready to see you yet." Naruto told her simply, and he continued walking away.**_

 _ **He needed to find Yang.**_

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

' _Talk about brutal, she just got friendzoned.'_ Yang thought while at the same time feeling like an absolute jerk.

Blake said nothing. Not even looking up. She couldn't blame Naruto for his choice. She in all honesty couldn't understand what had made her want to stay with the white thing. She had truly lost the only love should ever get in her entire life. The beast that was once known as Adam was gone, and the free-spirited box that was known as Naruto was never going to be hers for as long as she lived.

She couldn't just make him love her... She couldn't force him to do anything. All she could do now was stand on the sidelines and accept her face... The fate of loneliness and recollection of losing the one thing that had truly shown her alone hope in the alternate dimension... And that was Naruto Uzumaki.

Yang looked back at Blake before padding around the left shoulder. She knew Blake was in pain now, she knew some what of her past and understood what pain was.

*POOF*

Weiss looked down and was instantly relieved her clothes came back. She took the couch cushion off of her, rubbed her arms together before saying. "I hope your happy now you-"

"Weiss..." The voice stopped. "Say that word, and see what happens." The voice said. Suddenly, a dark shadow began to manifest over the screen. "Go ahead... **SAY IT."**

Weiss inched her way back from the TV as Blake looked up and said.

"Give Yang the book, I just want to get through this." She said without much emotion in her voice.

Weiss didn't argue, but REALLY wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: Going to see 'Force Awakens'. I will not spoil it so I hope none of you do as well...

* * *

 _ **"Come on Naruto, keep yourself together. You won't split up over this." Naruto said to himself as he looked around Yang. Seeing Blake again was NOT good for him, not with the remaining feelings he had for her that had never been resolved. She was bringing up a lot of things with her that he didn't need right now.**_

"Is he really that emotionally unstable at the sight of me?" Blake said aloud with a still saddened tone. She was still coming to grips that she and Naruto would never be one, but she held it all in.

"It looks like it." Yang commented, noticing how fidgety Naruto was acting towards Blake.

"What could I have said to him?" Blake asked again. She had never really tried to for many types of relationships in the white thing... Should have let her eyes linger to a few of the young boys same age as her, but again these are just meaning the phone crashes. Nothing more.

"Blake, it's not what you said but you saying your cause to the white fang was more important." Yang said toward the cat Faunus with a serious tone in her voice.

 _ **Similar to how when he was a perfect fusion of Minato and Kushina, he had fused together with Blake.**_

 _ **He understood how good it felt to completely and utterly combine everything about yourself with somebody that you were in love with.**_

 _ **It was greater than any sex.**_

'That's a thought...' Yang thought.

"Any sex?" Ruby asked, curious, thinking sex was one and one thing only.

This caught Yang's attention as she snaked an arm around her sister's shoulder before saying. "There's more than one way to shove a-"

"Don't, say it!" Weiss said through an angered tone. She knew, but wasn't going to speak of any of it.

"Listen Ice Queen, we've already read through all those other chapters and you're still going to act like this?" Yang asked. "Are you... Shamed of it?"

"It's not that I'm just sick of it, this is nothing more than a smut story." She said.

"Weiss... FTDS doesn't like that." The voice said. "Listen to me carefully, while I may have unlimited power here... FTDS is a whole new level of bad news. You really don't want to make him angry."

"As if, like I would care if I got him mad." Weiss brushed off the tone. Weiss looked back with a small frown. "Naruto stuck fingers inside of her..." She almost spat out the next part. "And speaks worse than any other human being I've ever had the time to hear!"

"You're gonna be sorry..." The voice warned heavily. "And besides, FTDS said a smut story is when it's just pure sex with no plot. Although it's been heavily mentioned there's a valuable lesson to learn from this story."

"That's the problem!" Yang shouted. "What lesson is to be learned?"

"Beats me." The voice said.

"Where is FTDS?" Ruby asked.

"That... Is a question I cannot answer." The voice said.

 _ **When you were fused, you weren't two people anymore. You were a single person, a constant expression of love. There was nothing more intimate than having your everything combine with the everything of somebody else. When you were fused, the people you once were might as well not even exist anymore.**_

"I wouldn't exist if I fused with him... That the scariest thing I've ever heard." Yang shuddered at the thought. The 'greater than any sex was painfully appealing... Not existing was a rather big flaw.

"Then don't do it. Why would you want to fuse with that idiot?" Weiss asked.

"I'm tempted to say because he's my idiot...Since we're married after all. But I'm not really in the mood to be non-existent. Then again, this isn't me and I don't really know Naruto. The other me has longer." Yang said making Ruby nod vigorously.

 _ **He had experienced that before with Blake, and together they had combined into what had became known as Menma.**_

"Menma." Blake uttered without letting her team hear her. She truly wondered what she and Naruto looked like when fused... Then again, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"So... Blake gave that up over the White Fang? Man, I hope it was worth it." Yang said, thinking giving up that was probably the dumbest thing Blake had done to date.

 _ **It felt like his head was about to rip itself wide open. The bonds keeping him fused were becoming undone, or rather, he was splitting from one person into two people again. Kushina had always been amazingly fond of Blake, so fond of her that she had trusted Blake with having a piece of her fusion ability, thus allowing the girl to fuse with Naruto. Kushina was a proud Faunus, somebody who believed that Faunus needed to fight for their rights.**_

"She was a faunus?" Blake questioned. She didn't remember seeing any faunus like features on her, then again, it would give her an answer on where he got the tail and whisker marks.

"Hmmm... She hid it quite well I must say." Weiss said with an unsure tone.

 _ **She would have stayed with the White Fang, but set limits for herself in what she would and would not do. Minato on the other hand was of a different mind, he didn't trust Blake very much, and he was of the mind that Yang was so much better for Naruto than Blake.**_

' _I had no choice.'_ Blake defended herself.

 _ **Yang wasn't a Faunus though, so Kushina didn't... well she wouldn't approve of it nearly as well as she approved of Blake.**_

"Talk about racist." Yang said, a bit hurt that Kushina didn't like her because she wasn't a faunus.

 _ **"You love her, you know you do Naruto." Naruto told himself with a twitching right hand, and no, his hands were not controlled by either Kushina or Minato.**_

 _ **"You loved her, but she betrayed you. She stayed with the foul White Fang." Naruto commented to himself with his left hand twitching. His eyes glowed two different colors, and his hair glowed a little brighter than before. He was gripping both of his hands tightly, if he could find freaking Yang by now he could end his internal debate and remind himself who HE, Naruto Uzumaki, was in love with.**_

 _ **Where the fuck was Yang when he needed her?**_

 _ **Was it him, or was his headache getting much worse? It felt like a volcano was going off inside of his brain.**_

 _ ***Pop***_

 _ **Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke, and standing in his place were two people. They were wearing perfect copies of his clothes, and each of them had one of his guns. They both had long fox tails. The first was a shorter woman, 5'5" in height, with fiery red hair that reached her ankles and violet colored eyes. She had softer skin, and had Naruto's rounded face. The next was a man, about 5'10" in height, with spiky blond hair and peach colored skin, with blue eyes and a yellow fox tail.**_

"What the hell?" Yang said as she saw Naruto vanish... And get replaced by his parents.

"That. Is. AWSOME!" Ruby shouted.

"Well... That escalated quickly." Weiss said, not being that shocked since she was already notified of it.

"She is a fox." Blake commented with a raised eyebrow while her ears twitched with anticipation.

 _ **"Kushina, come on, Yang is... waiting for Naruto." Minato said to calm down the angry looking woman.**_

 _ **"No! That woman might be fun to hang with, but Blake is so much better. Don't you want Naruto to become Menma? The love of BEING one with the one you love?" Kushina asked with a glare directed at Minato, who was waving his hands slightly to placate her.**_

' _But he loves me. I- The other me has to make things right.'_ Blake thought with newfound determination.

 _ **"Naruto already planned on introducing us to Yang, can't we let him decide what we do? Naruto has my patience, and your passion. He knows better than us what is good for him, so lets just become Naruto again okay? I hate being me." Minato tried to reason with her. After being Naruto, he hated existing without being combined with his love. It was the curse of fusion, once you fused, you didn't want to unfuse. You didn't want to exist, you always wanted to be with your lover. To experience the ultimate bliss with them, or at least it was that way for Minato and Kushina, who couldn't bare being seperated most of the time.**_

Yang listened to the two crossing lovers and couldn't help but admire their dedication to each other. Their loyalty towards one another was almost sickening, but not ad glorifying as Minato's proclamation on hating to exist. That was new.

"Seriously, now I want to fuse with Naruto. It's sounds hardcore." Yang said.

"No Yang, the book's corrupting you!" Ruby said loudly. She didn't want to lose her sister!

 _ **This was different though.**_

 _ **Naruto loved Yang... but he had loved Blake and fused with her before.**_

' _And the one who popped his cherry.'_ Blake thought, and for some reason Yang's eye twitched.

 _ **He had strong feelings, strong enough that it actually caused him to pop over it. He was so conflicted that he even forgot he could teleport to Yang. He only unfused when he went though something he really needed help solving, or couldn't handle on his own... or when he took a fatal blow.**_

 _ **"Well... Looks like we are at Beacon... so Naruto is finally old enough to be here huh?" Kushina said when she finally noticed where they were. When you were fused, you really did lose track of time. You didn't exist, so there was nothing to make you want to keep track of time. Fusion was endless pleasure, time didn't matter to you.**_

' _I'm really debating with myself if this is worth it.'_ Yang endless pleasure sounded very tempting, she didn't want to spend her life fused, losing all the moments of not going on adventures. That wasn't her.

 _ **It was like the best sex in the world, multiplied by 100,000,000 times.**_

' _Hmmmm... I've gotta weigh my options. This is just too good to pass up.'_ Yang thought with a thoughtful look.

 _'I wonder what sex feels like?'_ Ruby asked herself with such mild curiosity.

 _'I'm such an idiot... The White Fang couldn't surpass that.'_ Blake thought, wanting to slap herself.

 _ **"Focus Kushina, your ADHD is kicking in. We need to decide on who Naruto loves more, Yang or Blake." Minato stated with a twitching eyebrow.**_

' _So has ADHD?'_ Ruby thought.

 _ **"Blake." Kushina said right off the bat.**_

 _ **"He married Yang." Minato reminded her right after she spoke.**_

' _Damn straight.'_ Yang thought while Blake's left ear twitched.

 _ **"He fused with Blake." Kushina pointed out to him with a superior smirk on her face.**_

' _Take that whore.'_ Blake thought towards Yang who began to grind her teeth.

 _ **"He chose Yang." Minato told her, and she clicked her teeth in annoyance at his point. Despite how she wanted to be with a good Faunus girl like Blake, she would relent that Naruto had picked Yang, and that was what mattered.**_

' _Plain and simple pussy.'_ Yang thoughts towards Blake while moving her eyebrows up and down.

 _ **"I'm not giving her my Gift though, Naruto is only allowed to become Menma with Blake or Naruma with Kurama. I won't let him form Yara with Yang." Kushina said, already picking out what the Naruto/Yang fushion name would be.**_

Almost in an instant, Blake and Yang were in each other's faces. Blake had her fingers out of your sides, imitating claws while yang had her fists bald, ready to start smacking into the Blake's face.

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME!" Yang shouted.

"No... I want the whole thing" Blake replied while her ears tucked down.

"Will you two knock it off!" Weiss said while trying to push the two off of her. Which was failing.

Blake and Yang stared at each other a moment longer, before standing back down and going back to the books following sentences.

 _ **"Yara... wouldn't Nanato be better?" Minato asked with a cool tone to his voice.**_

"I don't like that name... Maybe Yangruto, or Nang." Yang said while pitching another idea.

 _ **"Yara! It sounds like Yata, which is much more excitement in it than Nanato! God, you are so bad with names! Naruto was the only good name you ever picked!" Kushina complained to him, and Minato laughed awkwardly and held his hand out to her.**_

 _ **"What do you say Kushina... wanna become Naruto again?" Minato asked, and Kushina took his hand with a small smile. They both glowed brightly, before their bodies merged and in a puff of smoke, Naruto appeared standing between where they had been, holding his head in annoyance.**_

' _They really love each other... It's sad.'_ Weiss thought. She wished that maybe, just maybe she could find happiness like that one day. After her family name was cleared and redeemed, she would hope to be in a loving relationship with no fights, no depression, and most certainly, not a single ounce of yelling.

 _ **"Damnit, I popped... I didn't figure this was that bad. Well, at least my head is a bit more clear now." Naruto said, and in a second he activated his teleportation and appeared right behind Yang. He looked at her, and was currently standing behind her. She and Ruby were walking towards the changing rooms, seeing as they were going to have to change into their pajamas... so he grabbed Yang by the waste and spun her around. "Hey beautiful, mind if I take a peek at your honeypot?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.**_

"Hmmmm... Maybe." Yang said out loud.

 _ **"Only if you let my eyes sneak a gander at your footlong." Yang commented back to him, unfazed by his sudden appearance.**_

Blake's face began to heat up again.

 _ **"Gross, you two are disgusting." Ruby said as she moved away from the loving couple.**_

' _And proud of it.'_ Yang thought triumphantly.

 _ **"Hey, if you can't handle the heat red, I can always... simmer it down." Naruto said as he leaned against her and gently, ever so gently, caressed her face while blowing into her ear. Ruby blushed ruby, before she rushed off to get changed... and get new panties. Yang laughed at her sister, while Naruto grinned to himself.**_

 _ **Ah, that never failed to make a girl wet.**_

The silence within the room is almost contagious.

None of the girls who sat on the couch spoke but their faces each held a different response towards their thoughts. Ruby was sputtering while at the same time had her hands in between her legs and saw her clone run to the restroom, doing the exact same thing.

Her sister Yang had an almost infectious smile and was starting to chuckle. Weiss Wasn't even looking at the screen but staring directly at the book with a disgusted look crossing her lips. Blake...

Simply wanted to murder both Yang and Ruby for being this close to Naruto. She was jealous. That's right, she was jealous.

"What... Did he do to me?" Ruby asked with an ever growing blush. Yang had to keep her mouth covered with a palm, while Weiss and Blake looked absolutely flabbergasted that he could do something... What did he do?

"It seems YOU do like boys!~" Yang said through her mouth while starting to guffaw at the steam coming out of Ruby's ears.

"Do not!" Ruby shouted. "What did he do!?" She asked again with more worry in her tone.

"He made you orgasm." Blake said without much care, but the face she was making was anything other than what she was trying to explain.

"What does that even mean?!" Ruby asked again.

"It's kinda like a volcano going off between your legs... And it feeeels soooo Goood!" Yang shouted with pure ecstasy dripping from her voice.

"So... I didn't pee?" Ruby asked again.

"Ruby, just shut up so we can leave." Weiss thought while sweating a bit.

 _ **That and he could release pheromones that really helped when he wanted to get Yang horny as fuck.**_

Ruby didn't even want to know what 'Horny' meant, but had a feeling it wasn't something to discuss aloud in conversation.

Yang simply looked more and more interested as the sentences continued on. Naruto was someone never to pass up on any given day, that was for sure.

"Pheromones? Is that what he did?" Weiss asked with a sudden dark gaze.

"Looks like it is." Yang said.

 _ **"Hahahaha, your resistance only makes my nipples harder my dear sister." Yang laughed out at how she would, and could, corrupt her sister to the side of the perv. Ruby came out of the changing room, and threw and open water bottle right at Yang, getting her clothes soacked with liquid.**_

"You two don't get along that much along do you?" Blake asked as she saw lightning go between Yang and Ruby's faces.

"We get along, we just don't see eye to eye all the time." Yang said. "Like that one time I caught Ruby trying on my bra." She said making Weiss and Blake's head snap towards Ruby, who began sputtering like a fish.

"I thought you didn't wear bra's?" Weiss questioned while her eyes became as big as a nevermore.

"AND NO I DIDN'T!" Ruby shouted.

"Used to, and she totally did." Yang said making Ruby throw a barrage of weak punches.

 _ **Guys popped boners all around the room.**_

' _Men.'_ Weiss thought disapprovingly. In her eyes before she had ever met Neptune, all men wear the same sleazy scumbags who care nothing more than getting into women's pants and acting all Billy badass with everyone. To her there was no one, not even her father, who could respect a single woman as a human being rather than a prize.

Except Neptune of course.

 _ **"Go get changed into your pjs Yang!" Ruby called out, and Yang started to laugh at her.**_

 _ **"Heh... heheh... let me explain something to you. Splashing water on a pervert is like putting lasers on a shark. You will never be able to overcome my perverse levels. They are over 9000 right now." Yang stated to her sister with her grin growing, and Naruto pushed her into the changing room.**_

"That doesn't even make any sense." Weiss said.

 _ **"Go on Pervy Shark, you go get changed before your comedian ass gets a cold." Naruto said with a light smile on his face. She was so goofy sometimes, shouting out references that Ruby wouldn't even understand.**_

 _'Can these two possibly be any dumber?'_ Weiss asked herself again at their stupidity.

 _ **"How do you stand loving her?" Ruby asked, and Naruto rubbed her head.**_

 _ **"You'll understand if you ever fall in love Red. When you are in love, you love even a person's less desirable traits. I'm poor as fuck, and Yang still loves me... love is blind kiddo." Naruto lectured Ruby softly, and she smiled for a moment.**_

 _ **"You know... you kind of scared me when I first met you... but you are okay." Ruby admitted, her smile growing a little.**_

"Here that rubes! THe other rubes thinks foxy's okay!" Yang shouted with pure glee.

 _ **"Water doesn't affect me, I am an eternal flame baby!" Yang called out as she came out dressed in her pajamas, shouting and disturbing the other people. Naruto laughed for a moment, before he elbowed her in the ribs.**_

 _ **"Come on eternal flame, get to bed already." Naruto commented as he pushed her towards a sleeping bag. She pouted for a moment, before she hooked an arm around his neck.**_

"You two are going to drive me crazy! The way you two speak without shame is so... UNSOPHISTICATED!" Weiss shouted while she heard a few humms.

 _ **"Only if you join me." Yang said right back at him, flirtatious humor in her tone.**_

 _ **"Suck my dick." Naruto stated to her, and she grinned widely.**_

"Gross!" Ruby shouted.

Yang elbowed her sister. "Ruby, he's just joking."

 _ **She would glaldly do that.**_

Yang looked away from the group, feeling a bit more self conscious that they were now staring at her.

"Well... He might be joking, then again I _might_ not." Yang said.

"Why are teens so gross?" Ruby asked while starting to imagine things and Recollect the words she had learned this chapter. Some of which she was scared to ask, and curious at the same time. She was probably the curious person she knew... Which explained why she had an act for sticking her nose into people's business without their approval.

*POOF*

Weiss felt her skin covered and her shoes hugging her toes. A great deal of satisfaction spread across her face like the sun's shimmering raised on snow.

"Does anyone else want to be publicly humiliated?" The voice questioned... Suddenly very closer now.

"Because if I remember Weiss... You still owe Yang a lap dance."

Weiss felt her skin crawl as Team RWBY looked at her with perplexed reactions. Yang bit her fist, trying her hardest not to bust a gut when she heard that. Blake slowly, stood back while rubbing her face.

"So... Do you want to do it the easy way, or my way." The voice asked. "Because if there's one thing I don't like, it's people who back down on their words."

Weiss, dumbly, stood up... And walked over to Yang and sat on her lap. Stiffening while she did it. She didn't bare to move a muscle.

She was so screwed!


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And thus there was 8. It was a fun ride while it lasted. But do not worry friends...

For I shall return...

Just as soon as FTDS get's inspired again... So really, until FTDS returns... I bid you an adieu...

* * *

Weiss didn't know how the voice was able to read her mind, and she was still in shock that he was able to. She knew what was going to happen if she didn't do what he said, and she wasn't willing to risk it.

Weiss, true to her word as a Schnee, sat on Yang's lap and began commencing her dirty deed. She bobbed her rump up and down off of Yang's lap with her face ablaze the entire time this was happening. Her hand's were on her knee's and she let herself smack on Yang's lap in a rhythmic beat.

Yang was biting her lower lip, trying to contain the fit of laughter that was escaping the sides for mouth and building up in the back of her throat. The feeling of Weiss

Blake Was in shock and wondering why the hell Weiss would so she she could up. Weiss Wasn't the most fun of the group and always tried to steer clear of anything related to the sorts. Seeing her give a lapdance to her partner though... Was new. Quite the learning experience of Weiss Schnee.

Ruby wasn't sure what was going on, but didn't exactly know what to say on the matter. She never knew her own partner was so bold when it came to keeping promises... As a matter of fact she didn't know why Weiss was acting like this. Seein her bounce up and down off of her sister was something very new.

Weiss went on and on. Slapping herself on her blond teammate who almost wanted to give her ass a slap just to piss her off. She wanted to, but she didn't think it would have been nice to do it infront of her sister...

After a few seconds of the sound of flesh slapping throughout the room, Weiss immediately got off of Yang and sat next to her with her arms crossed and face aflame.

"Whose turn is it?" Weiss asked rudely as Yang raise her hand and took it with enthusiasm.

"Then there was 8." Yang said as she flipped the page... "By the way Weiss, you butt is so cold. You should try wearing bloomers."

Weiss snarled at her like a rabid cur.

 **Chapter 8- A Yanging good time**

Yang laughed a bit under her breath hearing the chapter's name.

She had a semi-good feeling that maybe this would be the one to look forward to.

 _ **'Gross.' Ruby thought to herself as she laid down on a sleeping bag. She was watching as Naruto and Yang were all mushyu and romantic and stuff, it was completely disgusting for her to watch as her sister and her husband acted all... lovey dovey like they were acting. Naruto, doing the impossible, was playing with Yang's hair... her pride and joy that she let nobody ever touch... ever, and she was allowing him to run his fingers and face through her hair as he laid gentle kisses on the back of her neck.**_

"I'm not even sure with that..." Yang said as she watched herself and Naruto basically touch every square inch of each other like there was no tomorrow. She didn't mind that part since they were married and 4 years into a relationship but still, her hair was the second most important trait about her that she put countless hours into. Touching it like the way he was told Yang how much she trusted him.

Ruby was sitting by, gasping like a fish as she watched her sister not only get french by Naruto... But touch her hair. She knew of course that Naruto and yang have been together for 4 years and were officially married as of recently, but being able to touch her hair like it was his own, was beyond insanity.

In all rights, if Naruto had been some stranger, the stranger would have had their face smashed into the point their body turned inside out. There had been times in the past when Yang got in fights on the playground with other boys and beat every single one of them for touching her hair. One time when a boy stuck gum in her hair, and that boy had two teeth knocked out that day.

That... That had made Ruby gain unconditional respect for Naruto after that moment. He had managed to accomplish the unthinkable in Ruby's book; touched Yang's hair and lived to tell the tale.

The only people that touched THE pride and joy known as Yang's hair was Yang, Ruby, Taiyang, and that was it.

No one else under any circumstances... But it would seem Naruto proved impossible and defied all odds with his incredible luck.

His hands right now we're literally going right through each and every strand of hair that was on Yang's head... And he was still alive with all limbs intact!

Blake and Weiss were having similar feelings after watching Naruto touch Yang's hair without any trace of fear. Was it stupidity? Courage? Both? No. It was the undoubtable fact that she was letting him. That was some of the most trust Yang had ever put into someone.

 _ **It was so gross.**_

"Awwww that's cute. Rubys a little shy." Yang said as she watched her sister turn her eyes away from the screen.

"I just don't like watching you two... Do grown up stuff!" Ruby said a bit loudly, while her sister chuckled deeply at her sister's embarrassment of watching open affection.

"Ruby, people kissing is all right. There's nothing wrong with it... Although this much of it in public is a bit questionable." Weiss said as she watched Naruto and Yang literally French kiss each other like their lives depended on it.

 _ **When Naruto had come back from his walk, he had been super affectionate with Yang for some reason. Before, he hadn't been all that overly affectionate with her, yes there was affection, but not this outright blush inducing stuff. Yang wasn't annoyed by it, if anything she simply enjoyed the extra attention he was giving her at the moment. There were times he was super affectionate, and it was normally after he went through some kind of internal conflict with himself.**_

 _'It's like he's trying to forget about me..'_ Blake thought as she sat there, feeling an unpleasant feeling deep within her souls that continued to grow the longer she saw Naruto lock lips with Yang.

The sight of that was making her boil inside. The rage was beginning to quell up to unthinkable proportions.

"Hey, don't feel sad." Yang soothed her. "Maybe we can talk about it. You and the other me."

"Maybe." Blake said along.

 _ **Weird, like he was trying to prove he had feelings for her to himself as well.**_

 _'That didn't help at all.'_ Blake thought dimly.

 _ **"Stop, that tickles." Yang said with a slight smile on her face, and she playfully elbowed Naruto in the best. He was kissing the super ticklish parts of her neck now, the parts right on the right side, almost touching her shoulder. Naruto had his arms placed firmly around her with a sly smile on his face.**_

Weiss tried, but she herself was feeling a dark feeling within her. She wouldn't admit it... But she was a little jealous at this. Not Naruto or Yang, but all lovey dovey stuff they were commending themselves in.

 _ **People were avoiding looking at them.**_

 _ **Naruto was using Yang's hair to hide himself, all of the students were placed in a single room. That meant that Blake would be here, and he didn't want to see Blake. There was a reason she caused so much conflict in him. Kushina adored Blake, she really did, which was why Naruto still had an overabundance of love for her. He did love her, which hurt him, but Kushina couldn't control how she still loved Blake.**_

"So there's a dispute in who's in love with whom?" Weiss asked out loud while Yang watched without saying a word. She was hoping to whatever ruler to this world that there would be a sex scene.

She wanted it, she needed it.

 _ **Minato was disgusted with Blake though, the unneeded violence that the White Fang represented and the trouble they had caused Naruto growing up... When Naruto was first formed, he had formed in the shape of a child so that he could be given the chance to grow older like a normal human. The fusion ability, while meant for battle, had a semi-limited amount of age control.**_

Blake flinched at that remark. Having the father of your past lover be angry with you is almost like having Crumpling up a piece of paper. No matter how many times you try to flatten it and make it perfect, it would never be the same. And right about now, her relationship with Naruto, or her clone self in the other universe, would never be romantic in any sense of the word.

"So... What would happen if I had Naruto's kid, and his parents decided to split?" Yang asked as Ruby thought for a moment.

"Maybe one would be two and and two would be-" she didn't finish as Weiss slammed her forehead on the table.

"Please... Don't even try to do math now." She muttered just barely through the wood.

 _ **Kushina and Minato decided what age he appeared as when they fused, and he grew older from that point.**_

"Wow, that's pretty... Cool." Yang said, feeling a little sympathy at that. Naruto didn't age naturally like everyone else would. Which in her opinion was pretty sad. She hoped that he would age along with her and they could live out their lives together.

Otherwise, she would grow old and pass while he was still alone... Which was a fate worse than death in her opinion. Then Naruto would outlive his children, and so on with each and every generation to come.

 _ **"Can you wear something besides your boxers?" Ruby asked Naruto, and Yang snorted at her. She was wearing Naruto's pajamas, the loose shirt and her own booty shorts. There was nothing for Naruto to wear at the moment, anyway, he was never the shy type about his body. If he wore boxers to sleep, that was completely normal for him to do. Of course, normally he also wore a shirt as well with it.**_

Team RWBY would admit Naruto was an above average male with a superb physique, even Weiss let ehr eyes travel along Naruto's nearly shown form.

Ruby couldn't help but stare at Naruto's... Pecs.

"See something you like?" Yang said while Ruby jumped up a bit.

"No!" She said while crossing her legs and folding her hands together.

"You're blushing!" Yang pointed out. Truth be told Ruby to tell her face was a bit red, so she turned it to the side and tried to point it in an opposite direction and hope her sister would call her bluff.

"No I'm not." Ruby defended herself. Which wasn't exactly the best excuse.

"Your skins lighter than mine, and your cheeks are red. Face it rubes, you've got the hots for my BF." Yang said making Ruby shake her head. Hearing that from her sister only made it worse.

"Your wrong and I don't like boys!" Ruby said quickly.

"Liar." Weiss said. "Your nostrils flare up when you lie... Also your face is scarlet."

Even Weiss could tell Ruby was acting a bit different at the sight of a nearly naked boy.

Which was odd to her.

Sun, who never really seemed to cover his bare chest, walked around Beacon almost everyday like that and she had never acted strangely towards him.

It could be said right about now, that Ruby Rose was indifferent on her sexuality. But what can be stated in the bold truth that is today, is that she was probably one of the worst liars in all of Remnant.

"Can we please just keep reading?" Ruby asked while her voice sounded a bit higher.

Case and point.

 _ **"Can you not write in that... what are you doing?" Yang asked as she and Naruto disconnected, with Naruto laying back and watching the conversation go down.**_

 _ **"Nothing really, just doing stuff... and the thing... Okay, I'm writing to people at Signal." Ruby admitted with a pout. She didn't want to say it in front of Naruto, she felt kind of uncomfortable around him sometimes. It was like he was a real, but wasn't a real, person at the same time and that vibe creeped her out. He was just so perfect, yet wasn't perfect... he was so filled with contradictions that she didn't know what was Naruto, and what wasn't Naruto.**_

 _ **Not to mention that giant fluffy fox tail that was currently wrapping around Yang's waist affectionatelly.**_

 _ **She wanted to pet it so bad!**_

"Pet it then, he won't bite... _You_ that is." Yang said to Ruby who looked at her oddly. "Me on the other hand, I might have a few love marks all over." She gushed while spreading her arms down her sides towards her hips.

"I don't want to... He's a bit scary." Ruby said, ignoring Yang's teasing.

"You were just staring at him you liar." Blake said to Ruby without even looking at her.

"Stop calling me a liar!" Ruby said more broadly.

"Did your voice just crack? Now that's a definite sign of lying!" Yang pointed at Ruby who stuck her tongue out at her.

 _ **"Signal... Oh yeah, the school you went to." Naruto commented, to both of them. Yang had gone to Signal too, just like Ruby, but she had actually graduated it before coming to Beacon. Ruby had never officially finished her classes at Signal, so of course she would have had friends she didn't get to say goodbye to.**_

 _ **He never needed to go to places like that, because he had the combined experience of a professional Hunstman and Huntress inside of him.**_

 _ **He was a "Natural" fighter so to speak.**_

 _ **"Yeah, and I left my friends behind there... I don't know anyone here besides you two and-" Ruby started, before Yang cut her off.**_

 _ **"-and we are all over each other? Ruby, you need to get better at talking to people. You are a nice young lady and-" Yang started, before Naruto snorted at the way she was talking.**_

 _ **"I swear you talk like an old lady sometimes. You say things like bee's knees and nice young lady. Is my lady secretely an old lady?" Naruto asked her, and she punched him in the biscept for the comment. She had the deepest red blush, not that red, that he had seen on her in awhile for being called out on that. Yes, she did have a tendency to say things that an older generation person would say... but... she had no excuse, she just talked like an older person.**_

"He did not just call me an old lady." Yang said with a bit of fire to her tone.

"He did... And I can't help but agree with him. You do talk like an old lady sometimes... With Ruby." Weiss said while Yang scoffed at her.

"It's how our mom spoke to us all the time... I guess I just picked it up." Yang said to her.

"And the dirty talk?" Blake asked.

"A little from my dad and uncle." Yang admitted... From her perspective.

 _ **"Back to me?" Ruby asked, and both of the married couple looked at her.**_

 _ **"My advice to you is this... Make one friend that you really enjoy and grow close, and more friends will come naturally." Yang stated to her little sister, while Naruto nodded for the most part. He had to agree with her, a single friend went a long way when you thought about it.**_

' _They do...'_ Ruby thought, remembering all the friends she had made since attending beacon. Jaune, Penny, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake... And she didn't know weather to call teacher's friends so she didn't.

Either way, Naruto was 100% correct in that statement.

 _ **"That, or get married... ow!?" Naruto said as he rubbed his actually hurting arm when Yang gave him a good lick for that comment.**_

' _Ruby getting married? The only thing I see her marrying is her weapon.'_ Weiss thought dryly.

 _ **"This is Ruby we are talking about, she doesn't know anything about romance." Yang stated with dull eyes to match her dull tone. Naruto gave her a look, before he punched her in the shoulder, and she returned the look to him.**_

"So... Ruby's never eyed a boy before?" Weiss asked Yang.

"Unless the boy was a deadly weapon then yes." Yang said.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted.

"Or there was this one time I caught her kissi-" Before you was going to say another thing, her sister managed to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Suchsillystoriesaren'tmeantforsomepeople..." Ruby pushed it out nearly in one sentence in a very high tone.

 _ **She punched him in the shoulder, and he punched her back in the shoulder.**_

"A little bit of foreplay never hurt." Yang said as she saw herself and Naruto punch each other like they were siblings...

Ew.

No.

She meant in a way that sounded like they had been together for a long time. Like an old married couple.

 _ **"You know what this means." Naruto told her with narrowed eyes, and Yang nodded her head as she stood up. He stood up as well, and the two of them gave each other glares for the most brief of moments.**_

"Uhhh. What're' you two doing?" Ruby asked, not at all feeling right watching the two have similar glares at each other.

 _ **"I know what this means." Yang agreed with him, and she looked out the room. There, on the far corner of the room she spotted the perfect location.**_

"What? What does this mean?" Blake asked in slight worry. She hoped Yang and Naruto weren't gonna...

 _ **The bathroom.**_

-they were gonna!

"Oh shit." Weiss muttered with widening eyes. She knew now where this was going...

Yang felt her cheeks nearly split and her hands crunch in her palms... She had been waiting for _this._

"They have to go to the bathroom, but why together?" Ruby asked as she broke Yang out of her shock...

She just realized her sister was in the same room. This was probably going to raise a lot of questions, not to mention ones directed to their father when they got the time.

She wasn't up to being near Ruby... But at the same time she didn't care.

She was both embarrassed... And okay at the same time.

Yang just leaned back and said to Ruby. "Whatever happens after this... Just let it. Okay?"

Ruby didn't seem to understand and said. "Uhhh... Okay?"

 _ **"You, me, bathroom, now." Naruto told her with a glint in his eye. Yang nodded as she grabbed his hand, grin in place. She literally dragged him towards the bathroom, stepping over several people and attracting a lot of attention to them. Even the yellow eyes of a certain jealous cat were looking at them with extremely conflicting anger and jealousy in her eyes, as well as... arousal.**_

"Do you wanna join? Plenty of room." Yang said to Blake who didn't say anything nor do anything. She just watched the screen with a glare so fierce it could split diamonds down the center.

 _ **A male and female going to the bathroom together could only mean one thing.**_

 _'A nice round bout.'_ Yang thought.

"Yeah, they use the restroom, wash their hands, and leave." Ruby said as all the members of Team RWBY palmed their faces.

Sometimes her innocence was going to be the death of her in most cases... It was only a matter of time before reality came around the corner and hit her like a truck.

"Not in this case Ruby." Weiss said.

"How is this any different?" She asked.

"Just... Wait and see." Weiss said while sounding a bit strained.

 _ **They went right into the girl's bathroom, before they kicked out an unlucky girl that looked like she didn't know what was going on... and the girl that they had kicked out just happened to be the same girl that Ruby had pretty much made an enemy... Weiss Schnee. The girl heard the sound of the bathroom door locking, and the room was silent for a moment as they just looked at what was happening.**_

' _Thank god I wasn't in there... I might have died... But hey! What gives them the right to force me out like that?'_ Weiss looked at the screen bitterly.

 _ **There was no way right.**_

 _ **People wouldn't just outright have bathroom sex next to a room full of people, teens who wouldn't be able to sleep all night with the knowledge that somebody was having sex so close to them.**_

Ruby nearly fell back as her mouth opened, her eyes became white, and her face matched her cloak.

Her sister was about to have sex with Naruto... RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!

 _ **"Hey! I was brushing my teeth, you fowl minded sex fiends!" Weiss shouted as she banged on the door with her fist. She had foam at the edges of her mouth still.**_

 _ **"Oh!"**_

Ruby shoved her fingers in her ears right then and there.

The sound that came from Yang was so foreign to her... she didn't know whether to be worried or scared. Or both.

Blake simply crossed her arms and looked off to the side, her face beginning to go red when she imagined Naruto standing over a kneeling Yang, really pounding himself into her.

Weiss... Simply watched the screen without care, but looked uncomfortable since she was basically listening to a porn of Yang. She knew what was going to happen and everything between Yang and Naruto was up to this point.

Yang popped a cherry in her mouth after finding a jar in the back of the fridge.

 _ **The room went silent when they heard the loud feminine shout of pleasure coming from the bathroom. Everyone's eyes started to widen, and Ruby covered her ears with her pillow and wrapped herself up in the sleeping bag. She didn't want to hear this, she didn't need to hear this, but she was going to if she didn't prevent it somehow from reaching her ears. She wanted to avoid this at any costs.**_

 _ **Blake blushed, knowing exactly what that blonde slut, Blake didn't like her for stealing the man who by all means should be married to her by this point, was going through right about now.**_

' _Tell me about it.'_ Blake thought to herself and other self.

Ruby thought the worst was over... She could still hear banging and crashing, although the moaning had stopped for just a few seconds...

 _ **"Oh god!"**_

Then again, she's been wrong before.

"I can still hear it!" Ruby shouted as she heard her sister scream in ecstasy.

 _ **The sounds of LOUD banging could be heard, and the bathroom door was shaking at this point. Vibrations could be felt in the feet of everyone simply by how hard whatever was happening in their was hitting the wall... or ground. Suddenly, no man was able to stand up straight, and females were simply wide eyed.**_

Blake didn't take her eyes off of the corner of the room, nor did she try to take in the sounds resonating all around her.

 _ **"Damnit yes!"**_

Weiss made an inaudible noise in the back of her throat. It was going to come out as a 'squeak' in surprise from the sheer volume in Yang's voice, but she managed to keep it down. Since she was being taken more than likely from behind at the pounding sounding in the room like a cannon was going off, it just came off as crazy to her.

She would really need to steer clear whenever Yang got a boyfriend and they got to 4th base.

 _ **The sound of glass shattering, and wood being completely smashed echoed through the silence room. It sounded like a mirror and stall had just been destroyed, like shattered and crushed. Just how hard were they going in there, and what could they possibly be doing that could cause the sounds of destruction to be heard. Lights shattering could be heard when a loud female squeal of pleasure shattered glass and lightbulbs in the room.**_

Weiss's eyes became as large as dinner plates by this point. Blake was now staring at the scene once the glass broke and the wood inside the bathrooms foundation was being shredded.

And Ruby...

She couldn't do anything but sit on the opposite end of the couch with her hand's wrapped around her knees.

Yang looked a bit angry at the fact they were only watching everyone around and outside of the bathroom door instead of the magic that was taking place. She felt like she was being cheated out of her hard earned time.

"Oh well, beggars can't be choosers." Yang said as she popped another cheery in her mouth.

 _ **Even the windows of the ballroom shattered from the strength of the pleasure scream.**_

' _Damn, wish I had an UNRATED version. I'd kiss whoever gave me that.'_ Yang thought.

 _ **"Holy shit that is hot." A random male was able to when the souns of banging only grew that much louder. Wild lights that looked like flames could be seen from underneath the bottom of the door, and everyone wondered what was on fire in the bathroom.**_

Blake looked down at her bosom, before looking at Yang's chest.

She could outdo her any-time-any-day.

 _ ***BOOM***_

 _ **"Oh my explosive orgasm!"**_

Ruby wasn't making much of an effort of leaving, but was frozen solid on the couch at the way her sister sounded.

She hadn't ever heard her sister speak, or in a lack of better terms, SOUND like this...

She learned that sex really changed you.

Be it good or bad.

 _ **'Lucky bitch won't be walking straight tomorrow.' Blake thought to herself with a frown on her face. She also knew the joys of wold as fuck Naruto sex, and how it could go from romantic to mind blowing in seconds. Yang was most likely getting the full treatment at the moment, something she wanted right about now.**_

"Full...(Gulp) Treatment?" Blake asked as her eyes became as large as saucers and the blush begin to grow from the center of a face and spread on words.

If she remembered correctly, she and Naruto had already made love in the past when they were in the White Fang. She began to wonder how it was for her first time...

Was sitting a problem afterwards, or did she walk with a limp, or how long did this go on?

These questions swept through her mind like water going down the drain.

Soon a blood dribble ran down her nose like a faucet.

 _ ***Bang Bang Bang***_

 _'Hope it'll hurt like a bitch in the morning.'_ Blake thought with so much negativity towards Yang as she wiped her nose that it would have attracted an entire forest full of Grimm by now.

 _ **Suddenly, it sounded like somebody wAs being plowed right into a wall with the force of sledgehammer. Now even the females were jealous of what was going on, because it honestly sounded like the blone chick had found somebody that was a keeper. The loud sounds of somebody just giving it to her with the force of a damn freight train was intoxicating all on its own.**_

 _ **'This is not happening, not happening!' Ruby thought to herself as she rocked herself, trying to block out all noise.**_

Yang looked at her sister before she herself felt... Shameful. Surprising, right? It's because before all this, Ruby wasn't that into, or by all means, interested in anything sexual/romantic/affectionate whatsoever... Now she had gotten a firsthand experience at what it was like by watching it.

Ruby was no longer... Pure.

Mentally that is.

 _ **At least it would end soon.**_

 _ **How much stamina could two people possible have?**_

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_

"From my perspective, a lot." Yang said as she looked at her teammates less than enthusiastic responses towards the latest chapter they had just read.

Most of them know by now that Yang was more than anything to troubleshoot when it came to anything physical. But hearing her in action with someone else inside of a bathroom proved to them that they should really consider reinforcing their beds just in case she brought a friend over in the future...

Their room might be obliterated if that has ever happened!

"You... Have no shame when it comes to relationships. Or self-control." Blake accused Yang who scoffed at her in return.

"What's the big deal? We're a married couple with raging hormones. It's only normal." Yang brushed off as Weiss disapproved of her notion.

"You destroyed the bathroom for dust sake!" Weiss shouted while Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm never going in a public restroom again... That could happen!" Ruby said as she began shivering at the thought of walking in on a couple doing that sort of thing in a bathroom. All she knew now is that if there is ever a time place when she was near a bathroom and she was beginning to hear something related to a wild bowl inside of a china shop, she would run for the hills and never look back.

"Now... Let the games begin!" The voice said.


End file.
